Quien sera
by EvilRegalsMexico
Summary: Cuando la descuidad Emma S. para por accidente en la casa de los Mills que intrigas y pasiones desatara en la casa de la bella Reina y de su hermana una Bruja competitiva.
1. Chapter 1

¿QUIÉN SERÁ?

Capítulo 1

"Vagabunda"

Iba en su escarabajo amarillo, tarareando una alegre canción y contemplando el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba la vieja carretera, había estado muy estresada y algo tensa en los últimos días, por lo que pensó que no le caería mal un pequeño paseo. No llevaba un rumbo fijo, sólo quería distraerse y salir de la ciudad aunque fueran sólo unas horas, para así poder encontrar la inspiración que tanto necesitaba para su nueva composición musical y el disco que estaba preparando. La tarde era soleada, como suelen serlo en primavera, pero esta era especial, la calidez que le brindaba la hacía sentir como un niño a punto de abrir un regalo. Todo transcurría de manera perfecta, de pronto un sonido como de locomotora que se ahoga llegó a sus oídos, le pareció bastante extraño, pero no le prestó atención, unos kilómetros adelante el auto se detuvo y una enorme ola de humo negro salía del motor.

No pudo más que reprocharse su estupidez pues de haberle puesto atención al ruido que comenzó a hacer el carro, seguramente se hubiera detenido y prevenido el sobrecalentamiento del auto. Después de unos minutos naturales de enojo y queja decidió bajar y revisar el auto, sólo para estar segura de su hipótesis. Al llevar a cabo dicha tarea se cubrió de suciedad y grasa de pies a cabeza, era inevitable, lo que si la puso fuera de sus casillas fue ver como su chaqueta roja se atascaba y se rompía de una manga y parte del frente al tratar de liberarla, era nueva, además de ser un obsequio de un amigo muy querido.

Al mirarse en el retrovisor Emma Swan se vio imitando con el aspecto de su atuendo a una vagabunda. Dio un suspiro que encerraba un poco de coraje y decepción y llevándose su mano a la frente llegó a la conclusión que debía buscar ayuda, sacó algunas pertenencias y comenzó a caminar en espera de encontrar alguna gasolinera o a alguien que pudiera asistirla, era poco probable, lo que hacía mayor su desesperación, pues sabía que por ahí no había nada. Después de una hora de recorrido Emma se agachó para jalar una bocanada de aire, al levantar la mirada no podía creer lo que había ante sus ojos, un pueblo. Con la boca abierta, pues no cabía de la sorpresa, dio una ojeada a todo, su mirada se postró en un letrero, parecía el nombre del lugar, en él se leía "Storybrooke". Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a desordenar su mochila hasta que logró sacar un mapa, fueron necesarias varias revisadas al mapa para que Emma asimilara que en efecto, el poblado no aparecía; ¡Pero ahí estaba! Frente a ella, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

Por unos momentos olvidó el motivo que la guio hasta ahí y se dispuso a rondar el lugar, lo que más le llamaba la atención, era la torre con un reloj que se levantaba justo en el centro, el reloj parecía no funcionar, las manecillas estaban quietas. Siguió caminando hasta toparse con una hermosa mansión, debía ser la casa más grande del lugar, por lo tanto pertenecía a gente importante, haciendo estas conjeturas Emma dio un salto y recordó que debía llamar a su amigo Neal, para que viniera a ayudarla con lo del auto.

Decidió acercarse a la enorme casa, era blanca con un bello jardín, podía ver rosales por todas partes, todos ellos de rosas rojas, jamás había visto unas rosas como esas, cubiertas de rocío y con un tono malva muy particular, también visualizó un manzano, alto y lleno de vida, las manzanas eran muy diferentes a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, más grandes de lo normal, su color rojo era igualmente especial y parecían tener cierto brillo, además el verdor de las hojas de aquel árbol era exquisito; se aproximó a la puerta y distinguió una placa que decía "Familia Mills" sin dudarlo (olvidándose por un momento de su aspecto) tocó el timbre esperando respuesta, unos minutos después apareció ante ella un hombre alto, pulcro y bien vestido, su cabello era algo rojizo, el hombre la miró de arriba a abajo a través de sus lentes.

-Disculpe, quisiera preguntar si me es posible hacer una llamada, mi auto se descompuso en la carretera y…

El mayordomo de la mansión que no parecía sorprendido por el aspecto de Emma, la dejó entrar e hizo que esperara en la sala, la señorita Swan se dispuso a tomar asiento, el lugar era amplio y elegante, podía ver cortinas de terciopelo rojo en todos los ventanales, los muebles eran de piel, color negro, la decoración era algo excéntrica en algunas partes, en otros rincones que alcanzó a ver era más sutil y sobria, le pareció una mezcla muy rara. Emma continuaba viendo a detalle la residencia cuando la puerta principal se abrió, Emma salió de su trance y dio la vuelta para ver quien había entrado. Una hermosa mujer con piel deslumbrante como el oro, cabello corto color ébano perfectamente peinado, unos pendientes de alejandrinas, una silueta torneada envuelta en un entallado y corto vestido azul, tacones altos, y una boca carmín adornada por una cicatriz se detuvo frente a ella, su mirada canela se cruzó con la de Emma; la miró de pies a cabeza, Emma podía sentir la fuerza de aquellos ojos penetrantes y el aire de indiferencia con el cual la observaba.

-¿Quién es usted y que es lo que quiere?, a juzgar por su aspecto, no me diga déjeme adivinar, ¿comida y vivienda gratis? Pues se equivocó de casa- Le dijo la misteriosa mujer para luego añadir sin siquiera dejar a Emma explicarse

-Mary Margaret fue la última "vagabunda" que estuvo aquí, arrasó con toda la vajilla de plata, así que haga el favor de salir

-Disculpe- respondió Emma, yo no quiero molestar ni quiero sus cubiertos de plata, solo me gustaría hacer una llamada…- Emma no pudo terminar la frase, una mujer mayor la interrumpió, venía acompañada de un hermoso dálmata, tenía la misma estatura que la mujer con la que estaba hablando, su cabello estaba recogido en una especie de chongo, dejando caer un mechón que se rizaba en su mejilla, estaba ricamente ataviada, quizás demasiado para Emma, la mujer le sonrió

-Hola, ¡Hola Querida! No se quede ahí parada pase por favor, ¿Tiene hambre? , pobrecilla se ve muy delgada y pálida, debería comer algo, ¿Cómo dice que se llama?- decía la mujer con entusiasmo, como si hubiese esperado a Emma desde hace tiempo:

-Swan, mi nombre es Emma Swan, señora yo solo quería hacer una….- Nuevamente la mujer interrumpió a Emma.

-Yo soy Cora Mills, y esta es mi hija Regina Mills,

-¡Regina! Remarcó Emma en tono burlón, mientras examinaba a la morena- fue interrumpida inmediatamente por Cora

\- Y este es nuestro perro Pongo, y este es nuestro mayordomo Archie, y esa que viene entrando es mi hija Zelena y este es nuestro jarrón favorito- Emma no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Cora parloteaba volviendo locos a todos los presentes, la situación le parecía bastante inusual y a la vez le causaba gracia. Zelena, la mujer que acaba de señalar Cora como su segunda hija se acercó, traía consigo un pequeño chimpancé. Era una mujer joven, alta y de cabello largo cobrizo que se ondulaba al caerle por la espalda, sus ojos esmeralda eran igual de profundos que los de la hermana, su figura delgada estaba moldeada por un vestido verde oscuro.

-Ya mamá deja de parlotear volverás loco a Pongo y a… ¿cómo dice que se llama?- se dirigió a Emma con curiosidad

-Swan, Emma Swan, disculpe señorita sería tan amable de dejarme… Por ultima vez Cora interrumpió a Emma llevándola consigo a la cocina.

Emma algo consternada no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla, no comprendía porque la habían recibido así, hasta que recordó su terrible aspecto, seguramente la habían confundido con un vagabundo, Emma intentaba explicarse mientras Cora recorría toda la cocina brindándole toda clase de bocadillos, los cuales devoró gustosa Swan pues no había comido nada en varias horas.

Emma observaba que por más que ella hablaba tratando de contar todo lo que le pasó, Cora no la escuchaba, además que le cortaba la plática cada 3 segundos con incoherencias que en nada tenían que ver con lo que ella le platicaba, a duras penas y le dirigía la mirada pues estaba más concentrada en la comida que le daba a Emma que en la plática de esta. Emma comenzó a impacientarse un poco, giró la cabeza y observó a las hermanas que se habían quedado de pie frente a las escaleras, ambas parecían estar conversando, Regina movía la cabeza en negación mientras Zelena sonreía pícaramente, esta última se percató de la mirada de Emma y le hizo un guiño con el ojo izquierdo para luego subir corriendo las escaleras, Regina por su parte le lanzó unos ojos de desconcierto a la hermana y una mirada honda a Emma, posteriormente salió de la casa. Emma se giró inmediatamente algo nerviosa y ruborizada.

Cora seguía con su plática haciendo un sinfín de ademanes que confundían y hacían sonreír a Emma. Todo en esa casa era sumamente extraño. Emma sabía que debía conseguir llamar a Neal para que viniera por ella y por el carro, pero había algo en esa mansión, algo en quienes la habitaban, que la hizo desistir de pedir el teléfono, un lengüetazo en su mano la hizo bajar la mirada, Pongo movía alegremente su cola, como dándole la bienvenida. Cora llamó a su mayordomo, lo que provocó que Emma levantara la mirada nuevamente.

-Archie, lleva a nuestra nueva inquilina al cuarto de huéspedes- No te preocupes querida aquí estarás muy bien.

Emma sonrió

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"La Nueva Chofer"

Archie condujo a Emma hasta una habitación bastante, amplia, Swan quedó boquiabierta al admirar el lujo de ese cuarto, sábanas de seda, cortinas de terciopelo rojo iguales a las que había visto en la sala, muebles de caoba, y un gran espejo con marco de oro que adornaba el exquisito tocador que estaba a un lado de ella. La ventana daba hacia el hermoso jardín que tanto la había maravillado, bastó con que la abriera un poco, para que el aroma de una mezcla entre Rosas y manzanas perfumara la estancia, además le parecía que el brillo de los frutos y las flores de alguna extraña forma iluminaban el cuarto.

Emma se encontraba embobada cuando el ruido de algo que caía pesadamente sobre la cama la sobresaltó, giró la cabeza para darse que cuenta que Regina la observaba atentamente con una mano en la cintura que detonaba el desagrado de esta hacia ella, Emma apenada no sabía hacia dónde mirar, esa mujer la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿qué es esto?- dijo Emma al momento que señalaba lo que Regina acababa de lanzar sobre la cama

-¡Cómo que qué!, su traje de chofer por supuesto

-¿Chofer? – repitió Emma sorprendida y confundida

-¡Pues claro!, a poco cree que va a disfrutar de todo esto sin hacer nada, el tiempo que vaya a pasar aquí que espero no sea mucho, lo pasará trabajando, no viviendo a sus anchas

Zelena entró apresurada con su pequeño mono

-Ya Regina, no te portes así con… nuestra invitada- comentó mientras le daba una ojeada a Emma y le sonreía coquetamente, situación que nuevamente ruborizó a Swan y la hizo desviar la mirada

-No se preocupe, no le haga caso, así es mi hermana, está un poco amargada- esta vez Zelena se había acercado a Emma y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello

-¡Zelena!- Exclamó Regina molesta ante el comentario de su hermana

-Ay ya Regina, tu todo te lo tomas personal, sólo estaba intentando tranquilizar a nuestra huésped, pruébese el traje, seguro le quedará espectacular, la esperamos mañana en el desayuno

Regina le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana

-A mamá le encanta que sus invitados compartan la mesa con nosotros, y a mí también- concluyó Zelena para salir de la habitación riendo pícaramente, mientras Regina la seguía apresuradamente al momento que azotaba la puerta del cuarto.

Emma se quedó helada con sus ojos clavados hacia el frente, segundos después comenzó a reír ante lo que acababa de suceder, llevó su cabello hacia atrás con su mano y se acercó a la cama para tomar el traje

-De chofer, jajajajaja quien me lo iba a decir, bueno la vida en la ciudad ya estaba siendo muy aburrida, presiento que quedame un tiempo con estos locos será toda una aventura- se dijo Emma mientras volvía a reír recordando todo lo acontecido.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se arregló y se puso el traje, este era de un color azul marino, más bien oscuro, se le podía confundir con negro fácilmente, consistía en un saco y una falda, este último accesorio le hizo pensar a Emma que todos los choferes que habían tenido antes que ella, habían sido también mujeres. Swan decidió recogerse el cabello en una cola de caballo y ponerse el sombrero que coronaba el atuendo.

-No está nada mal- se dijo mientras se observaba en el espejo

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, cuando venía bajando escucho que alguien le chiflaba desde abajo, levantó la mirada, era Zelena, un tirón de cabello bastante fuerte propinado por Regina hizo que esta volviera la vista hacia el comedor. Swan tomó asiento y se dispuso a probar la comida. Regina la miraba de reojo pero apenas notaba que Emma se percataba, esta última desviaba sus ojos.

Estaban desayunando cuando la voz de una mujer que Emma reconoció perfectamente, inundó el lugar.

-¡Pero que mañana tan gloriosa! ¡Buenos días pececitos! ¡Buenos días florecitas! ¡Buenos días pajaritos! ¡Buenos días hijitas!

-¡Buenos días mamá! Respondió Zelena al mismo tiempo que besaba la mejilla de Cora

Cora se giró con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a Emma

-¡Buenos días! ... ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan señora, Emma Swan

-¡Ay pero que bonito nombre! Yo soy Cora, ¡Ah! ¡Miren! ¡Es la nueva chofer! ¡Qué alegría tenerla en casa! ¡Espere a que mi marido la conozca, usted le va a caer muy bien!

-Sí claro, dijo Regina entre dientes, ya me imagino

Al poco tiempo bajó las escaleras apresuradamente un señor no muy alto y vestido muy elegante

-Buenos días a todos

-¡Buenos días papá! Respondió muy emocionada Regina al momento que se levantaba para darle un abrazo.

¡Buenos días querido! ¡Ah Henry! ¡Mira! Quiero presentarte a la nueva chofer… ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan

-¡Ay pero que bonito nombre! Emma, querido, Emma Swan

-¡Nueva chofer! ¡otra vez recogiste a una vagabunda! Pero querida esta es la cuarta, primero fue la tal Aurora que no hacía más que dormir, luego- Henry dudó

-Cenicienta- respondió Regina

-Ah sí, Cenicienta, que tenía una obsesión por la limpieza de carácter ¡agudo! ¡Casi echa a perder todos los muebles y la ropa! Y de chofer no tenía nada, luego la karateca esa que rompió varios jarrones y adornos ¡finísimos!

-Mulan- dijo Regina

-Sí esa, Mulan, y luego la ¡ratera!, ¡quién sabe esta con qué nos va a salir!

-No se preocupe señor le aseguro que estará muy contento con mi trabajo- respondió Emma

Cora quien había escuchado todo el discurso de su marido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con expresión de no haber entendido nada, añadió

-¡Ay no es un amor esta muchachita! ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan

-¡Ay qué bonito nombre! Yo soy Cora

Henry lanzó un suspiro de conformidad sabiendo que tendría que dejar que Emma se quedara, Emma por su parte no podía evitar voltear el rostro y tapar con su mano la risa que le provocaba toda aquella situación, ¿Cenicienta, Mulán, Aurora? Seguro después de ella vendrían Jazmín, Bella y Rapunzel, reflexionaba Emma mientras trataba de contener la carcajada que quería soltar. Definitivamente había caído en la casa de los Locos Addams, bueno de los Locos Mills.

Un manotazo en la mesa la hizo salir de su trance

-Ya terminó- preguntó Regina

-Si ya nada más me tomo el…- Regina la interrumpió inmediatamente

-Perfecto, ya nos vamos, no me mire con esa cara de sorpresa, es mi chofer y yo tengo que ir a mi oficina, usted me va a llevar y ya voy tarde- le dijo Regina mientras tomaba su bolso

Emma se puso de pie rápidamente y la siguió

-No se tarden mucho, exclamó Zelena al mismo tiempo que mordía un trozo de manzana, sin despegar sus ojos de Emma

Swan sonrió a medias y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir Regina la esperaba junto a un auto negro, era un Mercedes, Emma jamás había visto uno así

-Cierre la boca no se le vayan a meter las moscas, ¿qué no me va a abrir?

-Sí claro, exclamó Emma- abriendo la puerta para que Regina ingresara al automóvil

Emma entró justo después, no podía dejar de admirar los acabados del carro, la fina madera, la piel, todo era tan espectacular, su deleite fue suspendido por la voz molesta de Regina

-Nos vamos o está esperando algo

No. Nada señorita, Swan arrancó el carro y partieron, Emma trataba de hacerle plática a Regina durante el trayecto, pero esta se resistía, a pesar de que cada vez que Emma miraba al retrovisor descubría la mirada color chocolate de Regina clavada en ella, lo que provocó que riera disimuladamente.

-No recuerdo haber contado ningún chiste- comentó Regina en tono sarcástico

-No señorita discúlpeme, recuerdos que le vienen a una, no habla mucho ¿verdad?

-No acostumbro hablar con la servidumbre y menos con los que son temporales, sépase que si sigue aquí es por mi madre que no se quita la idea de la cabeza de andar ayudando a gente como usted.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- dijo Emma frenando el coche

Regina bajó inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a Emma de descender y abrirle la puerta como se supone lo debe hacer una chofer, aun así Emma salió del coche sin fijarse que un hombre venía pasando, ambos chocaron y este último casi se desnuca al caer al suelo.

-¡Bueno es usted una idiota! Gritó Regina y corrió a ayudar al lesionado

Un hombre alto, delgado y, con cabello corto negro, una barba del mismo color que le sombreaba el rostro y unos ojos verdes que complementaban el atractivo se levantó, se sacudía la ropa y se sobaba la parte que se había golpeado con la única mano que tenía, Emma se dio percató que el otro brazo terminaba en un garfio en vez de una mano, característica que le pareció bastante peculiar a Emma, su vestimenta era bastante exótica, color azabache, pero exótica.

-Estoy bien amor no te preocupes, esta idiota que no se fija por dónde camina, quien es eh

-Ah, es la nueva adquisición de mi mamá, la nueva chofer- respondió Regina

-¡Otra vaga…!

-Sí, otra!- interrumpió Regina

-No se quede ahí parada- dijo en tono cortante Regina- Váyase a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y vuelva por mí a las cinco, ¡a las cinco! ¡ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos!

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se marchó para después volver a la hora que Regina le había indicado, el regreso a casa no fue diferente, Regina mirándola y desviando la vista cada que se percataba que Emma la veía por el retrovisor, sin dirigirle la palabra. Al llegar a la mansión Regina subió inmediatamente a su habitación, mientras que Emma se quedó dando una vuelta por el jardín, era bastante amplio, en una de las esquinas divisó a Cora quien tenía una cubeta a su lado izquierdo y una brocha en su mano derecha.

-¡Hola Querida! ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan

-¡Qué bonito nombre!

-Disculpe, está pintando…- Cora interrumpió e hizo un aspaviento

-¡Ah sí! Es que fijese que a mí me encantan las rosas rojas, pero el jardinero se equivocó y plantó blancas en este lugar, y pues nimodo de arrancarlas ¿verdad? Estas también viven, por eso decidí mejor pintarlas de rojo, ¿No gusta ayudarme?- Cora le acercó el bote de pintura roja y le dio una brocha sonriéndole de manera muy dulce

Emma se quedó estupefacta y extrañada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿a quién se le podía ocurrir pintar rosas blancas de rojo? No podía negarse, después de todo, Cora la había recibido y por ella seguía ahí, aun así las insensateces que pasaban en esa familia no dejaban de sorprenderla

-Seguro, pintemos las rosas- respondió Emma sonriendo burlonamente y tomando la brocha

-¡Ah! ¡Qué linda es usted! Por cierto ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan

Emma comenzó a pintar las rosas, giró y alzó la mirada por un minuto, Zelena y Regina la observaban atentamente cada una desde su habitación, ambas miradas eran profundas y penetrantes, Regina se encontraba con sus manos sosteniendo ambas puertas de la ventana, las cuales cerró inmediatamente cuando se vio descubierta por Emma, Zelena por su parte la observaba recargada sobre la repisa, recargando su rostro en su puño derecho, al darse cuenta que Emma la veía le sonrió y le guiño el ojo izquierdo una vez más, Emma se volvió a continuar con la extraña labor, pero podía seguir sintiendo la profunda mirada de Zelena, Emma sonrió, pues podía sentir una mirada más, esta era fuerte, de inmediato supo que Regina estaba observándola nuevamente.

_Continuará _


	3. Chapter 3

"La cantante"

Varios días habían pasado desde que Emma fungía como chofer de la familia Mills, entre pintar rosas junto a Cora, y sentir las constantes miradas de Regina y Zelena, Emma se sentía feliz y su inspiración cada día se incrementaba, sobre todo después de los pequeños y eternos segundos en los que compartía una mirada con los ojos chocolates de la déspota morena.

No podía evitar reír al recordar el incidente con el hombre manco novio de la señorita Mills, ¿cómo un hombre así podía estar compartiendo romance con una mujer como aquella?, Emma se divertía aún más cuando pasaba por la sala de estar y lograba distinguir a Regina y Archie bromeando con Killian, Era un juego de palabras que enloquecía al moreno de ojos azules y barba tupida.

-Hola mi vida por favor perdóname por el incidente con tu chofer, anda ven conmigo a cenar, por favor mi vida- pronunciaba el señor Johns en la línea, mientras Regina junto a Archie no podía evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

-Killian te he dicho que no, me decepciona tu actitud – respondía Regina compartiendo la bocina con Archie para escuchar juntos las palabras empalagosas y sin chiste que susurraba Killian en la línea, Regina no podía contener la risa por lo que le pasaba el teléfono a Archie para que el respondiera.

-Disculpe señor mío, pero yo no soy ni su amor ni su vida soy un simple mayordomo- respondía Archie, sacando de sus casillas al moreno y provocando la risa de Regina. Sin duda aquel juego divirtió a más de una persona, Emma que observaba a lo lejos no podía evitar sonreír y pensaba que seguramente Regina no quería tanto a aquel apuesto hombre.

En el transcurso del nuevo día en la vida de los Mills, Emma compartía tiempo en el jardín con Cora que no dejo de parlotear ni una sola vez y preguntaba el nombre de Emma cada 5 minutos, Emma solo reía y le repetía "Swan señora, Emma Swan", en el jardín logro ver a un conejo blanco mascota de Zelena Mills, mientras visualizaba al pequeño conejo giraba un poco a ver a Cora pintando color carmesí las rosas blancas de su jardín, mezclando eso con la locura de la mujer Mayor, Emma no podía evitar pensar en "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Tras terminar de pintar los rosales faltantes Emma se dirigió a su habitación para limpiarse y acomodar su uniforme, ese día debía recoger al señor Henry Mills en su oficina y traerlo de vuelta a casa. Bastaron sólo unas cuantas horas para que el señor Henry saliera de nuevo de su casa sin levantar sospechas, poco después Regina salió ataviada con un hermoso vestido rojo entallado hasta las rodillas, mostraba cada una de sus curvas a la perfección, su cabello peinado con tal delicadeza que el propio viento debía pedir permiso antes de alborotarlo, se veía radiante, Emma no pudo evitar mirar con la boca abierta, su trance se sintió interrumpido por la morena.

-¿Se quedará ahí parada o me abrirá la puerta del auto?- recalcó Regina con voz firme y dura.

-Mmm mmm.. ¡si! disculpe señorita, ¿a dónde la llevo?, debo decir que luce muy hermosa- Emma no podía evitar callar tal piropo, y notó como las mejillas de Regina se tornaron del mismo color del vestido que la cubría.

-Lléveme al restaurante de la abuelita, tengo una cena con Killian y no me gusta llegar tarde.

Sin más que decir Emma se dirigió al pequeño y acogedor restaurante, abrió la puerta del mercedes y le tendió la mano a Regina para que saliera del auto sin ninguna dificultad, la acompañó hasta la entrada del lugar donde una morena con mechas rojas y minifalda se acercó a ellas

–Buenas noches señorita Mills, su novio la espera- dijo la joven con un toque de coquetería. Regina se retiró al igual que Emma, envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Emma vigilaba el patio y los jardines, pensaba en lo hermosa que era esa noche y en los días tan locos que estaba viviendo, de repente el ruido de un auto hizo a Emma salir de donde su mente se encontraba, y se dirigió a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Hooolaaaaaaaaaaaa Emma! hip, ¡cómo está usted!, pero que bien le queda el uniforme, hip, no haga ruido que están durmiendo dentro y no queremos despertar a nadie- Dijo con un fuerte grito el señor Mills quien se caía de borracho –Hoy me he ganado muchos dólares en el juego de canasta, ahora soy más ricooo! hip –el hombre no paraba de gritar y reírse, a pesar de que Emma quería mantenerlo en silencio. El hombre despertó a Zelena y a Cora quien se asomó por la ventana

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿otro vagabundo?- preguntó Cora algo distraída

-No señora es solo un borracho que se equivocó de casa, vuelva a dormir, yo me encargo de sacarlo- Emma trataba de mantener a Henry escondido tras los pequeños arbustos mientras se dirigía a Cora.

-¡Ay pobrecillo el borrachin!, llévelo afuera y si es un vagabundo me avisa, nos hace falta un nuevo chofer- Cora decía sin siquiera darse cuenta que Emma ya era su chofer.

-Pero señora si yo soy su chofer, vuelva a dormir yo me encargo de todo – Emma entró con cautela a la casa llevando casi en forma de bulto al señor Mills, quien se balanceaba de un lado a otro y tropezaba con lo primero que se encontraba a su paso, después de lograr dejarlo con éxito en su habitación Emma bajó rápidamente las escalera chocando con Zelena, quien llevaba el camisón verde más provocativo que Emma había visto en siglos, era tan pequeño que a penas y ocultaba el trasero de la pelirroja , unas medias acompañadas de un liguero negro hacían juego con el atuendo y una bata larga transparente en tono verdoso terminaba el conjunto de Zelena, quien además sostenía una copa de sidra de manzana verde , y la miraba de forma penetrante como si fuera un león asechando a su presa. Zelena se acercó a Emma con su caminar más sensual poniendo de nervios a la rubia, quien sólo tragó saliva tan hondo que casi se ahoga.

-Señorita Swan, que la trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche, no me diga que estaba buscando algo para robar y después salir corriendo- Zelena parecía fingir la voz era muy baja y sexy a los oídos de Emma.

-No señorita para nada, solo venía a dejar a su padre, pero no le diga a su madre de esto, podría tomarlo mal, es mejor guardar el secreto.-Emma giñó un ojo a Zelena y caminó hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, pero la mujer le tomo el brazo .

-Porque tan pronto Señorita Swan, acaso no le parezco atractiva, puedo ofrecerle una copa de sidra de manzana verde…- Zelena no terminó de decir su oración cuando la voz familiar de Regina Mills interrumpió, el casi beso entre Emma y Zelena.

-Las manzanas verdes son muy acidas hermanita, les recomiendo una copa de la mejor sidra de manzanas rojas que jamás hayan probado, ahora si no les molesta quitarse de mi camino, debo subir por el abrigo que Killian dejó la semana pasada y llevárselo a su auto, no me gusta hacer esperar a "Mi novio"- claramente Regina Mills estaba enfadada a punto de arrancar el corazón de Emma y Zelena y usarlo como leña para el fuego, Emma notó los celos de la morena a kilómetros. Regina tomó el abrigo de Killian y salió de prisa por la sala de estar; Emma no pudo evitar seguirla para darle una explicación, mientras Zelena solo se reía con malicia y subía hacia su habitación.

-¡Señorita Mills por favor déjeme explicarle!- Emma corrió tras Regina quien estaba en el auto de Killian entregando su abrigo, logró distinguir un forcejeo por parte del hombre, quien le robó un beso a la fuerza a Regina Mills, de repente el sonido de la bofetada más fuerte que jamás había escuchado Emma, retumbó en toda la mansión, provocando que el hombre se fuera gritando desde su auto –Nos vemos Mills no me juzgues por ser romántico- Emma tenía las manos apuñadas estaba tan molesta con lo que vio, que solo podía sonreír y golpear el piso con sus pies.

-¿De que se ríe usted señorita Swan?, ¿cuál es el chiste?, acaso no se divirtió lo suficiente con mi hermana- La furia de Regina se notaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, Emma no sabía que contestar solo soltó una última carcajada.

\- Claro que me he divertido mucho hoy, sobre todo al ver semejante bofetada que le acomodó al pesado ese, digo digo al señor Johns, ¿usted debe amarlo mucho no?- Emma disfrutó de sus palabras, saboreó el sarcasmo que tenían cada una de ellas.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo amo?- Respondió Regina clavando sus ojos en Emma

-Bueno si no lo amara no le habría dado con tanta fuerza, sólo se le pega así a alguien que uno quiere de veras- Emma esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Regina se le veía aun molesta pero con el ceño menos fruncido.

-Quiso besarme a la fuerza-

-¡A la fuerza! Un beso jamás debe ser a la fuerza, debe venir por sí solo , con los pasos contaditos, sin pedirse, debe ser esa fuerza magnética entre ambos que sus labios parezcan imanes hechizados por la luz de la luna- Mientras Emma hablaba, ambas se acercaban tanto que podían sentir que sus respiraciones acariciaban la piel ajena .

-Por lo visto usted tiene mucha experiencia con los besos- dijo Regina sonriendo

-No es experiencia es Inspiración

-¿Inspiración?-

-Sí, se necesita ser muy prosaico para no sentir inspiración en una noche como esta, con un jardín lleno de flores, una luna llena y una mujer como usted a lado, hace que le den a una ganas de cantarle al oído todo lo que se quiere- Emma susurro tan cerca del oído de Regina que pudo sentir como se erizaba la piel de la morena, y sin más comenzó a cantar al oído de aquella mujer de mirada ámbar.

-Tengo ganas de gritar, te quiero, este amor no pude más callar porque nadie más que tu mi cielo, nadie más me importará jamás…-Emma cantó a la perfección con la mejor entonación e inspiración que hacía mucho no tenía, era sin duda una de las mejores interpretaciones, estaba tan cerca de Regina a centímetros de un beso perfecto, cuando escuchó el ruido de una ventana abierta, donde Zelena se encontraba viendo el momento con los ojos llenos de ira y la mandíbula trabada, esa mujer se veía amenazante llena de rabia y celos, en que se había metido Emma Swan.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**¿El Rojo o el Verde?**

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levantó como siempre, se arregló, y bajó al comedor para acompañar a la familia en el desayuno. Zelena y Regina ya estaban en la mesa, Swan notó que la actitud de Regina hacia ella era muy diferente, ya no la trataba de manera dura e indiferente, ahora su mirada profunda tenía un tono de calidez.

-Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿durmió bien?

-De maravilla y ¿usted?

Regina se dispuso a contestar cuando Zelena la interrumpió

-Pues yo creo que después de la serenata de anoche durmió como un bebé, ¿no es así hermanita?- dijo Zelena viendo retadoramente a Regina, giró sus ojos a Emma quien se encontraba petrificada y sin saber que responder. -¡Qué! ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿A poco era secreto? Bueno déjenme decirles que se enteró toda la colonia, es difícil no escuchar una voz tan hermosa- dijo Zelena mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana verde y dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa bastante pícara que adornó con un guiño.

Emma se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, Regina por su parte miraba a su hermana con bastante enojo

-Cállate Zelena y deja de estarla mirando así, no ves que la incomodas- dijo Regina al tiempo que hacía lo mismo que Zelena, darle una mordida a una manzana, esta de color rojo y sonreía coquetamente.

Emma comenzó a temblar de los nervios, el hambre se le fue, rió fingidamente y decidió que era momento de salir de ahí, su huída se vió interrumpida por la llegada de Cora.

-¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Buenos días Pongo querido! Buenos días pececi…- Zelena interrumpió

-No tienes que darle los buenos días a los pececitos mamá, ya lo hice yo

-¡Ah Bueno! ¡Muchas gracias hijita que linda!- volteó a ver a Emma quien estaba en posición de retirada- ¡No me diga que ya se va! ¿No nos va a acompañar a desayunar? señorita… ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan y no es que sea grosera pero debo alistar el coche para… Cora quien miraba como de costumbre a Emma sin ponerle realmente atención no la dejó continuar.

-¡No no no! Siéntese y desayune con calma, ya después irá usted a arreglar el coche… ¿A poco usted es la nueva chofer?

-Sí señora, soy yo, se acuerda, Swan, Emma Swan

-¡Ay qué bueno! Es usted muy linda y tiene un nombre muy bonito- contestó Cora mientras comenzaba a degustar el desayuno. Emma no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en la mesa con las miradas penetrantes de las hermanas Mills. Zelena cruzó la pierna y dejó ver el mismo ligero que traía la noche anterior, Emma no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y la boca, Regina al darse cuenta se acomodó el escote del vestido negro que entallaba su figura, Emma giró los ojos e hizo la misma expresión que con Zelena.

El momento fue detenido por la voz de un hombre, Henry Mills se había levantado ya y llegaba a unirse con la familia, de inmediato le lanzó una ojeada de complicidad a Emma por lo sucedido con él y su borrachera la noche anterior la cual Emma correspondió dándole a entender al señor Mills que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, nadie se enteraría del estado en el que había llegado.

-¡Familia mañana por la noche tendremos una fiesta! Una cena de negocios con invitados sumamente importantes, Cora querida, necesito que dispongas todo, debe quedar perfecta, ustedes mis dos princesas, asegúrense de ataviarse con sus mejores galas y usted le dijo a Emma, consígase un vestido, que una de mis hijas le preste uno, por nada del mundo permitiré que se enteren que hemos vuelto a hospedar a una vaga… chofer- dijo Henry tragando saliva- diremos que es amiga de la familia, que se yo, ya inventaremos algo.

-¡Pero Henry, Querido! ¡Qué maravilla una fiesta! ¡Ay a mí me encantan las fiestas!- Dijo Cora emocionada y con una gran sonrisa- pierde cuidado que yo arreglo todo.

-A mí también me encantan las fiestas, el vestido se lo puedo prestar yo- comentó Zelena dirigiéndose a Emma y volviendo a mostrar discretamente el ligero.

-Mejor se lo presto yo- respondió Regina- seguro le van a gustar más los míos, con el pésimo gusto que tienes.

-¡Y que se vea gorda! ¡No pienso permitir que cometas ese crimen!- contestó Zelena retadoramente a Regina

-¡Óyeme pero que te pasa, si yo de gorda no tengo nada! ¡Y si la vistes tú va parecer planta, con eso de que todo lo usas verde!

Zelena miró furiosa a Regina, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Cora paró la pelea

-Ya niñas no discutan, mejor vamos a preparar todo para la fiesta de su papá

-Oye Papá, ¿Y vas a invitar a las sangronas esas?- preguntó Regina mientras continuaba comiendo

-Hija, no empieces, son las hijas de mis colegas, por ningún motivo quiero que les vayas a hacer una grosería, tu tampoco eh Zelena- Dijo Henry en tono muy serio

-No te preocupes papá, si lo que menos me va a interesar es estar con ellas- dijo mirando fijamente a Swan y después a Regina.

-Bueno respondió Cora, ahora que me acuerdo, todavía no termino de pintar mis rosas, es que el jardinero se volvió a equivocar- dijo Cora sonriendo y mirando a Emma- No le gustaría venir a ayudarme señorita… ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan, Emma Swan, señora

-¡Ay mamá!- Dijo Zelena- seguro Emma tiene cosas más importantes que hacer

Emma quien ya no veía la salida de la incómoda situación entre las hermanas Mills se levantó presurosa y aliviada de haber encontrado un escape, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas, ciertamente no le encantaba pintar las rosas, pero la presencia y la mirada de las hermanas eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nada puede ser más importante que ayudarla a pintar sus rosas señora! si me permite voy por la pintura y las brochas y la espero en el jardín. Cora le sonrió dulcemente mostrando su agradecimiento, Emma se puso de pie y salió sin querer echar la vista atrás.

Emma estuvo pintando rosas toda la mañana, decidió comer en la cocina, con Archie, para evitar a toda costa un encuentro con las hermanas, vaya problema en el que se había metido pensaba. Archie por su parte no dejaba de verla haciéndole saber que ya se había dado cuenta de la situación de ella con las hermanas y reía a modo de compinche.

Después de la comida y de ayudar un poco en la cocina, Emma subió a asearse, estaba cubierta de carmín. Se estaba desnudando para darse un baño cuando alguien entró inesperadamente al cuarto, Emma se cubrió de inmediato, giro la cabeza, una mujer de ojos aceituna y cabello largo cobrizo la observaba atentamente, era Zelena, quien llevaba un vestido muy ligero color verde esmeralda y tan corto que dejaba ver su provocativo ligero, sostenía un vestido muy elegante y femenino en su mano derecha.

-Perdón, no quise importunarla, sólo vengo a enseñarle el vestido que usará la noche de mañana, es de los más finos y más sensuales que tengo- le dijo Zelena a Emma entre susurros y mientras caminaba poco a poco hacia ella- es verde sí, ya le dijo mi hermana que soy amante de ese color, el verde es vida no lo cree así usted- Zelena estaba ya tan cerca que esto último se lo dijo en el oído y jugando con su cabello, al momento que comenzaba a acariciar la pierna de Emma. Emma de momento quiso alejarse, pero Zelena la detuvo y acercó su boca a sus labios.

-Vamos Swan no sea tímida, yo sé que le gusto y mucho- la mano de Zelena subió un poco más, provocando que Emma se enchinara, de pronto Emma se encontraba besando a la hermosa mujer alta, simplemente no se pudo resistir, había algo en ella que fascinaba a Swan. Zelena interrumpió un momento el beso, sonrió y trabó la puerta.

Unas horas después Emma se encontraba recostada en su cama, el vestido verde que le prestó Zelena yacía junto a ella, recordaba todo lo acontecido, simplemente no podía creer lo sucedido, reflexionaba cuando de nuevo entraron en la habitación, Emma alzó la cabeza de inmediato esperando ver a Zelena, pero esta vez era Regina, quien entallada en un sexy vestido negro sostenía un vestido color rubí en la mano derecha.

-Perdón si la asusté, vengo a mostrarle el vestido que usará en la fiesta- Emma se apresuró a esconder bajo la cama el vestido verde. -es rojo, continuó Regina sin percatarse de la acción de Swan pues miraba el vestido, mi favorito, el color de la pasión ¿no lo cree así?- le dijo Regina a modo de secreto mientras se acercaba lentamente, a Emma se le salieron de sus órbitas los ojos, eso no podía estar pasando. Regina acercó su boca a la de Emma mientras comenzaba a acariciar la pierna de la misma, Emma no atinaba a decir palabra.

-¿Qué le sucede?, ¿ahora va a decir que no le gusto?, anoche me pareció escuchar que usted era una experta en besos, ¿por qué no descubrimos su talento?- Regina comenzó a besar a Emma, mientras recorría con su mano todo el cuerpo de esta, Emma sintió un fuego que la quemaba y sin más, cedió ante la morena de mirada ámbar que se encontraba ante ella.

Para la noche Emma estaba más ensimismada que nunca, corrían por su mente las imágenes de las escenas con las hermanas, mientras recordaba, aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones volvieron a encenderse, había disfrutado lo sucedido con ambas, las dos habían despertado algo en ella, algo fuerte, al principio creyó sentirse más atraída por Regina, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Zelena no le había sido nunca indiferente, la realidad era que ya no sabía a quién prefería, a quién quería, las dos le producían efectos secundarios, meditaba en Regina, luego en Zelena, no podía encontrar defecto alguno en ninguna, las dos eran igual de hermosas. Extendió su mano y percibió una tela suave, era el vestido rojo que Regina le trajo, dio un sobresalto y se asomó debajo de la cama para sacar el vestido verde que Zelena le prestaba, sostuvo los dos, veía uno y otro, pasó varios minutos girando la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder decidirse por alguno, además pensaba en la furia que desataría en una las hermanas si usaba uno u otro vestido, y claro si llegaban a enterarse de todo.

\- ¿El rojo o el verde?- se decía Emma mientras sonreía pícaramente.

_Continuará _


	5. Chapter 5

¿Quién será?

El día de la fiesta había llegado, Cora se encargaba de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, la vajilla nueva, los nuevos cubiertos de plata, la mejor sidra de manzana que Regina preparaba estaba ya entre los hielos, se podía oler a kilómetros el cerdo al horno bañado en vino y especias, un manjar para los dioses griegos, el queso y el pan mas delicioso que Emma había probado en siglos, sin duda las fiestas de los Mills eran algo del otro mundo, elegancia, delicadeza y exquisitez por donde se le mirase. Henry Mills por su parte se encontraba en su despacho arreglando los papeles de la caballeriza que pronto sería de su propiedad, siempre y cuando el Señor Gold no desistiera de la venta, ya que era un hombre muy difícil para los negocios y nunca perdía, si esta noche no resultaba como el señor Mills esperaba, su negocio podría irse en picada, no sólo debían impresionar a Gold y su joven esposa Belle, sino también a Marco y su hijo August, sin su ayuda Henry no podría construir esas caballerizas como las de mejor clase en todo el continente americano; Zelena ayudaba a su madre mientras jugaba con su pequeño mono, ante los ojos de Emma, la pelirroja estaba un poco chiflada, sin embargo después de los besos y caricias que había compartido con ella podría arriesgarse a entablar una relación, pero la forma de ser tan abierta asustaba a Emma en cierto punto.

Regina no preparaba nada de la fiesta en absoluto, ella estaba mas ocupada por sus propios negocios que por los de su padre, esta fiesta sería una más en la historia de la mansión, así que esa mañana mientras todo a su alrededor era un caos, Regina deseaba salir corriendo, llamó a Emma con un grito para que la llevara directo a su oficina, el llamado de la morena sacó de sus pensamientos a Emma haciéndola saltar en su lugar y posteriormente acudir al llamado.

-¡Señorita Swan! ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, ¡usted provocará la pérdida de mis cuerdas vocales cada que solicito sus servicios!- Regina se veía molesta pero con una sonrisa provocadora y algo coqueta.

-Regina, disculpa estaba pensando en lo apurada que será esta noche con la fiesta- , Emma no pudo evitar morder sus labios al ver los carnosos engalanados con un hermoso rojo carmín que Regina portaba sutilmente en su hermoso rostro, recordar como esos perfectos labios se habían movido al ritmo de los suyos en un suave beso, un beso que hacía la diferencia de todos los que Emma había dado en sus años de amoríos, había sido especial, mágico, poderoso. En comparación con Zelena quien era apasionada hasta en el besar, Regina era misteriosa era difícil poder distinguir entre pasión o dulzura en sus besos.

-¿Regina?, ¿desde cuando dejé de ser la Señorita Mills?, le recuerdo Swan que usted es solamente la chofer- Regina parecía quemar con su mirada, pero su tono vocal bajó a un punto en que la armonía que salía de sus labios era tan seductora para cualquier cisne en un lago.

-Al parecer "Señorita Mills", hoy soy una invitada mas a la fiesta eso lo dejó muy en claro su padre, y es Regina desde que entró a mi habitación y puso su boca perfecta sobre la mía- Emma se acercó tanto a Regina que podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la de ella, podía sentir como los vellos corporales de la morena se erizaban como si fueran a bailar un Tango entre ellos.

-Cierto Emma Swan, hoy sólo por orden de mi padre eres una invitada más, y sobre el beso-Regina pego su rostro mas al de Emma teniendo sólo su juicio de separación, y uso la voz más sexy y poderosa que encontró en sus adentros- no puede negar que fue mejor de lo que pensaba, y que desde ese momento estoy en sus sueños como usted en los míos.- Sin más que decir Regina dio un paso hacia atrás, le brindó un giño y salió corriendo de la mansión.

Emma estaba con la boca abierta y el corazón a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho, como podía haber estado en tan semejante situación, como podía estar haciendo de chofer, conquistar el corazón de dos hermosas mujeres, encontrar a la perfecta familia, aquella que nunca tuvo en su época de infante, como pudo conseguir todo esto en la búsqueda de inspiración musical.

La tarde transcurrió tan alocada como la vida de Emma en esos momentos, ella ayudó a Cora con la lista de invitados, intercambió miradas seductoras con Zelena mientras colocaban los floreros en el centro de todas las mesas de la casa, bromeaba con Archie y jugaba con Pongo en los amplios jardines, era un día loco pero agradable, hasta que regresó a su habitación y observo detenidamente los bellos vestidos de las hermanas Mills, aun no decidía que vestido llevaría en la fiesta, así que decidió entrar a la ducha y despejar su mente, al salir de nuevo la santa inquisición se manifestaba en forma de prendas femeninas, si elegía el verde posiblemente Regina la asesinaría junto con su hermana, y después las haría tacos y las vendería en las afueras de la escuela primaria del pueblo, si elegía el rojo, bueno la reacción podría ser similar aunque probablemente Zelena primero asesinaría a Regina, después seduce de nuevo a Emma y en el acto pasional , asesina a Emma, ambos caminos eran peligrosos por donde los mirase.

Primero se puso el vestido Verde era muy hermoso y elegante, era un vestido largo , cubría por completo sus pies, tenía las mangas arriba de los codos, una apertura en la falda que hacía que su pierna saliera desnuda de la prenda esmeralda, y un escote que llegaba al ombligo, sin duda muy sexy pero demasiado para el gusto de Emma, se lo quitó y se probó el vestido rojo, un rojo rubí muy lindo y elegante (las hermanas tenían clase de eso no había duda) este no mostraba escote alguno era de mangas largas con adornos en negro y pequeños diamantes, tenía un corte estilo sirena y se entallaba perfectamente en su cintura y sus caderas, aunque en la parte del trasero no se veía tan bien como esperaba, no pudo evitar imaginar a Regina con el puesto, este pensamiento envió choques eléctricos por su espalda hasta estremecerse en un pequeño escalofrío, no tuvo más remedio que quitárselo, -¿Qué lio?- decía entre dientes, cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta, tomó la bata de baño, la colocó en su cuerpo y se dirigió a abrir.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola querida!…..mmm ¿cómo dice qué se llama?- Cora entro a la habitación como siempre sonriente y distraída, llevaba un vestido negro colgando de su brazo.

.-Swan señora Emma Swan, dígame ¿a qué debo su placentera visita?- Emma se reía mientras observaba detalladamente a la mujer mayor con problemas de memoria.

-Mi esposo me dijo que es usted invitada para la fiesta de esta noche, aunque yo no recuerdo haberla visto antes posiblemente nos conocemos del club… ¡oooh! pero que hermosos vestidos, se parecen mucho a los de mis hijas, seguro se pondrán unos similares a estos-

-Bueno señora no nos conocemos del club, usted me dio trabajo aquí un día que…- Emma no terminó de explicar cuando la otra mujer ya había interrumpido

-Con tan hermosos vestidos seguramente no le servirá de nada este que compré en la boutique esta mañana- Cora veía con tristeza y decepción el vestido negro que llevaba en sus manos

-No, no, para nada, será todo un honor portar tan bella pieza que usted amablemente compró para mi, no sabe cuanto necesitaba otro vestido- Emma hizo un gesto como si se limpiara el sudor de la frente, y sonreía en complicidad con la ironía y el destino.

-¡Que gusto! Entonces lo dejaré sobre su cama y me iré a arreglar que no tardan en llegar los invitados, y al parecer según Henry hoy nos visitará una tal Emma Swan, dijo que era importante que lo recordara, con permiso señorita-

Emma cerro la puerta y soltó una gran carcajada esa mujer tenía serios problemas, pero la había salvado de uno enorme, tomo el vestido negro se lo probó , justo a la medida, un vestido de manga corta, con corte en forma de "V" que solo permitía que se mostrara un poco de sus pechos, tenía un ligero corte en la falda que hacía ver su muslo derecho y un cinturón negro con hebilla adiamantada color plata, era perfecto para la ocasión, pero no quería dejar a las hermanas así, con la duda, quería hacerles saber que sentía algo por ambas, no estaba segura de que , se peinó el cabello en un chongo recogido dejó unos mechones y flequillo de fuera, buscó entre los accesorios que las hermanas habían llevado, y optó por colocarse los aretes de oro blanco y rubíes de Regina, y un dije de esmeralda cuadrado sobre una gargantilla de oro blanco y diamantes. Terminó de arreglarse y bajó a la recepción para acompañar a la familia Mills.

Junto a las escaleras se encontraban Regina y Zelena, ambas tan radiantes y hermosas como nunca antes, se podía ver que era una batalla de estilos y sensualidad entre las dos mujeres, junto a la puerta Cora del brazo de Henry y Archie del otro lado, al escuchar las zapatillas de Emma, todos giraron su rostros para confirmar la presencia de la rubia, las hermanas estaban hechas un manojo de nervios no sabían que vestido había decidido usar Emma, se sorprendieron tanto al ver a la rubia en el vestido negro con los accesorios de ambas, que voltearon a verse entre si con la boca abierta.

Zelena fue la primera en lanzarse a Emma, la recibió a media escalera con una sonrisa seductora, miró a la rubia de pies a cabeza mordiendo sus labios en el acto.

-Vaya vaya, pero miren a la princesa salida del cuento, es usted una musa entre mortales señorita swan, puedo notar el verde en su hermoso cuello- Zelena susurró al oído de Emma acariciando su mano, ahora Emma sentía escalofríos de nuevo esta vez por la pelirroja

Regina fulminaba con la mirada a las mujeres que terminaban de bajar las escaleras con los brazos entrelazados mientras compartían suaves risas, los celos se veían en cada poro de su piel, salió de la casa, pero antes de que diera un paso afuera Killian hacía su apropiada aparición, con un taje negro y corbata roja, la barba perfectamente delineada alrededor de su rostro, y en lugar del garfio , una mano descubierta con un guante negro de cuero, el hombre estaba mas que guapo, cualquiera podría derretirse con su encanto, Regina lo besó con entusiasmo pero en lugar de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del beso, dirigió la mirada a Emma, quien soltó de tajo a Zelena y se puso tan roja como el vestido de la morena, su ceño fruncido manifestó el enojo, por lo que decidió ir a la cocina, mientras Zelena se reía a carcajadas por la reacción de ambas mujeres

Después de que Killian y Regina rompieran su apasionado beso (que dejó sorprendido al moreno de ojos azules) por la llegada de Gold y Belle, y posterior mente de Marco y August, llegaron más invitados , David y su esposa Catherine, la señora Lucas y su nieta Ruby, algunas mujeres que parecían salidas del convento, unos pequeños hombres, Felipe y Aurora, entre otros miembros importantes de la ciudad, para Emma aquello parecía un libro de cuentos, sobretodo al ver a los 7 hombrecitos desfilar hacia el comedor.

August no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a Emma, la había visto desde que llegó y le pareció la mujer más hermosa, después de tener sus amoríos con las hermanas, Emma Swan le era una mujer llena de misterios y tan linda como pocas.

-Hola señorita, no pude evitar verla cuando llegue, por lo general en esta casa las visitas extrañas resultan ser vagabundos, pero sin duda usted es parte de la familia, se nota en su estilo, ¿Es prima de las Mills?-August coqueteaba descaradamente con Emma, haciendo que la rubia se incomodara.

-Así es, una prima muy muuuy lejana de las Mills y usted es?- Emma daba unos pasos hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que el hombre invadía su espacio personal, igual dio un giro de cabeza y distinguió a Zelena y Regina mirándola fijamente mientras ambas mujeres mantenían conversación con sus acompañantes

-Bueno ahora entiendo de donde sacó tanta belleza- August acarició la mejilla de Emma, quien afortunadamente fue rescatada por Zelena.

-¡August querido! Que gusto verte, ya conoces a nuestra querida Emma, es toda una delicia no crees- Zelena había jalado a su lado a Emma entrelazando nuevamente sus brazos.

-Si toda una delicia sin duda- Regina dijo provocando que los tres voltearan asustados a verla- Además de que canta como los ángeles, sería un gran placer que nos deleite un sentido mas aparte de la vista, querida Emma- Regina sacó a Emma del brazo de Zelena anunciando que la mujer rubia cantaría para los presentes, se acercó al oído de Emma y susurró ...-¡Qué hermosos pendientes lleva!, opacan el resto del conjunto, y le dan un cierto brillo a sus bellos ojos azules, el rojo va con usted sin duda.

Emma podía sentir la respiración de la morena en su cuello y su oído, esto había ido demasiado lejos, ahora estaba siendo víctima de un duelo entre poderosas hechiceras, y punto fijo de August, y además tenía que cantar frente a toda esa gente extraña, si la tierra se abriera frente a sus pies no dudaría en saltar al fondo, tenía que burlarse de las hermanas, así como ellas se burlaban de ella, sin más comenzó a cantar dirigiéndose a ambas mujeres.

-¿Quién será la que me quiere a mí?, ¿quién será, quién será?, ¿quién será la que me de su amor? ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?, He querido volver a vivir la pasión y el calor de un amor, de un amor que me hiciera feliz como ayer lo fui- Emma se reía cada que cantaba "¿Quién será?, y veía a las hermanas con desesperación, lujuria y coqueteo, Regina se había levantado del asiento, al igual que Zelena, ambas compartieron una mirada suicida y giraron para acercarse a Emma, la rubia ya había terminado de cantar, entre aplausos encontró las caras de Regina y Zelena frente a ella, amenazantes, no podía evitar sentir la presión del momento, por suerte August llegó por detrás, tomándola de la cintura y poniendo un casto beso en su cabello, las Mills se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal acción, Emma sólo sonrió y se volvió a August.

-Sin duda usted canta hermoso señorita Swan, Regina no se equivocó al decirlo, me gustaría conocerla más, la invito al club mañana a las 10 am, me gustaría compartir un desayuno con usted y tal vez pueda enseñarme a nadar- August se dirigió a Emma sin importarle nada más que la rubia

-Me encantaría, nos vemos mañana a las 10 am en el club- Emma dijo mientras veía la reacción de las mujeres que matarían a August si pudieran. El juego ahora esta de su lado y no pensaba perderlo, volvería locas a esas mujeres hasta que la que en realidad sentía amor por Emma tuviera la decencia de decirlo.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"**Cómplices"**

Llegó el martes y Emma se arreglaba en su cuarto para la salida al club que tenía con August, decidió ataviarse con un vestido blanco que dibujaba su figura a la perfección, su cabello rubio lo dejó caer libre por su espalda, comenzó a darle color a su rostro, primero los ojos, luego los labios, no muy cargados, pues a Emma siempre le había gustado lucir natural, se dio una última revisada en el espejo y abrió la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a su cita, dio un salto cuando vio a las hermanas Mills, ambas parecían haber estado a punto de llamarla cuando Emma salió, Swan observó como las dos escondían su puño detrás de su espalda y se echaban una mirada. Todo indicaba que las hermanas se habían encontrado por casualidad queriendo interceptar a Emma, una situación que le pareció bastante peculiar y simpática a Swan quien también se extrañó que no se volteaban a ver con odio, por el contrario, en sus ojos había una especia de complicidad.

-Veo que ya se va, irresistible como siempre- dijo Zelena al tiempo que le lanzaba su ya famosa sonrisa coqueta y mordía un poco su labio mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

-Tiene buen gusto Swan, ese vestido le va muy bien- añadió Regina sonriendo de manera coqueta y sensual al igual que su hermana

Emma estaba perpleja, ninguna de las dos se había interrumpido, no se habían querido matar entre ellas, sin duda algo extraño ocurría, Emma dejó sus vacilaciones para después y se fue no sin antes darles una mirada provocadora a ambas hermanas.

-Nos vemos más tarde señoritas, espero no se les ofrezca nada en mi ausencia- Emma giró la cabeza y rio pícaramente, en el fondo sabía que las hermanas no podían contener los celos que les provocaba su reunión con el joven August.

Emma arribó muy puntual a su cita en el club, un hombre la guio hasta la mesa donde la esperaban, Swan se heló al ver aquél joven hecho a mano que la aguardaba, alto, fuerte, varonil, nada mal, pensó Emma, nada mal. Cuando August la visualizó se apresuró a ir por ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la mesa, caballerosamente le retiró la silla para que tomara asiento, posteriormente lo hizo el, comenzando así la charla.

Emma reía despreocupadamente con las bromas y el buen humor de August quien no se cansaba de halagarla y persuadirla en todo momento, sus miradas se cruzaban a cada rato, en algunas ocasiones Emma no podía evitar bajar la vista sonrojada por el trato exquisito que le estaba dando August, los ojos de aquel joven eran profundos y dulces, a Swan le agradaba, tenía que aceptar que estaba pasando un rato bastante ameno, nunca se imaginó que sería así, en un principio iba un poco forzada y un poco motivada por los celos que quería darle a las hermanas, pero durante todo el tiempo que había estado con el muchacho, las hermanas no habían venido a su mente, su fastidio por haber tenido que ir se había convertido en alegría.

August tomó su mano y comenzó a pronunciarle unas palabras, Emma se quedó en –jamás había conocido una mujer como tú- pues sus ojos se posaron en una de las mesas del fondo, ahí sentadas, una con un vestido ligero color rubí y la otra con un vestido ligero color esmeralda, se encontraban las hermanas Mills, ambas con unos sombreros negros con los que intentaban camuflajear su rostro y unos lentes oscuros para coronar el supuesto disfraz, las dos con la pierna cruzada y con unas bebidas muy exóticas volteaban discretamente hacia la mesa de Emma y August, era obvio que los habían estado vigilando desde su llegada, Swan sonrió sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo- dijo August muy emocionado

-¿De acuerdo con qué?- respondió Emma sin tener la menor idea de a lo que se refería August

-Pues con lo que te acabo de decir, o es que no me has prestado atención

-¡No! Es decir, claro que te escuché perfectamente, sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo- contestó Emma para disfrazar su distracción

-¡Perfecto!, me alegra mucho que estés dispuesta a que sigamos saliendo y a conocernos mejor, eso quiere decir que también te gusto.

Emma quedó boquiabierta no era eso lo que tenía en mente, y ahora ¿cómo le iba a decir que no? Swan se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué hacer, ver a las hermanas le había hecho recordar de nuevo sus sentimientos por ambas y August no estaba dentro de ellos, pero ver al muchacho tan emocionado enternecía a Emma y al mismo tiempo le daba una vergüenza enorme tener que admitir que literalmente lo había ignorado, por otra parte herir susceptibilidades tampoco era del gusto de Swan. Emma se vio envuelta en un tremendo lío por milésima vez, August interrumpió las reflexiones de Emma para ponerse de pie y ofrecerse a traerle una bebida, Emma asintió torpemente, cuando el joven regresó y tomó asiento, inmediatamente y de la nada la silla se rompió provocando que August casi se desnucara al caer de sentón y luego de espaldas, al tiempo que tiraba la bebida encima de Emma, esta levantó la mirada, al fondo Zelena reía burlonamente por la situación, a Swan le pareció por un momento que Zelena había provocado el accidente pues extrañamente su mano apuntaba hacia la silla de August, además movía extrañamente los dedos cada que August intentaba pararse y el movimiento de los dedos coincidía con las caídas del joven, pero eso no podía ser posible a menos que esta última fuera una bruja, Swan estaba sumamente extrañada con lo que pasaba, le lanzó una mirada a Zelena para que esta notara que ya se había percatado de su presencia, Zelena se giró inmediatamente no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Emma, en cuanto lo hizo, Swan pudo por fin lograr que August se incorporara.

Este se puso de pie bastante atontado, no podía comprender porque no había podido poner de pie y se había caído como diez veces, además se encontraba adolorido aunque esto último no lo admitió frente a Emma.

-Este piso que está muy resbaloso, pero no te preocupes estoy bien

-¿Seguro?

-¡Completamente! No te preocupes, ¡pero mira que tonto! Te he rociado con la bebida, pero ahorita te consigo algo para que te limpies- August revisó con la mirada el lugar y divisó una toalla en uno de los camastros de la alberca, se dirigió allá para traérsela a Emma, Swan mientras tanto veía su vestido y reflexionaba en lo que había pasado, ¿sería posible que Zelena hubiera provocado las diez caídad de August? Un chapuzón y un grito sacarón a Emma de sus pensamientos, August había vuelto a caerse esta vez a la alberca, Emma giró su mirada hacia la mesa de las hermanas, esta vez, era Regina quien reía culpablemente y con sus manos apuntando hacia August quien cada que trataba de apoyarse y salir de la alberca resbalaba y volvía a sumergirse, Swan notó que los resbalones y sumergidas de August también coincidían con el movimiento de las manos y dedos de Regina, ambas hermanas se miraban y reían fascinadas por la situación, Emma no sabía que pensar, creer que ellas estaban provocando todo le parecía una locura, nuevamente lanzó una ojeada, esta vez a la morena, quien al percatarse bajo sus manos y tomó asiento no sin antes mirar sensualmente a Emma y sonreírle, casualmente en cuanto Regina bajo sus manos y se sentó, August pudo por fin salir de la alberca ensopado, había sucedido lo mismo que con el incidente anterior, las hermanas Mills parecían ser las culpables por más ilógico que pareciera.

Se acercó a Emma escurriendo, Emma no podía evitar ocultar una sonrisa, dentro de todo lo confuso, la situación le había parecido cómica.

-Creo que tendré que ir a cambiarme- dijo August bastante molesto y apenado

-No te preocupes, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión- le respondió Emma con una gran sonrisa

-Eso quiere decir que me aceptaras otra invitación

-Por supuesto- respondió Emma mientras veía de reojo a las hermanas y le sonreía al apuesto joven que tenía en frente, August respondió a esa sonrisa y acercó sus labios para intentar besar a Emma, un tropezón que provocó que August se precipitará al suelo de nuevo interrumpió el beso, Swan giró la mirada, ambas hermanas se encontraban con sus manos apuntando hacia August y con unos ojos centelleantes de celos, al verse notadas por Emma, ambas se retiraron disimuladamente. August se puso de pie

-No sé qué me pasa el día de hoy, ando un poco torpe, no creas que soy así todos los días- vacilaba el joven mientras subía y bajaba la mirada hacia los ojos de Emma

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos días así, por qué no te vas a descansar

-Sí, Sí creo que eso será lo mejor, pero te llamo eh, tenemos una plática pendiente

-Por supuesto- respondió Emma- lo tendré muy presente.

August sonrió y se retiró llevándose su mano a su cabeza una y otra vez tratando de explicarse lo ocurrido. Emma se quedó unos segundos reflexionando también, tomó sus cosas y emprendió el regreso a la casa de Los Locos Mills como ella la llamaba.

Al llegar a la mansión una voz chillona la recibió

-¡Hola Querida! ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Swan señora, Emma Swan

-¡Ah claro! ¡Emma! ¡Qué lindo nombre! La he estado buscando para que me ayude a pintar mis rosas- comentó Cora con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-Sí claro señora, tuve un compromiso, nada más me cambio y bajo a ayudarla- dijo Emma respondiendo a la sonrisa de Cora y entrando a la mansión.

Swan se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse el vestido todo manchado por la bebida que August le había tirado, apenas se lo había quitado, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió repentinamente

-¡Y bien! Que tal estuvo su salida- dijo Zelena riendo a carcajadas, a las que se le unieron las risas de Regina

-¿Se divirtió Swan? A mí me parece que el muchacho es algo torpe y tonto, ¿no cree?- dijo Regina, ambas hermanas rieron

-¡Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanita!- respondió Zelena acariciando su pequeño mono

Emma se cruzó de brazos y vio a las dos hermanas con un gesto que denotaba que había descubierto la culpabilidad de ambas en lo sucedido.

-Bueno, la dejamos que se termine de cambiar- dijo Zelena

-Aunque para mí se ve mejor sin vestido, Swan- añadió Regina

Ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron maliciosamente para luego abandonar la habitación y dejar a Emma totalmente sonrojada por la última frase de la morena. Emma terminó de arreglarse y bajó a ayudar a la señora Cora a pintar sus rosas como se lo había prometido.

Para la hora de la cena las cosas entre las hermanas habían vuelto a la normalidad, ambas se interrumpían y se peleaban como de costumbre.

-Yo pienso que a ese vestido blanco que utilizó hoy le hizo falta un toque de verde- dijo Zelena mientras probaba el primer bocado.

-¡Tú todo lo quieres verde!- le respondió Regina- como si Swan fuera una planta, a ese vestido lo que le hizo falta fue un toque de rojo, quizá unos rubíes.

-¡Claro!- Contestó Zelena- blanco y rojo, como cupido, que encantador- añadió Zelena sarcásticamente.

Emma no podía evitar reír ante los pleitos de las hermanas, era obvio que ambas sentían algo por ella y ese algo las había llevado a unirse solamente por esa ocasión para arruinarle la reunión con August, porque habían sido ellas sin duda alguna, la idea de que las hermanas al parecer poseían poderes excitó aún más a Emma, ahora le tocaba descubrir entre los sentimientos de las dos, cuáles eran los verdaderos. El debate continuaba, ¿el rojo o el verde? ¿La morena o la pelirroja? ¿Y qué haría respecto a August? Todas estas preguntas inundaban la mente de Emma mientras las discusiones de las hermanas sonorizaban el ambiente.

_Continuará_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Magia**

Emma había pasado tola la semana pensando en aquel acontecimiento con las hermanas Mills en su cita con August, ¿sería acaso una coincidencia o existía la posibilidad de que estas hermosas mujeres tuvieran poderes mágicos? , aunque esto último sonaba como una gran locura solo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas y en las películas, en sus muchos viajes había visto grandes espectáculos de magia pero sabía que por muy bueno que fuera el mago, siempre existían trucos detrás de todo el espectáculo, pero algo como aquel momento en el club, eso era extraño, ponía su mente a jugar con lo que creía real y lo que no era.

Todos esos pensamientos dejaron a Emma hecha un lío más de lo que ya estaba, se olvidó por completo de que había aceptado salir con August una segunda vez, pasó una semana desatendida por completo del moreno de ojos azules.

\- ¡Señorita Swan!, ¿acaso no escucha el teléfono?, ¿Qué no puede contestar?, sus privilegios como "prima" terminaron desde el día de la fiesta y su desastrosa cita con August, que hombre tan patético no puede ni mantenerse en pie, y aun así insiste en coquetear con usted – la voz de Regina estaba acompañada de sarcasmo y diversión, aunque también recuperó el tono autoritario con el que Emma la conoció por vez primera. Regina no dejaba de hablar a pesar de que Emma ya estaba atendiendo el teléfono.

-Aquí Emma…. ¡August! Pero que gusto justamente estábamos hablando de ti y tu magnificencia- Emma pudo notar como el énfasis en el nombre de su pretendiente, tuvo un impacto soberbio en el rostro de la morena, sin duda lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba sacar de sus casillas a la hermosa mujer- si August claro que si, nos vemos mañana en el club sería maravilloso pasar un momento junto a tí me divertí mucho la última vez que nos vimos- Este último comentario sacó una sonrisa a Regina sin duda la morena recordaba sus travesuras con August en sintonía con su querida hermana, Emma logró distinguir la picardía en el rostro de Regina provocando que sus pensamientos sobre "magia" invadieran de nuevo su mente.

-Bueno creí que al ver la torpeza física e intelectual de August usted desistiría de verlo una segunda vez, pero al parecer, le encantan los idiotas, diviértase mucho Swan pero recuerde que sigue siendo nuestra chofer, si no fuera por mi padre y mi madre usted ya estaría recogiendo basura en las afueras de la ciudad- Sin más que decir y llena de celos Regina Mills dio la vuelta y salió de la casa dando un tremendo portazo que sacudió toda la mansión.

Emma soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de la morena, ella estaba segura que a Regina Gruñidos Mills le encantaría jugar de un modo mas placentero en su compañía, sus risas fueron apaciguadas por una mano traviesa que acariciaba su espalda, provocando un escalofrió que recorría desde su cabeza hasta los talones, al girarse notó la enorme y sensual sonrisa de Zelena, quien llevaba un pequeño pantalón ajustado color blanco, una playera de manga corta color verde con un tremendo escote que hacia lucir sus pechos y colgando de su costado derecho su inseparable mono.

-Hola Emma veo que has desechado el uniforme de chofer, tan bien que te quedaba, aunque sin duda este estilo citadino te hace ver mas deliciosa, si fueras una manzana ya te abría devorado de un solo bocado- La mirada lujuriosa de Zelena recorría la figura de la rubia mientras su voz tomaba un tono bajo y sensual, Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acontecimiento, si tenía algo esta mujer perversa sin duda era el impacto en la banalidad de la rubia.

-Señorita Mills, usted también luce hermosa, el verde es su color de eso no existe duda alguna, con su permiso debo asistir con su madre a un juego de canasta junto a sus amigas, sigo siendo su chofer aunque por órdenes de su padre ya no debo usar el uniforme para evitar sospechas de sus socios, ahora si me permite…- Emma intento pasar a lado de Zelena quien la interrumpió plasmando sus labios contra los suyos robando un beso algo casto para el gusto de Zelena pero bien aprovechado, a Emma no le desagrado por lo que continuó el beso tomando por la cintura a Zelena quien sonrió ante la decisión de la rubia, ambas mujeres se dejaron llevar por el momento que se olvidaron que estaban en la mitad de la sala de estar de la mansión, su momento se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal, Emma pidió disculpas a Zelena y fue a abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa August estaba ahí parado con un enorme ramo de rosas, vestía de pantalón holgado color crema con una playera tipo polo blanca, gafas solares y sandalias de piel, un estilo muy del club.

-¡August! ¡Qué gusto verte! pero, dime ¿qué haces aquí? Quedamos de vernos mañana en el club, porque esta visita tan repentina.

-Emma querida, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, sé que te dije que mañana pero no podía evitarlo no podía aguantar un momento más sin verte y sin intentar remediar mi falta la primera vez que nos vimos, no sé qué paso de verdad no soy así, por favor ven conmigo al club es temprano aun, podemos nadar y te invito a comer algo, por cierto esto es para ti espero que te gusten- August dio el ramo de rosas a Emma mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín.

-¡Pero que hermosas rosas Emma! es un detalle anticuado pero lindo, dicen que los hombres con problemas sexuales tienden a regalar rosas para ocultar su falta de… ¡entusiasmo!- Zelena apareció detrás de Emma viendo las rosas y refiriéndose a August con desprecio y burla.

-Bueno yo, yo no tengo esos problemas, solo quería ser detallista con Emma un regalo hermoso para una mujer hermosa- August estaba completamente rojo de la cara, tan avergonzado con lo que acababa de decir Zelena, que si pudiera enterrar su cabeza en el suelo en ese momento lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias por las rosas de verdad me fascinaron, y si me das un momento voy a cambiarme de ropa y nos podemos ir al club- Emma olía las rosas y sonreía a Zelena con picardía, viendo como la cara de Zelena mostraba su enojo y frustración por cada poro, si algo tenían en común las Mills eran sus grandes expresiones de enojo en cuestión de segundos, ninguna de las hermanas podía ocultar los celos que August les provocaba.

August asintió con la cabeza y entro en la mansión detrás de Emma , Zelena les siguió sin perder oportunidad para hacer algo con este hombre tan molesto, agitó sus manos de forma rápida y de repente los pantalones de August estaban en el suelo después de unos segundos August a su lado, Emma escucho el golpe y rápido dio un vistazo al hombre que estaba en el suelo con los pantalones sobre sus tobillos, Zelena reía como una niña después de su travesura, Emma dirigió una mirada de cuestionamiento a la pelirroja, no podía creer que la mujer de ojos verdes tuviera algo que ver con este suceso, August inmediatamente se acomodó los pantalones y lleno de vergüenza pidió una disculpa a Emma diciendo que la esperaría en su auto, Emma se dirigía a su habitación cuando Zelena y su interminable risa la interrumpieron.

-Jajajajajaja, pero si ha de ser idiota ese hombre! Mas tonto no se puede ser, y usted que insiste en salir con el, no ve que trae la mala suerte en su aura, deberíamos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que "August mala suerte" nos interrumpiera.

-No creo que sea torpeza mas bien sospecho de algo un poco más "mágico" que provoca la des fortuna en el pobre de August, ahora si me permite debo ir a cambiarme.

Zelena en ese momento corrió a su habitación tomó su teléfono y tecleó el número de Regina, mientras tanto Emma salía con un vestido fresco y su bañador debajo, un lindo sombrero y unas gafas de sol, en su trayecto al club, ella y August no compartieron ninguna palabra, ningún gesto, al parecer el hombre no cabía de la vergüenza, si Zelena buscaba una reacción negativa en el moreno, lo había conseguido. Llegaron al club y se prepararon para entrar a nadar, Emma se había zambullidlo para enjuagarse completa y comenzar a dar unas cuantas brazadas para relajarse, August se lanzaba del trampolín para impresionar a la rubia, pero ella no lo vio, así que nadó torpemente hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, Emma giró para encontrarse cara a cara con el.

-Wow me has dado un susto, no te vi llegar-

-Perdón no quería asustarte, pero no soy muy bueno nadando, tantos años aquí y no logro aprender – August miraba pícaramente a Emma, no perdería la oportunidad de estar entre sus brazos sin que algo malo sucediera.

-Bueno yo nado muy bien dicen que soy como un pez en el agua así que no te preocupes con mucho gusto te enseño – Emma miro a donde se encontraban las mesas y pudo ver a Regina, Zelena y Killian pedir algo a uno de los meseros, Regina y Zelena se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron a los baños, mientras Emma ayudaba a August con unas clases privadas de natación la rubia dirigió de nuevo la mirada al lugar de las hermanas y pudo notar que ambas mujeres llegaban en unos diminutos bikinis dejando al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo con el que contaban cada una, para no variar noto que Zelena llevaba un traje verde con una bata del mismo color, y Regina uno rojo con una bata negra transparente y un gran sombrero negro, Emma no pudo evitar abrir la boca para tragar un poco de aire, pues tan monumentales cuerpos habían secado sus pulmones, pudo notar como Killian tuvo la misma reacción que ella al ver a las mujeres, sobre todo a Regina, esto provoco un gran disgusto para la rubia, por lo que teatralizó las clases de natación con August haciendo que las dos mujeres giraran la vista a Emma.

-August no está tan mal porque no intentas ir de muertito es mas fácil flotar- Emma gritaba sus palabras para llamar la atención de las hermanas y por suerte había funcionado, justo cuando las dos mujeres la vieron Emma aprovechó y acarició de manera provocadora el pecho musculoso de August, haciendo que las mujeres se levantaran de su asiento se quitaran sus batas y sombreros y se dirigieran directo a ella.

Sin más Regina y Zelena contoneándose cual pavorreales llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban en la alberca en esos momentos, y subieron a los trampolines más altos lanzándose de manera magnífica digna de una medalla olímpica, provocando aplausos y ovaciones de los presentes, las dos mujeres compartieron de nuevo la complicidad en sus miradas y nadaron hacia Emma y August.

-Hola querida, que tal tu día, veo que te estas divirtiendo con August, y veo que su cuerpo a reaccionado al frio del agua esto es una maravillosa vista- Regina miraba el pecho de Emma, quien se hundió mas para ocultar lo evidente.

-Bueno, August me ha pedido ayuda para nadar no podía negarme después de lo tierno que ha sido conmigo y sin duda el frío le afectó a usted también pero le queda de maravilla- Emma guiñó un ojo a la morena quien colocó sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y le brindó a Emma una sonrisa coqueta.

-August no necesita clases él ha sido campeón de natación durante tres años seguidos, que artimaña mas vieja esta utilizando para conquistarla Swan- Zelena interrumpió el momento logrando que August mirara con sorpresa y arrepentimiento a Emma.

-Bueno si sólo fue un pretexto, pero aun así la estamos pasando muy bien, he visto que Killian las acompaña creo que iré a saludarlo –August estaba a punto de salir de la piscina cuando al impulsarse se dio cuenta gracias a las risas que su trasero y algo mas estaban completamente expuestos al publico mientras su traje de baño flotaba con descaro junto a Emma quien no perdió detalle alguno de lo acontecido logró distinguir como cuando August se levantaba para salir, la mano de Regina se movía en círculos primero y después hacia abajo al ritmo que el bañador de Auguts golpeo el agua, Emma no lo podía creer.

August recupero de inmediato una toalla y salió corriendo al baño, mientras las hermanas reían con locura.

-Bueno Emma una lástima que "August mala suerte" se fuera de esa manera tan impactante a la vista, creo que yo debo salir también aunque con menos clase que mi buen amigo, Regina ¿vamos?- El sarcasmo salía como melodías de la boca de Zelena, Regina se despidió de Emma con un guiño y salió junto a su hermana, Emma tenia que averiguar que era lo que pasaba con esas dos así que las siguió hasta el baño de forma sutil, lo que sus ojos vieron no podía creerlo pero si en efecto era "Magia" lo que salía de las manos de las hermanas, Regina con un movimiento de muñeca apareció alrededor de ella una nube de color purpura cambiando su bikini por un vestido negro ajustado, un peinado perfecto, maquillaje y tacones, lo mismo que Zelena solo que el color de su nube era verde.

Emma Swan la cantante y compositora, la chofer, no podía creer lo que había visto, estaba enamorada de unas brujas ¿De quién exactamente? No lo sabía aun, ¿acaso su enamoramiento sería un hechizo conjurado por estas mujeres? Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte como su cerebro, en que se había metido, no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse y descubrir que secretos tenían las hermosas hermanas

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"**Abracadabra"**

Después de los acontecimientos en las dos visitas al club con August, Emma se encontraba bastante pensativa ante los hechos, podía estar segura que las hermanas tenían poderes, magia, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero ¿cómo podía ser esto posible? Eso sólo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, se preguntaba una y otra vez si no habría sido una jugarreta de su mente, pero esa idea le parecía también una locura, estaba segura de lo que había visto, una caricia en su cuello la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Pero que pensativa, ¿qué no va a desayunar?- le preguntó Zelena con su clásica sonrisa coqueta al momento que modelaba un hermoso vestido esmeralda que dibujaba su esbelta y alta figura, tomó asiento y cruzó la pierna dejando ver un liguero del color del vestido, Emma boquiabierta miraba con atención a la atractiva pelirroja, un ladrido la sacó de su admiración y provocó que girara la cabeza, pongo le movía alegremente la cola, Emma lo acarició y regresó su mirada a Zelena, quien creyendo que nadie la veía hizo un giro con su mano, una nubecita de humo verde salió de la palma y se convirtió en una manzana a la cual la pelirroja le dio un mordisco de inmediato, Emma no podía creer lo que había visto.

-¡Cómo ha hecho eso!- dijo Emma sorprendida

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zelena sensualmente-¿morder la manzana?, si quiere le hago una demostración- afirmó mientras se acercaba coquetamente a Emma.

-No, digo Sí, digo lo de aparecer la manzana, esa manzana no estaba en el frutero, la ha aparecido usted.

-Jajajajaja pero que tontería Swan, por supuesto que la manzana estaba en el frutero, creo que la idiotez de August se le está pegando, o será que yo no la dejo concentrarse- dijo Zelena al momento que le guiñaba el ojo y subía presurosamente las escaleras hacia su habitación, Emma podía jurar que la había puesto nerviosa con la pregunta, de una cosa si estaba segura, esa manzana la había aparecido Zelena. Emma se quedó unos minutos reflexionando, una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Buenos días a todos! ¿En dónde están todos?

-Creo que hoy bajaron más temprano señora- respondió Swan a Cora.

-Ah, ¿pero por qué no me esperaron? Si siempre desayunamos juntos.

-No se ponga triste, seguro hoy tienen muchas ocupaciones.

-Sí, pero bueno está usted… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Qué bonito nombre! ¿Usted si me va a acompañar a desayunar verdad?

Emma sonrió asintiendo ante la pregunta de Cora, mientras esta última desayunaba, Swan no dejaba de pensar en la magia, ¿sería posible que todos en esa casa tuvieran poderes como las hermanas? Eso era algo que definitivamente averiguaría. Cuando Cora terminó de desayunar y se dirigió al jardín, Emma no dudo un segundo en ir tras ella, decidida a ayudarla a pintar sus rosas y claro a observar alguno que otro episodio extraño que pudiera ocurrir.

Mientras pintaban las rosas Emma se percató que la pintura se había terminado, al intentar acercarse al bote para asegurarse que este estuviera vacío, Swan resbaló, Emma notó que Cora en lugar de alarmarse aprovechaba su caída para aproximarse a la cubeta y así en el pasto, entre las rosas, Swan vio como Cora realizaba un giro con su mano provocando la aparición de una nube de humo rojo, luego prosiguió a meter la brocha, cuando la sacó, los ojos de Emma no daban crédito, ésta estaba cubierta de carmín. Swan se levantó de un salto y observó atentamente el bote, estaba desbordante de pintura color rubí. La boca de Emma no podía cerrarse.

-¿Está usted bien señorita…?

-Swan, Emma Swan- respondió Emma reaccionando automáticamente a la pregunta de Cora.

-Pero mire, parece que se ha lastimado, trae algunos raspones.

-No es nada, no es nada, estoy perfectamente, si me permite señora, acabo de recordar que sus hijas me pidieron unos encargos. Emma se quitó el delantal blanco que siempre usaba para la tarea de las flores y sonriendo se despidió de Cora quien como siempre la miraba con expresión de no comprender bien lo que ésta le decía.

Emma se retiró a la mansión y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación sin dejar de rehacer lo sucedido en el jardín con la pintura. El bote estaba vacío, la señora hizo un movimiento con su mano, humo rojo, pintura roja, se decía una y otra vez, no podía negar de lo que había sido testigo, no estaba loca, realmente había sucedido, estaba segura. Al pasar por la habitación de Regina, Emma notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Swan regresó a la realidad y decidió asomarse, Regina frente al espejo se probaba uno y otro atuendo, pero no lo hacía comúnmente, con cada movimiento de manos, una nube púrpura la cubría para después dejar al descubierto el nuevo vestido el cual modelaba ante el espejo, se decidió por fin por un vestido Azul que entallaba a la perfección su cuerpo de reloj, aunque para Emma lucía mucho mejor con la ropa interior de encaje negro que había logrado visualizar entre un cambio de vestido y otro, Emma no pudo evitar traer a la mente los recuerdos con la morena, lo que la hizo suspirar y desear de nuevo un contacto con ella, encerrada en sus deseos Emma perdió el equilibrio, se sostuvo de un mueble que estaba a su lado dejando caer un jarrón finísimo que se hizo trizas al instante, Emma corrió a ocultarse, en segundos Regina salió de su habitación para encontrarse con el adorno hecho añicos, miró para un lado y para otro buscando al culpable, al no encontrarlo, realizó de nuevo un movimiento con sus manos, humo púrpura y el jarrón como nuevo, la morena lo tomó y lo colocó de nuevo en el mueble para después entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Emma quedó petrificada, unos segundos después volvió en sí para entrar rápidamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se quedó pegada a ella, dio un respiro profundo y volvió a salir pretendiendo que nada había sucedido, bajó las escaleras, pensó que un poco de aire fresco no le caería mal por lo que decidió ir a dar un paseo por el jardín, el sol ya se había ocultado, la única luz que iluminaba todo era la dela luna llena, un aullido de lobo la hizo extrañarse, no recordaba que hubiera lobos por los alrededores y mucho menos en el pueblo, no le dio mucha importancia y regresó a sus pensamientos, unas voces que provenían de la ventana del cuarto de los señores Mills llamaron su atención, en especial cuando notó algo extraño por la ventana, parecía un humo gris, decidió comenzar a trepar por las enredaderas que cubrían las paredes de esa parte de la mansión, poco a poco logró llegar hasta la ventana, con un poco de esfuerzo logró impulsarse para lograr ver lo que ocurría en la habitación.

-De verdad cariño, deja llamo a Archie para que te traiga tu whisky- decía Cora con la voz y el estilo que la caracterizaba.

-No déjalo amor, bastante molestamos ya al pobre de Archie todo el día, esta vez lo traeré yo mismo.

Ante sus ojos Emma observó como el señor Mills giraba su mano, la cual quedó envuelta en una pequeña nube de humo gris, la cual dejo ver una botella de whisky al dispersarse, luego realizó el mismo movimiento con su otra mano, una cubeta de hielo apareció.

-Oh Henry te falta el vaso- añadió Cora mientras movía sus manos y un vaso de cristal cortado se formaba a partir de una nube roja.

-Gracias cariño, tu siempre pensando en todo.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos mientras veía como el señor Mills se servía su whisky y lo degustaba con placer y singular alegría ante la enorme sonrisa de su mujer quien se acercaba para abrazarlo por la espalda y acariciar su cabello.

-Bueno cariño, será mejor que vayamos a la cama, ya se está haciendo muy tarde y tú sabes cómo odio desvelarme.

-Sí cariño y para que veas que esta noche estoy de muy buen humor me pondré la pijama que tanto te gusta.

-¡Ay de Verdad!- respondió Cora emocionada- ¡La de corazones!

Henry la miró atónito-Eh si esa la de corazones- añadió con una sonrisa fingida. Emma no pudo evitar reír silenciosamente ante la respuesta de Cora, Henry por su parte movió sus manos, humo gris y después una pijama de corazones rojos yacía cubriendo el cuerpo del Señor Mills quien no podía ni verse al espejo de lo ridículo que se sentía.

Swan trató de contener la carcajada lo que la llevó a perder el equilibrio y precipitarse al pasto, el ruido del golpe que se propinó Emma sumado al grito que dio, y al sonido de los arbustos que rozó al momento de caer, hicieron que los señores Mills se acercaran a la ventana y bajaran la mirada, Emma logró pegarse lo más que pudo a la pared para evitar que la vieran, los señores al no descubrir nada cerraron el ventanal. Swan suspiró aliviada, como pudo logró ponerse de pie, le dolía todo incluso las partes donde ni siquiera sabía que había músculo. Entró a la casa con la mirada hacia abajo, unas piernas torneadas se cruzaron con sus pupilas, comenzó a subir lentamente los ojos que recorrían aquellas extremidades para toparse con un camisón de seda azul corto que terminaba en un escote para dar paso a una bata de la misma tela y color que caía a la mitad de los brazos dejando al descubierto los suaves hombros de la fémina; Emma continuo alzando la vista hasta toparse con el negro cabello y cuencas marrones de Regina.

-¿Acaso se fue de Safari al jardín Swan? ¡Mire nada más como viene!

Emma se echó un vistazo a sí misma, cubierta de tierra hasta las orejas, su cabello como una selva dejaba entrever hojas y pedazos de ramas, los pantalones rotos, se sonrojaba de la vergüenza que le daba su aspecto comparándolo con el de la sílfide que tenía en frente.

-¡Bueno va a decir algo o se va a quedar ahí parada como tonta! ¡Y esa manía que tiene usted de mirar siempre con la boca abierta! Así ve a todos señorita Swan.

-Por supuesto que no, esa manía la tengo desde que…- Emma comenzó acercarse sensual y sigilosamente a la morena, una voz ajena a la conversación interrumpió su actuación.

-¿Desde cuándo Emma?- preguntó Zelena pícaramente y guiñándole como de costumbre el ojo, la boca de Emma se abrió más, la alta y esbelta mujer modelaba un camisón corto color verde esmeralda dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, al contrario de su hermana, Zelena no portaba ninguna bata, Emma podía apreciar completamente la torneada figura de la pelirroja y el liguero que adornaba su entrepierna.

-¿Pero qué le pasó? Mire nada más el aspecto que trae- dijo Zelena mientras la rodeaba como buitre- bueno, eso mi hermana y yo lo podemos arreglar en un segundo, ¿verdad Regina? ¿o te vas a negar a ayudarme a embellecer aún más a esta mujer?

-Embellecerla no creo que lo necesite- respondió Regina mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana y sonreía como si planeara algo- más bien… arreglarla para la fiesta.

-Me parece perfecto- añadió Zelena correspondiendo a la voz sexy de Regina- no se preocupe Swan- dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba el mentón de Emma- un poco de Abracadabra y quedará como nueva.

-¿Abracadabra?- respondió Emma sorprendida.

Las dos hermanas rieron y con un movimiento de sus manos cubrieron a Emma de colores verde y púrpura, cuando Swan pudo visualizarse se halló vestida en un corto camisón blanco que transparentaba su ropa interior de encaje, su cabello rubio se ondulaba cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos y su espalda, un escote dejaba ver algunas pecas que tenía en el pecho. Emma giró y lanzó una mirada seductora a las hermanas, ambas correspondieron y comenzaron a aproximarse lentamente.

¡Qué noche le esperaba a Emma!

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

"**Con Amor"**

Emma envuelta en el hermoso y sexy camisón, dejando a flote su ropa interior de encaje blanco, sintiendo aquellas salvajes miradas clavadas en lo más profundo de su ser, recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo, la señorita Swan era un mar de lava ardiendo, un volcán a punto de estallar, y las manos expertas de las hermanas Mills sobre su cuerpo no ayudaban a calmar sus ansias de placer y deseo, un río corría entre sus piernas al sentir los dígitos suaves de Regina y Zelena trazando su piel como cincel al mármol, despojando con delicadeza cada prenda que ocultaba su esencia de mujer, todo era excitante para la rubia, Zelena no desperdiciaba ningún tramo de piel expuesta en la espalda y hombros de Emma, mientras que Regina recorría cual pincel los pechos y muslos de la rubia, rozando partes ultra sensibles al sur de su ombligo, sin duda era el momento más erótico que Emma alguna vez había vivido, pero al encontrarse con la mirada chocolate frente a ella, una punzada de cariño, duda y confianza dio directo a su corazón, Regina al ver los ojos mar de Emma, retiró sus manos de la suave piel color marfil, se miraron profundo, intenso, los sentimientos corrían a través de sus pupilas como estampida de antílopes , Emma logró distinguir cierto brillo en los ojos de la morena, de esos que te transportan a un universo lleno de felicidad, tranquilidad y seguridad, era un paraíso escondido entre el chocolate, sin más Regina Gruñidos Mills se alejó lentamente de Emma, sin decir nada, solo brindó una sonrisa y una lágrima que corrió por sus mejillas, así Regina abandonó a las dos mujeres en la habitación esmeralda. Emma sentía sus sentimientos a flor de piel y sus deseos más íntimos gritando por cada poro, quería correr y besar a la morena pero gracias a la pelirroja sus ansias pasionales no se ablandaron, terminó cediendo a las órdenes de su cuerpo comandadas por una libido ansiosa, aunque su mente pensaba en aquella mujer que dejó la habitación.

El dolor físico que Emma experimentaba al día siguiente era similar al de una resaca después de una gran fiesta , había sido sin duda una de las mejores noches de aquella huérfana, se levantó en medio de la habitación de Zelena, algo atolondrada y confusa, a su derecha la mujer de ojos verdes dormía desnuda con sus rizos sobre su espalda, la rubia le brindó una sonrisa suave, aquella mujer era tan tierna e inocente mientras dormía que endulzaba la mirada de Emma, sin hacer ningún torpe movimiento la rubia abandonó la habitación chocando de espaldas contra la reina de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento mucho Regina, no quería asustarte, lamento el golpe, buen día.- Emma lucía el hermoso conjunto de la noche anterior, sus ojos vagaban en la imagen magnífica que se posaba frente a ella, y sus mejillas eran el reflejo de los labios rojos de Regina.

-No se preocupe Señorita Swan, al parecer la noche junto a mi odiosa hermana la ha dejado alejada del mundo terrenal y viene tropezando con lo que se le cruza en su camino, ahora vístase como debe que tengo una junta y no puedo llegar tarde.- Regina no podía mirar los ojos de Emma mientras recitaba sus pensamientos, los celos, la tristeza y un ligero toque de decepción invadían su alma al notar que Emma había dormido con su hermana y no solo habían compartido el sueño si no algo más , algo que por temor o probablemente amor, Regina no había sido capaz de hacer con la rubia.

-Como usted mande señorita- Sin más que decir y llena de remordimiento, Emma se dirigió a su habitación apresurada a ducharse y vestir en su radiante uniforme.

Minutos después el camino hacia la oficina de Regina fue eterno, el incómodo silencio invadía el ambiente dentro del mercedes negro, ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevía a decir algo, Regina estaba tan enamorada que no lo podía creer ni hacerlo público a nadie menos a la rubia, después de todo lo que había vivido en el amor, todo lo que había sufrido, era una cruz muy pesada sobre su espalda, ella estaba locamente enamorada de aquella vagabunda, su temor aumentaba al imaginar a Emma con su hermana compartiendo sonrisas y miradas curiosas, si Emma no la amaba sería su perdición y su peor maldición. Emma no estaba segura de los pensamientos de la hermosa morena a sus espaldas, probablemente estaba molesta por lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero aquella mirada, esa pequeña lágrima en su mejilla, y la manera en que abandonó la habitación, provocaban que la mente de Emma diera girones, al parecer la rubia estaba segura de sus sentimientos amaba a la terca morena, estaba consciente que lo sucedido con Zelena no ayudaría en su conquista, pero no pensaba rendirse.

Al llegar a la oficina Emma inmediatamente descendió del auto y abrió la puerta de Regina, esperando en posición de firmes a que se le diera alguna orden, la cual no tardó en llegar.

-Vaya a la mansión y ayude a mi madre con sus tediosas rutinas, si requiero sus servicios me comunicaré con usted.- La hermosa morena, entallada en un maravilloso y sensual vestido rojo sin más que decir apresuró su paso hacia la oficina viéndose interrumpida por un jalón en su brazo y en cuestión de segundos unos suaves y ansiosos labios se encontraban interactuando con los suyos, Emma se movía dulcemente en la boca de su amada, el beso era dulce , no quería que terminara, Regina correspondió sin titubeos uniendo sus brazos alrededor de la rubia, no importaba nada, ni el lugar, ni el momento, ni los temores, solo existían aquellas dos amantes, que por falta de aire se desprendieron de su conexión.

-Que tenga buen día señorita. -Sin más que decir Emma inclinó el sombrero y se dirigió al vehículo y lo puso en marcha, viendo al alejarse como Regina se tocaba los labios con incredulidad, ladeaba la cabeza en signo de negación, sonreía, y se dirigía de prisa al interior del edificio.

-Buenos días, florecitas, buenos días pajaritos, buenos días Zelena- Cora se encontraba parloteando sin sentido alrededor del jardín acompañada de la pelirroja y su inseparable mono.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días florecitas, buenos días Wallas, buenos días Archi.- Zelena imitaba la voz de su madre riendo con cada frase que decía

-Buenos días Señorita- Emma interrumpió a espaldas de la mujer extraña y sexy con la que había compartido el placer físico una noche anterior, provocando un susto inminente que hizo a Zelena dar un pequeño salto.

-¡Emma! vaya que susto me ha dado, que tal su día, hoy se despertó temprano, me dejó tan sola e indefensa- La voz de Zelena tenía un toque infantil pero al mismo tiempo seductor, y se inclinaba para besar a la rubia, quien recordó el beso tan lleno de amor que había compartido con Regina y sin dudarlo rechazó de manera instintiva a la mujer ojos esmeralda.

-Señorita, solo quería saludarle, no pensaba provocarle un susto, disculpe. - Emma se dirigió a su habitación esperando ansiosa la llamada de la morena.

"_Señorita Swan, mi junta termina dentro de 15 minutos, la quiero ver sin retraso, en la entrada de la oficina, no tarde._

_Con Amor: Regina Mills."_

El teléfono de Emma, hacía saber que un nuevo mensaje estaba en la bandeja, al leer el remitente su corazón se aceleró y sus manos temblaban, después de leer la orden su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, sus ojos se inundaron de felicidad y su sonrisa era más grande que sus miedos, "Con Amor: Regina Mills", esa expresión no vendría jamás de la morena, tan distante, tan seria, tan fría, las dudas se habían ido, ya no era un juego de seducción, ahora comprobaba que la morena estaba enamorada de ella, y no perdería tiempo para conquistarla, se apresuró a salir de la casa, su camino se interrumpió gracias a Zelena quien pidió acompañarla por su hermana, el comportamiento de aquella mujer se tornaba extraño, sospechoso, ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos entre ella y Regina?, no pasó mucho tiempo en descubrir que estaba en lo correcto aquella mujer sabía perfectamente que su hermana y la vagabunda se habían enamorado, y no pensaba dejar que la morena ganara el corazón de Emma, esto había dejado de ser un juego, ahora la verdadera guerra había comenzado, y no se tentaría el corazón.

_Continuará…_

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Verde**

Ya estaba más que claro para Emma que ella amaba a Regina, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos ámbar, en esa mirada que la penetraba hasta el alma, el saberse correspondida aumentaba su felicidad, aunque Regina no se lo había dicho abiertamente Swan podía notar por sus actos que era dueña del corazón de la morena.

Regina era muy diferente a su hermana Zelena, mucho más seria y refinada, además Emma podía ver que a Regina la guiaba el corazón más que los impulsos y los deseos como en el caso de Zelena, quien para Swan el único motivo por el que la había buscado siempre era carnal, mientras que con Regina, el vínculo que se fue dando poco a poco fue mucho más profundo, nació del alma de ambas.

Regina había cambiado por completo su actitud hacía Emma, para Swan era una manera de decirle te quiero. La amabilidad de la morena era notable en cada ocasión que se encontraban, y cuando las miradas de ambas se cruzaban, se encendía un fuego ni el mejor escuadrón de bomberos podría apagar. Emma reflexionaba en todo esto al momento que se ponía su uniforme. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones, se apresuró a abrir pensando que se trataba de Regina, quien ya tenía la costumbre de irle a dar los buenos días de esa manera; cuando entreabrió la puerta encontró sin soprenderse tanto más bien desilusionándose a Zelena.

-Buenos días Swan, nada más vengo a comentarle que el desayuno ya está, la estamos esperando, ya sabe que a mi madre no le gusta comenzar si falta alguien en la mesa y siendo usted ya parte de esta familia, porque para mí lo es, pues no podemos comenzar sin usted.

Emma miraba sorprendida a Zelena ante sus palabras, no tanto por el contenido del diálogo sino por la dulzura con la cual se lo había dicho, y la sonrisa tierna y limpia que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-La esperamos- añadió Zelena mientras volvía a sonreírle a Swan y le daba una palmada cariñosa en su hombro. Emma no daba crédito, ¿dónde había quedado el guiño que siempre le hacía? ¿Y el coqueteo? ¿Dónde estaba Zelena?

Swan bajó al comedor para encontrarse efectivamente con toda la familia que ya la esperaba para comenzar

-¡Buenos días linda! ¡Te estábamos esperando…! ¿Cómo dice que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan, soy la chofer, ¿se acuerda?

-¡Ah Sí! ¡La chofer! ¡Qué bonito nombre tiene!- Emma sonrió ante la respuesta despistada de Cora, ya era algo normal y se había acostumbrado, le parecía bastante divertido y le alegraba siempre el momento.

-Yo creo que usted es algo más que la chofer- señaló Zelena- para mí lo es- dijo al momento que ponía su mano sobre la de Swan y sonreía discretamente, la mirada sorprendida y al mismo tiempo celosa de Regina se posó en su hermana. Emma notó que Zelena la veía diferente, su mirada ya no era de simple deseo sexual, sus ojos eran de amor, aquellas esmeraldas se posaban en ella tan dulce, profunda y tiernamente como lo hacían los granos de café de Regina.

-Bueno Emma, yo quiero preguntarle si me haría el favor de acompañarme a realizar algunas cosas al pueblo, mi hermana Regina no trabajará hoy y mi padre tampoco, y la verdad es que no quisiera ir sola, su compañía me sería muy agradable.

Emma estupefacta ante la actitud y la manera de hablar de Zelena no atinó más que a aceptar.

-Por supuesto señorita, yo soy la chofer, es mi trabajo llevarla a donde usted quiera.

-¡Ay no! ¡Yo no quiero que lo vea como un trabajo! Quiero que lo vea como un paseo de amigas.

Emma y Regina se miraron petrificadas, ni una ni la otra podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. Regina no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, no le parecía la idea de que Emma acompañara a su hermana, ella quería que se quedará en la casa y pasar el día juntas, por alguna razón esa rubia se le había metido al corazón y ahora no podía más que pensar y querer estar con ella. Emma podía darse cuenta de ellos, los ojos de Regina se lo decían, cuando Regina realizó un apspaviento y quiso pronunciar palabra, se sintió aliviada, pensó la morena podría salvarla del paseo con Zelena, que aunque esta no le desagradaba, por el contrario, le parecía bastante atractiva, Swan había decidio ya que su corazón le pertenecía a la de cabello azabache y no quería andar ya con juegos. Cora interrumpió tano las reflexiones de Emma como los deseos de Regina de detener la misteriosa salida.

-¡Por supuesto que esta niña tan linda te puede acompañar! ¿Verdad…?

-Swan señora, Emma Swan.

-¡Ah sí, claro! ¡Emma! ¿Haría favor de acompañar a mi hija?

-Sí Swan, interrumpió el Señor Mills, acompañe a mi princesa Zelena, es su deber como la chofer de esta casa.

Emma no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, a fin de cuentas, en efecto, era la chofer la casa.

-Sí por supuesto señorita, usted me dice cuando nos vamos.

-¡Ya mismo! Sólo debo cambiarme- Zelena realizó el clásico movimiento con sus manos para quedar envuelta en una nube verde, cuando esta se dispersó, Zelena se hallaba portando un vestido negro, bastante casual y formal- Emma estaba boquiabierta, ¿negro? Y el ¿verde? Ese se color le quedaba mucho mejor que el negro.

-¡Ay no hijita! Ese color no es el tuyo, no te queda, mejor este- con un movimiento de manos también Cora envolvió a su hija en una nube roja, al disiparse, Zelena estaba modelando un vestido verde todo con encaje, su figura se dibujaba perfecta a través de la prenda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus piernas largas torneadas, Emma no podía dejar de recorrerla de arriba abajo, realmente se veía hermosa, siempre se había visto hermosa, por unas horas había olvidados lo bella que la pelirroja era. La mirada penetrante de Regina le penetró hasta lo más profundo volviéndola a la realidad, giró con un poco de temor su rostro, como era de esperarse la morena le clavaba el ámbar de sus ojos, no podía ocultar la molestia y los celos que le provocaban la situación, Emma volvió a sentir como su corazón latía al compás de la mirada de la morena, su alma se estremecía con tan solo sentir la caricia de aquellas pupilas, Emma cerró sus párpados para profundizar más en aquella sensación tan deliciosa y reconfortante. Zelena al percatarse de nuevo de la miel que se sentía entre la rubia y la morena, se encargó de distraer a Swan y obtener su atención.

-¿Nos vamos Swan?

Emma dio un sobresalto y sus ojos de nuevo se clavaron en la hermosura dela pelirroja.

-Sí, por supuesto, vámonos señorira.

-Espere, así no, ya le dije que para mí usted no es la chofer de la casa- y con un giro de manos Emma terminó ataviada con un vestido blanco que delineaba a la perfección sus curvas, su cabello dorado se le ondulaba cayendo a media espalda.

-Ahora sí, ya está lista.

Emma confundida, sorprendida y con una mezcla de emociones salió para preparar el coche, no sin antes, lanzarle un vistazo tierno y dulce a Regina, quien se lo devolvió con una sonrisa. Zelena por su parte al pasar junto a Regina le sonrió pretenciosamente y le guiñó el ojo. Regina entonces no pudo ocultar su furia, sus poderes hicieron acto de presencia rompiendo uno de los vasos que estaba en la mesa. Emma escuchó el sonido y se dio vuelta para ver lo que había ocurrido, Zelena la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-No se preocupe, no ha sido nada, mi madre que sin querer ha dejado caer un vaso, todo está bien. Zelena se dirigó al carro, Emma no creía del todo que aquel vaso roto hubiera sido producto de la distracción de Cora, un poco desconcertada ingresó al auto y partió junto con Zelena al pueblo.

Durante el trayecto Zelena se portó de lo más dulce y encantadora, Emma jamás había conocido ese lado de la ojiverde, en varias ocasiones le sacó carcajadas a Swan. Emma se encontró de pronto disfrutando de la compañía de Zelena, quien era candidez en todo momento. Al llegar al poblado realizaron varias compras, Zelena aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacer sonreír a Emma con algún momento pícaresco.

-Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita Swan- dijo Zelena al momento que veía como Emma se sonrojaba y con una mano enrollaba un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Nunca se lo dije verdad? Déjese el cabello así- Zelena tomó el rizo rubio y volvió a colocarlo en la mejilla de Emma de manera cariñosa- Así se le ve mejor- añadió. Emma se hallaba extrañada ante la actitud de Zelena, siempre había pensado que la atracción de la pelirroja hacia ella era meramente sexual, un juego que hasta cierto punto llegó a ser bastante divertido para la rubia, pero nada más, sin embargo, ahora, Zelena le estaba demostrando que había algo más allá, más profundo en lo que sentía hacia ella.

Zelena llevó a Emma hacia un lugar en el bosque, un mirador que le permitía a Emma observar todo el pueblo y los árboles y montañas que lo enmarcaban, el verde predominaba en el paisaje.

-¿Sabe usted Emma, por qué el verde es mi color favorito?- preguntó Zelena mientras tomaba una de las hojas de un árbol y la observaba atentamente.

-Porque es el color de la vida, eso fue lo que usted me dijo una vez.

-Sí, es el color de la vida, así es como usted me ha hecho sentir desde su llegada, viva, y las noches que hemos pasado juntas no han sido la excepción, usted me ha llenado de vida con cada acción, cada gesto, cada comportamiento que ha tenido conmigo, para mí, usted es de color verde.

Emma quedó perpleja y conmovida ante tales palabras, Zelena tomó una flor que pintó de tonos de verde con un simple giro de su palma y se la dio a Emma.

-Quizá para usted no significó mucho lo que pasó aquellas noches, pero para mí, fue algo más que sólo un par de caricias, quédese con la flor, así recordará siempre que para mí usted es de color verde, del color de la vida. Zelena volvió al auto para emprender el regreso a la mansión, Emma se quedó por unos segundos observando el paisaje, dio un vistazo a la flor, y siguió a Zelena.

Ya en la mansión, Emma en su cuarto, miraba atentamente la flor que Zelena le había dado, verde, ella era de color verde, ¿sería posible que la segunda de las hermanas se hubiera enamorado también de ella? Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su alma, la hizo vibrar, pensó en la pelirroja y sonrió, ese sentimiento que alguna vez la hizo dudar entre las dos hermanas volvía a surgir, observaba la flor y sólo podía pensar en Zelena y en el color verde.

Alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación, Emma alzó la mirada, Regina se hallaba parada justo en frente de ella.

-Rojo- le dijo- usted es de color Rojo- rojo no es solamente el color de pasión, lo es también del amor y del corazón, le dijo al momento que se la abrazaba y comenzaba a besarla y deslizar sus manos por su piel, Regina recorría con sus labios y manos cada centímetro del cuerpo de Emma, cada caricia, cada beso, venían cargados de un sentimiento profundo que le llegaba hasta el fondo de su ser.

-No quiero perderla- añadió Regina- La Amo, me tomó trabajo aceptarlo, pero ahora se lo digo sin miedo alguno, la amo y quiero estar con usted siempre- Regina movió una de sus manos y pintó toda la habitación de color carmín, las pocas velas que había de adorno y que Emma ni siquiera se había percatado de su existencia se fueron encendiendo al ritmo de los besos de la morena. La frase "La Amo" pasaba por la mente de Swan una y otra vez, hasta que de su boca salieron las mismas palabras hacia Regina, la morena no pudo ocultar su alegría avivando el fuego que crecía entre ellas, una mezcla de tornasol y moca se creó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Regina exhalaba al momento que acariciaba el rostro de Emma, sintió un poco de miedo, quiso retroceder, pero Emma tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho al momento que la dirigía pidiéndole a Regina que no parase, la morena entonces sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, su alma se regocijó, cerró sus ojos por un momento, Emma comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos la suave piel de Regina, la morena se estremeció, abrió sus párpados y clavo de nuevo el ámbar de sus pupilas en la rubia, acercó sus labios y quitándose cualquier duda o temor, correspondió a aquellas caricias, su cabello azabache se enredó con el dorado de Emma, sus cuerpos y sus almas se fundieron, eran una, vestidas de plata, se dejaron amar, se entregaron una a la otra, y así pasó una noche de la que sólo la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos.

A la mañana siguiente Emma despertó y giró su cabeza casi de inmediato para asegurarse que aquel momento exquisito no había sido un sueño, dio un suspiro cuando vio a Regina que dormía a su lado cubierta hasta media espalda solamente por la sábana de seda. Emma sonrió, se recostó de nuevo, sus ojos se posaron sobre una flor que yacía en su buró, una flor en tonos verdes. Zelena vino a su mente. "Usted es de color verde, porque usted es vida para mí" esas palabras volvieron a asaltar su mente, Emma tomó la flor, ¿sería posible que Zelena se hubiera enamorado de ella? Y ¿por qué el sólo pensarlo le provocaba cierta emoción? ¿A caso ella también sentía algo por el color verde?

_Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

"Tu corazón es mio"

Emma estaba en un trance de paz y amor, se sentía como en un paraíso, nada mas que ella esperando en un rincón del bosque rodeada de grandes árboles, el sol se fundía entre las hojas iluminando de dorado todo a su alrededor, a su espalda una hermosa cascada rociaba las rocas y flores y decoraba el fondo de un bello altar hecho de flores blancas adornado con listones y perlas, alrededor de su piel un ligero y largo vestido blanco bordado con los hilos mas suaves y finos con diamantes y perlas, mangas de tela blanca transparente con un toque bombacho en forma de globo alrededor de sus brazos y una guirnalda decorando los largos rizos rubios, en sus manos sostenía un pequeño ramo de nardos y rosas blancas atados con un listón rojo en forma de moño, al girar Emma logro distinguir a una mujer envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco con decoraciones en diamantes y plata, digno de una reina, unos hermosos guantes de seda cubrían sus manos y parte de sus brazos, y un asombroso y enorme collar adornaba el cuello y el borde de sus pechos color canela, llevaba un pequeño chongo abrazado por una corona de diamantes y oro blanco, a pesar de que el velo cubría su rostro, Emma no tenia duda de que aquella mujer era Regina, quien sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas con un listón blanco, al llegar al altar sin nadie mas que ellas y la música que se esparcía por los arboles en armonía con el agua de la cascada, Emma declaro su eterno e incondicional amor a la morena, quien recitó los mismos votos a la rubia, solo faltaba un beso para firmar aquel maravilloso enlace, cuando Emma levanto el velo logro distinguir una profunda mirada esmeralda, el cabello rojizo caía sobre sus hombros y dándole un clásico guiño aquella mujer susurro "Tu corazón es mio" y sin más, Zelena metió su mano en el pecho de Emma, serpenteando su camino doloroso hasta el corazón inquieto de la rubia, las venas y arterias se desprendían poco a poco y de forma tortuosa al mismo tiempo que el corazón salía de su pecho, Emma se quedo anonadada con la boca abierta y un miedo enorme en sus ojos viendo como una nube verdosa se expandía alrededor de Zelena haciéndola desaparecer. A lo lejos una voz familiar se hacia notar gritando su nombre

–¡Emma, cariño, Emma! Despierta el desayuno está listo.- Regina logró sacar de su extraño sueño a la frágil y hermosa rubia, la mujer de ojos chocolate , traía en sus manos una charola de plata con los alimentos y una rosa roja junto a los cubiertos, el aroma de aquella comida era celestial, una delgada tortilla de huevo envolvía una variedad de hongos mezclada con el más rico de los quesos decorada con hierbas verdes, a su lado una crujiente empanada de manzana con canela, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un delicioso café puro.

-¡Wow! eso sí que es un gran recibimiento, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo, desperté antes que tu pero me quede dormida de nuevo, será la próxima Señorita Mills- Emma instintivamente tocaba su pecho para asegurarse de que fuera solo un sueño y que su corazón se encontraba palpitando con naturalidad, mientras decía su oración pasaba su lengua alrededor de sus labios y se frotaba las manos ansiosas por tomar los cubiertos y devorar toda esa apetitosa comida, sacando una linda sonrisa a Regina quien se colocaba un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno Swan es por eso que la puntualidad y la decisión de abandonar temprano la cama es importante para terminar una conquista- Regina besó tiernamente los labios de Emma y finalizó dando un casto beso en la nariz de la rubia.-Ahora señorita vístase como acordamos, la familia tiene un importante evento y sólo mi madre y yo estamos con retraso, mi chocante hermana salió con mi padre y mi madre prometió que los alcanzaría junto conmigo, al parecer me buscaron en la habitación pero usted me tenía secuestrada entre sus sábanas.

Sin más que decir Regina abandonó la habitación de Emma dejándola sola en compañía de sus pensamientos y su inmensa hambre, Emma devoró cual lobo todo su almuerzo, era lo más delicioso que había probado, olió la rosa y besó sus pétalos, eran tan suaves y aterciopelados como los de la morena, suspiró y se dirigió a colocar la rosa en un jarrón, uno que para su mala memoria ya era ocupado por aquella extraña pero bella flor verde, Emma suspiró de nuevo con un toque de frustración y colocó las dos flores juntas, tan perfectas, tan bellas, pero tan diferentes y únicas, su viaje era para componer canciones, pero si seguía así lo que tendría que componer sería su cabeza y sus sentimientos, eran todo un caos.

-Buenos días Señorita que linda esta con esa chamarra de cuero rojo, y esa coleta, parece todo un alguacil, cuando yo era joven Salí con uno, son muy protectores y tan valientes, ¿viene a resolver algún caso?- Cora parloteaba como de costumbre, y con aquella ropa tan austera que llevaba parecía la tía solterona de Alicia en el País de las maravillas, aquella versión de Tim Burton , era curioso que aquella mujer siempre se asociara con ese cuento o película en particular para Emma.

-Muy buenos días Señora no soy alguacil soy…- Emma no pudo terminar cuando ya se veía interrumpida de nuevo por aquella mujer de sombrero amplio y lleno de flores que mas que sombrero parecía un jarrón sobre la cabeza castaña.

-¿Usted conoce algún vagabundo?, nos hemos quedado sin uno, pobrecillos tan necesitados, tan solos, y nosotros con tanta riqueza que no sabemos que hacer con ella, además de que necesitamos con urgencia un chofer.

-Pero Mamá si ya tenemos chofer que no vez que es Emma Swan- Regina se hacía presente a espaldas de Cora sobre las escaleras de la entrada, llevaba un hermoso pantalón negro de vestir a la cadera decorado con un delgado cinturón negro de piel con hebilla de oro, una blusa de seda blanca de manga larga, que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior del sostén negro de encaje, su peinado como de costumbre perfecto, unas alejandrinas montadas en oro daban un toque de elegancia a sus orejas, un collar delgado con un dije circular con un manzano dentro hacía juego en su cuello, y su labial rojo resaltando lo sensual de su boca y su cicatriz.

-¡Ah! Si Emma, mi amiga Eva tuvo una nieta que se llamaba así pero creo que nunca la conoció- Sin más Cora entró al asiento trasero del auto acomodando su enorme vestido, mientras Regina y Emma se sonreían con picardía, la rubia ayudó a Regina a bajar los escalones faltantes aprovechando ese instante para acariciar su suave y frágil mano acción que repitió la morena compartiendo entre ambas caricias dulces en su camino hacia el auto, Emma abrió amablemente la puerta del copiloto ayudando a Regina a entrar, rápidamente corrió a tomar su lugar y puso el vehículo en marcha aprovechando cada cambio de velocidad para compartir las más inocentes caricias con la mano y pierna de Regina, al llegar a las nuevas caballerizas de la familia Mills, Emma orilló el auto y antes que pudiera salir y abrir la puerta de Cora, la mujer ya había dado un salto apresurado fuera del mercedes corriendo hacia los brazos de su esposo, las dos mujeres restantes dentro del vehículo compartieron risas y una mirada tensa llena de deseo, se acercaron poco a poco con la intención de besarse, estaban ya compartiendo el aliento la una con la otra cuando de repente un golpeteo desesperado las sacó de su trance, siendo Killian que tocaba con su garfio de manera ansiosa la ventanilla de Regina mientras observaba a los invitados (por suerte para Emma), la rubia no pudo evitar la molestia que le ocasionaba la presencia del moreno, su sangre hervía como lava dentro de un volcán apunto de estallar, soltó de manera grosera la mano de Regina y descendió del auto dejando a la morena anonadada y algo avergonzada con lo que había sucedido, Emma corrió a abrir la puerta de Regina poniendo su mejor pose de ataque ante Killian, viéndolo de manera desafiante, como si fueran dos hienas luchando por su comida, Killian dio un paso a un lado esperando a que Emma abriera la puerta, lo cual sucedió en cuestión de segundos, pasando tan rápido ante la mirada del hombre de ojos azules, Emma besó suavemente la mano de Regina asegurándose de que el moreno viera cada momento cada roce de sus labios con la piel de su amada, Killian no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como un tomate y abrir sus ojos tan grandes que casi salían de si, con un ronquido de su garganta hizo notar a Emma su molestia y tomo entre sus brazos a la morena que no sabía que hacer ante aquel momento tenso, sin dudarlo Killian besó con lujuria a Regina, quien de la manera mas rápida que pudo se salió de aquel beso y abofeteo la cara del manco, provocando carcajadas en Emma.

-¡Pero mi amor porque siempre que te beso me abofeteas, somos novios por dios!, es lo que hace una pareja – La furia de Killian se notaba en cada poro de su ser, no le gustaba ser avergonzado delante de nadie menos de una chofer que estaba tratando de conquistar a su hermosa novia.

-Bueno probablemente ya no quiero ser tu pareja Killian no lo habías pensado acaso, porque ya no te busco ni trato de estar a tu lado, no crees que es posible que esté cansada de ti y tu pésima actitud. Ahora si me disculpas Emma y yo debemos estar junto a mi padre para la apertura oficial de las caballerizas.- Sin más que decir Regina entrelazó su mano con la de Emma dejando a Killian de pie con la boca abierta junto al auto.

-Al fin llega señorita Swan extrañé su presencia…..Hola hermana- Zelena arrebató a Emma de las manos de Regina y la entrelazó con las suyas, se dirigió a sus invitados a presentar a Emma, quien logró distinguir a caras ya conocidas, como August y el señor Gold.

El evento fue perfecto para Henry Mills su negocio había sido todo un éxito y agradeció a sus socios Gold y Marco, había suficiente bebida, Killian no desaprovechó ni una gota de Ron, Zelena por su parte disfrutaba de un Whisky haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a Regina alejada de Emma, la noche pasó rápido y Regina había logrado zafarse de las manos de un ebrio moreno que insistía en besarla, mientras que Emma evadía a Zelena , lograron escabullirse dentro de una de las caballerizas donde sólo la paja y unos cuantos caballos eran testigos de su presencia, se besaron primero dulcemente y poco a poco sus besos se tornaban mas hambrientos y pasionales, sus caricias cada vez eran mas pronunciadas y el calor de sus cuerpo podría incendiar una ciudad entera.

-Emma, no sabes cuanto te amo, jamás pensé que esto pasaría de nuevo, jamás sentí algo así por Killian después de mi primer amor, no quiero perderte, me cuesta tanto abrir mis sentimientos pero contigo todo es tan natural, eres molesta pero amo tus tonterías, amo todo de ti y como soy cuando estoy junto a tu maravilloso ser- Regina estaba abriéndose completa a Emma, podría ser por la increíble cantidad de sidra de manzana que había tomado, pero funcionaba para ella y funcionaba para Emma.

-Yo te amo Regina, contigo soy quien quiero ser, amo cada parte de ti, aunque algunas veces puedes ser insoportable, de verdad te amo, esperaba decirte todo sobre mí, quiero que me conozcas quiero ser tuya en alma, cuerpo y pensamiento, yo…- Emma no pudo terminar cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente, no sabía que o quien había empujado la gran puerta de madera, pero alguien las estaba espiando.

Del otro lado Killian y Zelena estaban tan furiosos al escuchar la confesión que las mujeres habían compartido entre sí, que no podían dejar las cosas así.

-No puedo creer que me esté haciendo esto, dejarme por una mujer, por una simple vagabunda, Regina Mills es mía y solo mía, debes ayudarme no podemos dejar que esto suceda.- El enojo mezclado con el alcohol hacía a Killian una bomba de tiempo sedienta de venganza.

-Bueno amigo mio, Emma Swan no puede ser de mi hermanita, ya tu te escapaste de mis manos, pero la señorita Swan no lo hará, esta vez Regina no podrá quitarme lo que me pertenece, siempre ganando todo, es tiempo de que te pongas firme y reconquistes a mi hermana, yo haré lo que sea necesario por tener a Emma Swan , su corazón será mío.- Zelena estaba casi verde de la envidia y el enojo, era una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería, y esa noche lo haría sin piedad, ni clemencia.

Emma no logró distinguir lo que estos dos compartían entre susurros tras la puerta, pero reconoció su voz, así que por desgracia se separó de Regina y fue a verificar que la presencia de Killian y Zelena era la que imaginaba tras la puerta, Regina siguió a Emma a paso lento, sorprendiéndose al ver a Zelena plasmar sus besos apasionados a la Rubia que por des fortunio para ambas había correspondido cada beso y cada caricia que Zelena le brindaba, una vez más la rubia era débil, esta vez no por el deseo sino por el alcohol. Regina gritó a la rubia provocando que se separara de Zelena con un gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza. Sin nada que decir la morena salió a toda prisa dirigiéndose a su casa, Zelena reía de forma desquiciada y divertida mientras se dirigía con sus padres que no tardaron en irse a la mansión preocupados por la repentina huida de Regina.

Killian estaba tan borracho que en lugar de caminar danzaba de un lado a otro entrando a la mansión gritando y riendo mientras un conjunto de mariachis lo acompañaba colocándose de bajo de la ventana de Regina, entonaron una hermosa canción acompañada de la voz algo desafinada del moreno, cantando a gritos que amaba a la hermosa morena, esperando que Regina saliera a su ventana , acción que nunca sucedió, el único en salir fue Henry Mills gritando a Killian que se largara junto con sus músicos, sin más el hombre pagó el conjunto y se fue decepcionado a su casa, Emma que esperaba en la otra esquina con otro conjunto de mariachis vio como Killian iba cayéndose y diciendo maldiciones a cada paso que daba, sin pensarlo entro a la mansión y entonó una canción con la dulce armonía de aquel grupo de músicos vestidos de charro.

-Así enamorada entrégame tu la caricia suprema de amor, con luz en la mirada que ahuyente esa lágrima tuya y olvide el rencor, Así enamorada escucha esta canción que es para ti y deja que esta noche apasionada el mundo juzgue locas a las dos…- Emma entonó a la perfección cada verso bajo el enorme ventanal de Regina, quien encendió de inmediato la luz de su habitación y abrió la ventana

-Que lindo canta señorita, en seguida bajo- La sonrisa de Regina adornaba su rostro bañado en lágrimas de sentimiento, bajando corriendo de inmediato a los brazos de aquella mujer que la hacía temblar.

Emma espero con ansias a Regina mientras despedía a los músicos y agradecía por la interpretación, de pronto la mujer que tanto esperaba salía de la casa con un pequeño camisón de seda rojo y una bata, se abalanzó a ella y la besó con dulzura y pasión, un beso de esos que sólo Regina sabía dar, aunque de nuevo se vio interrumpido por Cora que a gritos llamaba a su hija.

-La espero en mi habitación Swan, no tarde- Regina dio un pequeño beso a Emma y de nuevo se dirigió al interior de la casa desapareciendo en la habitación de Cora, Emma suspiró profundamente de alivio por arreglar las cosas en cierto modo con la morena, sabía que debería darle una explicación y dejar en claro sus sentimientos, pero esta noche sería sólo de ellas, de pronto se sorprendió al ver a Regina bajar por las escaleras con un camisón verde muy corto y similar al que Zelena llevaba aquella noche en la que la besó por vez primera, Regina jaló a Emma sin decir nada y la llevó a la habitación esmeralda, la besó con pasión y lujuria, encendió las velas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Emma, mientras Regina besaba los pechos de la rubia, levanto la cara hacia Emma y sus ojos se volvieron Esmeralda, su cabello creció de forma inmediata y se torno rojizo , siguió besando a Emma que estaba atónita ante aquel suceso recordando su sueño, sin mas Zelena la desnudo con su magia y acaricio su piel sin piedad, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja susurrando en su oído "Tu corazón es mio", al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se acomodaban en su pecho.

Continuará….


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

"**Latidos"**

Emma despertó de un salto al percibir la mirada aceituna y los dedos sobre su pecho de la pelirroja, la frase que la esbelta mujer repetía, "tu corazón es mío" retumbaba por toda la habitación, Swan se hiperventilaba, temblaba, aquella sensación lejos de haberle producido placer, la había inundado de terror, el hecho de que sólo se hubiera tratado de una pesadilla la tranquilizaba, desnuda y cubriéndose con las cobijas, las cuales apretaba con fuerza en su pecho, recordó a Regina. No podía explicarse cómo pudo haberse quedado dormida y olvidarse de la cita que tenía con ella en su habitación; se colocó su camisón blanco que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de Regina, esperando que esta no se hubiera molestado por su tardanza o peor aún que hubiera pensado que la plantó y ya estuviera dormida. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, al asomarse observó a Regina arreglando todo para la cita, Emma no cabía de la sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus grandes cuencas verdes observaban con asombro.

-Swan, le dije que no llegara hasta las 11:00, apenas son las 10:30 todavía no tengo todo listo, yo que le quería dar una sorpresa, pero creo que su cerebro como de costumbre no lo procesó.

Emma estaba atónita, para ella habían pasado horas, se había quedado dormida y había tenido ese horrible sueño, o al menos es lo que creía y lo que recordaba.

-¡Swan! ¡Cierre la boca! Esa manía que tiene usted de tenerla siempre abierta.

Emma continuaba sin responder, Regina lo encontró bastante extraño y comenzó a preocuparse, dejó su sarcasmo y se acercó sensual y tiernamente a la rubia.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó la morena con una hermosa sonrisa, a la cual Emma correspondió.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, es que todo esto, es tan hermoso, que, me ha dejado sin palabras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Regina cerró la puerta con un movimiento de mano, mientras que un giro encendió todas las velas, de nuevo la luna llena era la única testigo de los besos que Regina comenzó a darle a Emma, Swan continuó con aquel hermoso juego, sus cabelleras se enredaron, los ojos de fuego de Regina quemaban la piel de Emma al mismo tiempo que recorrían con tiernas caricias los cuerpos de cada una, el momento se fue intensificando, ambas se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Emma se puso sobre Regina y comenzó a llenarla de pasión, la respiración de la morena se aceleraba cada vez más, gotas de sudor corrían sensualmente por las figuras de ambas, revolvían las sábanas, deshacían la cama con cada movimiento, Regina tomó la cabeza de Emma y acercó su boca a su oído, "tu corazón es mío" susurró al momento que dejaba salir una risita pícara, Emma se paralizó, unos dedos deslizándose sobre su pecho provocaron que bajara la mirada al rostro de la mujer con la que estaba, los ojos moca de Regina dejaron salir un brillo esmeralda y en los cabellos color ébano, el rojizo empezó a resaltar, en un parpadeo, Emma pudo ver a Zelena quien le sonreía al tiempo que proseguía con aquel encuentro carnal, Swan palideció, un guiño de Zelena la hizo retirarse, una mano volvió a acercarla.

-¿Pasó algo Swan?- Emma focalizó sus ojos, la morena le sonreía recostada. Emma exhalaba profundo, dio un vistazo a la recámara, estaba sin duda en el cuarto de Regina, y era a la morena a la que tenía en frente, Emma confundida prefirió borrar de su mente por un tiempo lo sucedido y continuar con aquel amor que tanto la llenaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma observaba a Regina dormida con su espalda desnuda y sus cabellos revueltos, ambos la prueba de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Swan no podía explicarse por qué al estar haciendo el amor con la morena había alucinado con Zelena, porque había sido eso, su imaginación, ¿y el sueño? Pensaba también, aquel lapso de tiempo que a ella le pareció eterno y resultó ser efímero, y la frase, aquellas palabras, "tu corazón es mío" le provocaban escalofríos. Emma tocó su pecho para sentir el latir de ese órgano tan importante, ¿sería posible que su corazón deseara a ambas hermanas todavía? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

Una mano acariciando su pelo la sacó de sus cavilaciones, Regina la miraba tiernamente y con un brillo en los ojos que hizo olvidar a Emma su confusión.

-¿Ha dormido bien señorita Swan?

-¡De maravilla!

Regina rio y se levantó

-¡Vamos señorita Swan! Que de seguro el desayuno ya está listo- Emma tomó a Regina del brazo, pues son las siete y el desayuno lo sirven hasta las nueve, ¿no es así?, creo que tenemos tiempo. La morena le devolvió la sonrisa y la mirada coqueta y ambas se envolvieron de nuevo en las sábanas.

Para las nueve de la mañana, Emma bajó puntual al comedor más rozagante que nunca, habían decidido bajar una por una, para evitar sospechas de que habían pasado la noche juntas, ni Regina ni ella se sentían todavía preparadas para anunciarlo formalmente.

-¡Buenos días Emma! ¡Qué contenta amaneció usted hoy! Se ve que ha tenido una buena noche, me alegro que haya podido descansar- dijo Zelena al momento que le sonreía tiernamente a Emma, aquel gesto le hizo recordar las visiones de la noche anterior, pero aquella mañana en la mirada de Zelena no había más que dulzura, una dulzura que no había descubierto Emma hasta el día en que la pelirroja le regaló la flor verde que aun guardaba en su recámara, y que volvía a hacerla pensar en el lío sentimental en el que se encontraba. Para su sorpresa, Zelena le sirvió el desayuno y comenzó con ella una charla amena, Emma no podía negar que disfrutaba de aquella compañía, aunque sentía algo diferente, extraño, algo que ni ella misma se podía explicar, pero que mezclaba el goce del momento con miedo, Swan no tenía idea de dónde podría provenir aquel temor y por qué se presentaba hasta ahora, sólo lo sentía. Zelena colocó su mano sobre el brazo de mano y le dio un afectuoso apretón, ambas se percataron de la llegada de Regina, Zelena quitó rápidamente su palma, sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno, yo ya he terminado, las dejo…- Una alegre voz interrumpió a Zelena.

-¡Buenos días Pongo! ¡Buenos días pececitos! ¡Buenos días pajaritos! ¡Buenos días hijitas¡ ¡Buenos días…! ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan.

-¡Ah claro! ¡Emma! ¡Qué bonito nombre! ¿Pero Zelena, ya te vas hijita?

-Sí mamá, ya terminé, iré a leer un poco al jardín, pero estaba pensando que podríamos ir al pueblo, yo tengo que hacer unas compras, podríamos ir todas, ¿qué opinan?

-¡Ay sí! ¿Qué dices hijita, nos acompañas?- Cora volteó a ver a Regina con una dulce sonrisa, Regina sonrió incrédula ante la idea de su hermana.

-¿En verdad quieres que vayamos todas hermanita? Pensé que ahora me odiabas más que antes- dijo Regina en tono sarcástico.

-¿Odiarte yo? Jajajaja pero ¿cómo crees? ¡si somos hermanas! En verdad me encantaría que fuéramos todas, será una salida familiar, por supuesto que usted está incluida Swan- Emma no daba crédito ante tanta amabilidad por parte de Zelena, por un lado le daba ternura, despertaba algo en ella, por el otro, sentía desconfianza y miedo, aquel miedo que había penetrado en ella desde que comenzó con aquellas visiones, su mente era un caos, y salir con las dos hermanas no lo iba a mejorar en nada, si seguía deseando a las dos, esta salida podría empeorarlo todo. La voz de Cora detuvo sus pensamientos.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero no tenemos como irnos! ¡Ya no tenemos chofer! ¿O ya llegó un nuevo vagabundo?

-¡Ay Mamá!- respondió Regina- pero si Emma es la chofer, acuérdate.

-Yo diría que algo más- respondió Zelena coqueta pero sutilmente- No le haga caso a mi madre Swan, ya sabe que se le olvidan las cosas. Nos vamos entonces. A Emma no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, fue inútil intentar zafarse, las tres mujeres se arreglaron en un dos por tres con su magia, mientras Zelena envolvía a Emma en una nube color hierba para dejarla modelando el vestido blanco de encaje que tanto le gustaba a las hermanas.

-Yo lo preferiría verde Swan, verde como usted, que es el color de la vida- afirmó Zelena al momento que acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Emma y salía por la puerta para dirigirse al auto. Aquella caricia penetró en Emma pero no tanto como los ojos ámbar y la sonrisa de perlas que enmarcaba el carmín que se encontraban frente a ella. Eso le llegó al alma. Regina la tomó de la mano y ambas fueron al auto.

En el pueblo las mujeres visitaron varias tiendas, Regina y Emma se separaron de Zelena y Cora para entrar en una joyería, que más bien parecía tienda de antigüedades, por las piezas tan exquisitas que vendían y con acabados que según Emma ya no se veían en estos tiempos. Regina pidió le mostraran una cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un hermoso rubí en forma de corazón. El brillo del metal combinado con el de la piedra preciosa deslumbraban a Emma, jamás había visto algo así, parecía una estrella, Regina lo puso alrededor del cuello de la rubia, Swan acarició la piedra con sus manos, la tomó entre sus dedos para observarla bien, , mientras Swan acariciaba aquella joya, una susurró llegó a sus oíos "Tu corazón es mío", Emma se paralizó, de reojo, pudo ver un rizo rojizo que caía sobre su hombro, cerró sus ojos un momento, volvió a abrirlos y giró la mirada, Regina la veía encantada.

-Se le ve hermoso Swan, es perfecto para usted, ¿le gusta?

-Sí, mucho- dijo Emma temblando un poco por el delirio que acababa de tener, podría jurar que la que estaba detrás de ella, probándole la cadena era Zelena, había escuchado su voz, había alcanzado a ver un mechón de su cabello, pero por más que ojeaba por todas partes, Zelena no estaba, sólo eran Regina y ella en aquella tienda.

-Vamos Swan, ya nos hemos tardado mucho, seguro mi hermana y mi madre ya nos esperan.

Emma salió junto con Regina de la tienda envuelta en el resplandor del rubí que colgaba de su cuello, Zelena y Cora se acercaron, Emma no pudo evitar alejarse un poco y recordar lo sucedido, el temor y la confusión la cubrían con la misma fuerza que el brillo de la piedra.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que aparecen- apunto Zelena sonriendo.

-Nos entretuvimos un poco, no creo que haya problema por eso ¿o sí hermanita?

-Por supuesto que no, ¡pero Emma que hermoso colgante! Luce bellísimo en su cuello, que espléndida eres hermanita- añadió sonriendo y mirando a Regina quien correspondió bajando un poco la mirada y con una sonrisa discreta- Ya veo porque se tardaron tanto. Zelena se fue con su madre y ambas ingresaron en el automóvil, Regina y Emma se sonrieron a modo de complicidad y siguieron a las primeras.

Durante el regreso Swan sólo pudo escuchar la plática de las mujeres como ecos, sumida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, por un momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada aceituna de Zelena por el retrovisor, aquellas esmeraldas eran tan filosas que Emma se vio obligada a desviar sus ojos, la mano de Regina que acariciaba suavemente la suya la tranquilizó.

Llegaron a la mansión y Emma subió a su habitación para descansar un poco, se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos, unos minutos después una risa pícara y un aire helado la hizo incorporarse, pudo ver que su cuarto se había pintado de verde, extrañada giró para ver las flores que aún conservaba en su buró, una roja y la otra verde, la verde comenzó a brillar intensamente y a aumentar su tamaño, era como si estuviera floreciendo de nuevo, volteó lentamente su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía aquella risa, frente a ella, estaba Zelena, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un corazón que latía sobre su mano, Zelena lo acarició y se lo llevó a los labios, luego volteó para mirar a Swan quien observaba congelada la escena,. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron, todavía acostada, le echó una ojeada a toda la habitación, Swan sudaba, se hiperventilaba, se incorporó de inmediato, todo parecía normal, miró las flores, no había nada extraño en ellas, el cuarto estaba solo, Emma no podía dejar de temblar, salió de su habitación de inmediato, quizás el aire fresco del jardín le ayudaría, pensó. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente de la recámara de Zelena, Emma tragó saliva, se acercó poco a poco hasta que logró distinguir aquel ruido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era un latido, sí, un latido, Swan abrió la puerta de manera torpe y silenciosa, Zelena yacía sentada sobre su cama mirando hacia la ventana, unos parpadeos rojos y tintos coloreaban la mano de Zelena, la ojiverde bajó los ojos, acarició aquel objeto y lo alzó un poco permitiendo que Emma descubriera lo que sostenía. La rubia palideció al darse cuenta que sobre la palma de Zelena latía un corazón, un fuerte dolor en el pecho aquejó a Emma, el sonido de aquel órgano era tan fuerte que taladraba sus oídos, las palabras "tu corazón es mío" se mezclaban con los latidos, horrorizada vio como Zelena se ponía de pie y comenzaba a girarse, se había percatado de su presencia.

_Continuará…_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Corazones rotos

Emma estaba aturdida lo único que se podía percibir en sus ojos era un miedo profundo, sus manos se posaban con fuerza en sus orejas para evitar que el sonido retumbante de aquel palpitar perforara su ser, pudo correr antes de que Zelena se diera cuenta, pudo escabullirse entre la casa cobijarse en el manto de su amada, pero parecía que sus pies no opinaban lo mismo, era una estatua como aquellas figuras italianas renacentistas representando a miles de demonios, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, solo estaba ella y su incertidumbre, que aumentó con cada pequeño y sensual paso que daba Zelena hacia ella. Y al descubrir lo que aquella mujer portaba en sus manos, Emma palideció, cerró los ojos y los apuñó abriéndolos pocos segundos después con la esperanza de que aquella imagen fuera una pesadilla y solo eso, pero no fue así, el corazón radiante en la mano de la pelirroja latía descontrolado, al ritmo que el sudor frio caía por la frente y las manos de la rubia.

-Que inesperada sorpresa Señorita Swan, esto es un momento tan incómodo que no sé qué decir para excusarme- Zelena hablaba tan suave e inocente como pudo, mientras observaba con delirio el corazón que palpitaba en su mano

-¡Que rayos está pasando que es eso!- Los ojos de Emma estaban tan abiertos que se le podía ver el alma a través de ellos, el frío de la noche rasgaba su piel y los truenos de una lluvia que se avecinaba no ayudaban a tranquilizar sus nervios.

-Esto querida es lo más hermoso de un ser humano, a través de algo tan majestuoso como el corazón podemos saber los secretos más íntimos, más dolorosos, los más felices, y lo mejor de todo, podemos apreciar lo radiante que puede ser por amor, por quién se acelera su pulso, quien la lleva al borde de la excitación y por quien se sacrificaría- Zelena no dejaba de mirar el corazón mientras describía aquellas palabras y acariciaba el órgano vital de Emma provocando en esta un gran escalofrió.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, de quien es ese corazón? – Emma se estremecía con cada toque de la pelirroja

-Esa es una respuesta que no obtendrá, pero a cambio le brindaré una cuestión, una que deseo que me responda con sinceridad, ¿Usted ama a mi hermana? ¿Qué haría por ella, hasta dónde llegaría su amor por Regina?- Los ojos de Zelena reflejaban tristeza con cada pregunta, parecía en aquel momento la mujer más vulnerable del mundo, una con más miedos que la propia Emma.

-Bueno, yo…yo amo a Regina, la amo con todo mi ser, cruzaría el universo entero, millones de galaxias por estar junto a ella, daría mi vida por la suya, sería capaz de sacarme el corazón y dárselo para hacerla feliz si me lo pidiera- El corazón de la rubia brillaba con intensidad al momento de confesar aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad, mientras veía una lágrima rodar por el rostro de la mujer frente a ella.

-Eso no es lo que esperaba escuchar Emma, yo creí que usted me amaba, ¿Alguna vez sintió algo por mí?- Zelena lloraba pero su rostro reflejaba ira una ira que Emma nunca había visto en nadie, poco a poco los dedos de la peli roja se hundían en el corazón que provocaba en la rubia un dolor insoportable, sin aún entender por qué

-Bueno yo no puedo negar que me enamoré de ti, eres demasiado hermosa cualquiera puede ver eso, y cualquiera que sea inteligente y tenga buen gusto daría lo que fuera por estar con usted, pero yo ya no siento eso, lamento que mis actos hayan reflejado un sentimiento erróneo, lo que tuvimos fue maravilloso y no me arrepiento de ello, pero no te amo como a Regina, deberás perdonarme.- Emma no sabía a donde mirar, por un momento se le olvidó el dolor que sentía en su interior, incluso se olvidó de aquel objeto brillante en las manos de Zelena, solo se concentró en los ojos llorosos de aquella mujer, a quien sin duda le había roto el corazón.

-Sabe algo señorita Swan, yo solo quiero ser feliz, siempre he buscado mi felicidad y estoy en aquel punto en el que no me importa nada ni nadie para obtenerla, así sea tomar la de mi hermanita, esa odiosa, siempre ha tenido todo lo que desea, hombres, joyas, amigos, reconocimiento, el afecto de mi padre, la manzana envenenada de la familia, pero esta vez no, yo estoy dispuesta a todo por tener tu amor Emma- Sin ningún titubeo Zelena susurró algunas frases al corazón en medio de la obscuridad de su habitación, truenos maullidos y el crujir de las ramas azotaban la habitación, todo daba vueltas alrededor de ella, del corazón y Emma Swan, mientras la armonía de una risa perversa retumbaba en sus oídos acompañada de la odiada frase "Tu corazón es mío"

Al despertar Emma pudo notar que estaba de nuevo en la cama adornada por las sábanas de seda verdes, sobre su pecho una flor del mismo color, hermosa y radiante, Emma no entendía en que momento había llegado ahí, parecía como si hubiera bebido más tequila del que el cuerpo pueda soportar, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y le dolía todo el cuerpo, al levantarse un poco, la sábana que la cubría corrió hacia sus piernas haciendo evidente su desnudez, no podía entender que pasaba, imaginaba que su aspecto venía de una noche de pasión pero jamás con Zelena, ella amaba a Regina o tal vez era algún juego tramposo de la morena hacia su hermana, Emma se dirigió al baño para mojar su rostro y tranquilizar su pensamiento, una caja dorada con esmeraldas descansaba en una repisa bastante inalcanzable para cualquiera, sin tomar más importancia Emma se vistió y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno. La casa estaba vacía solo ella y Archie se encontraban dentro, aún con resaca Emma se dirigió a su cuarto y se dio un baño de agua tibia, posteriormente salió en busca de respuestas, por suerte la familia Mills iba entrando al jardín, Zelena con su mono a la derecha de Cora y Regina sosteniendo una canasta de manzanas al otro lado de su madre, las tres mujeres se veían felices, radiantes, Emma no dudó ni un minuto para ir con Regina cuando a medio camino una voz en su cabeza le decía "Emma te amo y tú me amas, bésame cariño, te extrañé" Emma desvió su camino hacia Zelena, sin importarle nada, plasmó sus labios en los de la pelirroja quien correspondió sin titubeos, Cora y Regina se quedaron con la boca abierta, siendo la mujer mayor quien logró salir del trance de sorpresa.

\- Pero que entusiasmo jovencita, no sabía que mi hija tuviera pareja, que hermoso recibimiento, aunque usted me recuerda a una vagabunda que llegó aquí, claro aquella mujer no podría salir con mi niña o tal vez sí, mi amiga Azul hizo un pastel de fresas y desearía probarlo, quiere venir con nosotros, ¿cómo dijo que se llama?- Cora cambiaba de tema como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo dejando en el olvido aquel extraño acontecimiento.

-Swan señora me llamo Emma Swan y soy su chofer – Emma decía sin siquiera prestar atención a la otra morena quien se quedó atónita ante aquel comportamiento tan hiriente arrojando la canasta de manzanas al suelo.

-¡Como se atreve Swan! Es usted la peor persona que he conocido- El tono vocal de Regina reflejaba una decepción y un dolor indescriptible sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia su habitación , aquella acción provocó una punzada en el estómago de la rubia,¿ qué estaba ocurriendo con ella?, ¿por qué le hacía eso a la mujer que amaba?, Emma no sabía porque reaccionaba de esa manera, no entendía nada, se sentía lo peor en el mundo, trató de correr y rogarle a Regina que la perdonara, tratar de explicarle que desde la noche anterior ella no era la misma y no entendía porque, pero Zelena la detuvo.

-Déjala cariño ya se le pasará deberíamos alistarnos para ir al club hace mucho que no vamos, desde que salías con el inepto de August- Zelena acariciaba la mejilla de Emma y plasmaba en ella un suave beso así sin más desaparecieron entre la casa mientras Emma miraba en dirección a la habitación de Regina con nostalgia en sus ojos.

Mientras Zelena arreglaba sus cosas para el club Emma escuchó el aparcamiento de un auto fuera de la casa, estirando el cuello para intentar distinguir de quien se trataba, su acción de interrumpió por una estampida llamada Regina Mills que llevaba unos zapatos deportivos un pantaloncillo tan corto que dejaba ver parte baja de su trasero, y una blusa sin mangas que se ajustaba a su silueta, la morena salió corriendo evitando ver a Emma, quien siguió a Regina hasta la puerta.

-Regina espera por favor debemos hablar- Emma intentó tomar a Regina del brazo pero la otra mujer era tan rápida que ya estaba frente al auto del cual descendió el odioso manco, Regina giró un poco la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar de reojo a la rubia y plasmó un beso apasionado y hambriento en Killian que disfrutó de aquella inesperada sorpresa abriendo más la boca y logrando introducir su lengua en la boca de Regina quien le siguió el paso, Killian tomó a la morena de la cadera y la alzó en su regazo apoyándola contra el auto mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros, Emma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquel hombre se portaba como animal en celo y Regina lo permitía, la rubia buscaba conectar su mirada con la de Regina, cuando lo logró aquella bella mujer dejó caer una lágrima más mientras miraba de forma penetrante los ojos de Emma y con vergüenza agachaba la cabeza y alejaba poco a poco a Killian de ella. Sin más se subieron al auto y salieron de la mansión.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la voz de Zelena una vez más retumbaba en la cabeza de la rubia, quien después de escucharla subió corriendo a la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Emma cariño, debes ponerte una mejor vestimenta para el club- La mujer lucía ropa deportiva similar a la que Regina portaba al salir con Killian, con un movimiento envolvió a Emma en una niebla verde, la ropa de la rubia cambió por un conjunto deportivo de pantaloncillos cortos blancos y una playera sin manga a juego con el resto del aspecto deportista, sin decir más Zelena plasmó sus labios en Emma, tan dulcemente y a la vez tan salvaje.

El día era sombrío, Emma no lograba entender porque se comparaba de tal manera con Zelena, y por qué lastimaba constantemente a Regina con sus acciones, no entendía nada, si su vida era un enredo ahora estaba peor que los cables de sus audífonos, al llegar al club distinguió el Mustang rojo con detalles azules y amarillos, pudo ver a Killian sacando de la cajuela unas raquetas y el bolso de Regina, pero no a la morena, Zelena rápidamente descendió del auto y se dirigió a saludar a su amigo y próximo cuñado si Emma no arreglaba las cosas.

-Hola Hook-La pelirroja saludaba de manera juguetona al moreno cuyo sobrenombre quedaba a la perfección para su aspecto.- ¿Cómo va todo con Regina?, está devastada por su pequeña y frágil princesa cisne, si supiera que esa mujer estará conmigo hasta que yo quiera- Zelena coqueteaba descaradamente con el moreno mientras acariciaba la punta del garfio y daba una sonrisa macabra.

-Bueno después del beso tan delicioso que me dio cuando llegue a la mansión tu hermana solo ha estado más insoportable que nunca, no quiere hablarme, me evita y me pone en ridículo cada que puede, lo que diera yo por un poco de magia, para arráncale el corazón como tú lo hiciste con Emma.- Killian regresaba los coqueteos a Zelena , acción que resultó aún más repugnante a los ojos de Emma quien no distinguía las palabras que aquellos compartían, pero sin duda ese hombre no merecía el amor de Regina, y ella pensaba lo mismo de su propia persona, se sentía el reflejo de aquel odiosos moreno, jugando con la hermana de la mujer que decía amar.

-Querido aquí la única que arranca corazones soy yo, mi hermana y mi madre, pero son demasiado sensibles al tacto con tan bello órgano, y solo yo podría sacar el corazón de mi hermana, no un sucio hombre como tú, tan desesperado por amarla y que te ame, una pena que a pesar de lo que hice mi hermana siga sintiendo desprecio hacia ti, ahora si me disculpas debo regresar con mi bella novia- la plática terminó y Zelena volvió a la compañía de su querida Emma Swan

Por fortuna Emma logró visualizar a Regina dentro de la cancha de tenis, cada golpe que daba estaba lleno de furia, en una que otra ocasión golpeaba el brazo o la pierna del pirata, quien de vez en cuando se cubría de los golpes haciendo que las pelotas se clavaran en su garfio dicha acción provocaba en Emma una risa sonora, al alejarse de Zelena, Emma aprovecho el momento para encontrarse de frente con Regina , quien se secaba el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla.

-Hola, eres muy buena jugando, no pensé que fueras una gran deportista, un punto más a su favor señorita Mills- Emma coqueteaba temerosa con Regina esperando no ser lanzada por los aires con su acercamiento

-No lo hago para divertirla ni ganar nada con usted Señorita Swan, no pretendo nada con usted, lo único que me interesa es que se aleje de mí y de mi hogar, por mi regrese a su sucia y patética vida de vagabunda- Regina tenía tanto enojo guardado que no podía si quiera ver a Emma a los ojos, estaba cegada de dolor y decepción

-Por favor Regina debes escucharme, yo no sé qué me pasa, cada que Zelena está cerca y yo quiero hablarte o besarte o simplemente mirar tus ojos, algo me detiene una voz en mi cabeza hace que yo reaccione diferente que evite ser tuya, debes creer en mi- Emma tomó por los brazos a la morena obligándola a mirar su alma, la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Lo único que puedo creer de sus palabras es que usted adora a mi hermana más que a mí. Estoy cansada de su indecisión, ¡porque juega conmigo Swan! no ves que te amo, si tú me dijeras que Zelena es tu amor verdadero, yo te dejaré libre, por amor dejaría que te fueras, pero solo dime, dime que me aleje de ti Emma, di que no me amas – Regina exigía una respuesta de Emma, necesitaba saber

-Yo…- Emma no pudo terminar la frase cuando un terrible escalofrió recorrió su espalda, todo se tornaba gris y negro a su alrededor, sus ojos veían a todo y a la vez a nada, de tras de Regina un espectro se movía rozando los mechones obscuros de la hermosa mujer, aquella extraña figura se enderezó, su rostro estaba oculto entre un manto negro, y sin más le brindó una sonrisa a la rubia, solo logró distinguir una gran sonrisa blanca, un reflejo hacia destellar sobre la inmensa blancura y un pequeño dije verde colgaba del cuello, aquella aparición extendió una mano delgada y pálida con largas uñas negras, acariciando el pecho de Regina quien al parecer no sentía nada ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, solo gesticulaba lo que parecían gritos, Emma parpadeó pero no logró quitar aquel ambiente de su vista, lo que consiguió fue ver como el espectro desaparecía y se colocaba a un lado de ella susurrando al oído "Tu corazón es mío, y más vale que te olvides de ella, o tendré que cambiar tu preciado latir por el de la mujer que amas, y lo que tendrás a cambio será verla desmoronarse frente a tus ojos, ver su vida desaparecer y no podrás hacer nada" Emma estaba tan blanca que parecía un fantasma, sudaba tanto y temblaba, sus manos estaban frías y sus ojos desorbitados y muy abiertos, un tirón de Regina la saco de aquel terrible trance, volviendo poco a poco a su realidad

-¡Emma! Reacciona, por dios estás pálida ¿Qué te sucede? Dios mío Emma que pasa contigo, ven vamos a la enfermería estas pálida y fría, dejaremos nuestra charla pendiente vamos- Regina estaba tan asustada como Emma, no tenía idea de que había pasado , algo andaba mal con la rubia y debía averiguar que, al darse la vuelta choco de frente con Zelena.

-Así que aquí estas cariño, me alegra encontrarte en buenas manos, aunque no te ves muy bien, ven conmigo vamos a casa necesitas descansar- Zelena arrebató a Emma de los brazos de Regina llevándosela consigo, antes de estar demasiado lejos, la pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia Regina dándole una sonrisa, una que caló hasta los huesos a la morena.

Después de ducharse en las regaderas del club y cambiar de ropa Regina y Killian regresaron a la mansión, el moreno abrió la puerta del auto y se dirigió al otro extremo para ayudar a Regina, quien seguía pensativa por lo acontecido, Killian le regaló una sonrisa y un cálido beso en la mejilla, algo poco común en el apasionado hombre, Regina agradeció y se dirigió a la entrada, Emma logró ver todo aquel movimiento recordando aquella vez en que Regina abofeteó al hombre por besarla a la fuerza, aquel recuerdo provocó una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro de Emma, tenía que dejar ir a la mujer que amaba para que no le hicieran daño, daría su corazón por el de Regina y sin saberlo ya lo había hecho, pero ahora estaba roto, junto con sus esperanzas. Regina devolvió el casto beso a Killian y agradeció por el día, al intentar abrir notó que no tenía consigo su llave y alzando la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Emma.

-Hola- Regina camino poco a poco hacia Emma colocando el necio mechón tras su oreja con una sonrisa tímida- Olvidé mi llave, tendrá la suya para poder entrar, las noches como esta me trae recuerdos sentimentales y crisis- Al parecer Emma no era la única que recordaba aquel momento en que cantó al oído de Regina y estuvo a punto de besarla

-Si claro que la tengo conmigo, enseguida abro para usted- Emma regaló a Regina una tímida sonrisa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta cuando Regina impidió su caminar

-¿Así que un beso con amor debe darse a pasos contados, bajo la luz de la luna y una bella mujer en frente?- Regina miró directo a los labios de Emma, repitiendo aquella curiosa explicación que algún día le dio la rubia, acercándose poco a poco para besar a Swan, Emma sentía el palpitar del corazón de Regina cada vez más rápido, sabía que Regina pretendía descubrir con un simple beso si Emma la amaba, y que la terca morena lucharía hasta el fin del mundo por estar con ella, "Tu corazón es mío….." , recordó aquellas palabras amenazantes y se alejó de Regina.

-Lo siento Señorita Mills, pero yo solo soy la chofer, si es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted me retiro a mi habitación- Emma se puso en posición de firmes, saludo cual militar y se fue llorando por lo que acababa de hacer, ahora Regina estaba rota, pero viva, y el poder ver su rostro era suficiente para Emma Swan.

Continuará….


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

"**La caja"**

Regina se pasó toda la noche recordando el extraño suceso con Emma en el club, la actitud de la rubia no era normal, al principio pensó que quizá Swan sólo quiso divertirse con ella un rato, a fin de cuentas no era un secreto que a Emma también le agradaba Zelena, no hace mucho que ambas hermanas se unieron para sabotear su salida con August o incluso para una que otra noche de pasión, Regina sonreía al recordar esos momentos y al mismo tiempo se molestaba, se la había puesto en bandeja de plata a su hermana, pensaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de llamas. Luego vinieron a su memoria las vivencias con Emma, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una candidez se apoderó de ella, todos aquellos ratos, aquellas palabras, aquellos besos y aquellas caricias no podían ser mentira, su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, en el fondo podía sentir que había sido verdad, el cambio tan repentino de la rubia era extraño y más cuando esta última se había puesto del color del mármol durante la plática que tuvieron en las canchas de Tenis, Regina había notado el terror en los ojos de Swan, y había alcanzado a divisar algo que se reflejaba en ellos, como una sombra, estaba claro que en el instante en que Emma palideció su mirada no estaba sobre ella sino sobre algo más.

Los primeros rayos del alba se asomaron por la ventana de Regina y acariciaron su rostro sacándola de sus reflexiones, se levantó de un salto y prosiguió a arreglarse, en unos minutos Regina ya se hallaba portando un vestido entallado color magenta que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, lo acompañó con dos ágatas del mismo color y un dije, salió de su habitación más bella que nunca, la sensación de ser observada la hizo girar su cabeza, Emma la veía tiernamente, Regina percibió aquel amor en los ojos de la rubia y justo cuando ambas se iban a acercar notó que algo detuvo a Emma y la hizo regresar a su cuarto, Regina no comprendía, el impulso de Swan por abrazarla y besarla había sido notorio para la morena, ¿qué la hizo retroceder? Le pregunta la acompañó hasta la mesa del comedor , tomó asiento confundida y continuó reflexionando, estaba tan ensimismada que apenas y notaba a Archie sirviendo el desayuno y a Pongo que alegremente la saludaba moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Buenos días hijita! ¡Qué madrugadora! Normalmente eres la última que se aparece por aquí- dijo Cora con la enorme sonrisa que la caracterizaba y dándole dos besos a su hija, uno en cada mejilla, Regina sonrió ante el acto cariñoso de su madre. -¿Pero qué te pasa mi amor? Te veo rara-añadió Cora mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija.

-Nada madre ¿qué me va a pasar? Estoy bien- dijo Regina en un tono que ni ella misma se lo creyó.

-Nada, nada, a ti te pasa algo, tu nunca te levantas tan temprano- comentaba Cora mientras tocaba la frente de su hija para verificar que no estuviera enferma, Regina retiró la mano de su madre de forma sutil.

-Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? Ahora me desperté temprano, que tiene de raro eso, ya te dije que no tengo nada.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió Cora incrédula y se dispuso a tomar asiento para degustar el desayuno.

-Sí yo lo digo- apuntó de manera seca la morena.

La siguiente en llegar a la mesa fue Zelena, Regina no pudo evitar su cara de desagrado al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-¡Buenos días familia! Buenos días hermanita- dijo Zelena sonriendo y disfrutando de su victoria con la rubia, Regina alzó la mirada para observar la falsa sonrisa de hermana que a leguas reflejaba la felicidad que le daba la tensa situación, sin responder regresó su vista al plato para continuar desayunando. Cora se percató de los ojos retadores de sus hijas y de la mala leche que había entre ellas.

-¡Buenos días hijita!¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! ¡Te estábamos esperando, la mesa no está completa sin ti!

-Gracias mami, tu siempre tan linda, no como otras- añadió Zelena dirigiéndose a Regina quién sólo volteó la cabeza y torció la boca.

Detrás de Zelena llegó el señor Mills.

-¡Buenos días Familia!- dijo al momento que saludaba de beso a cada una de las tres féminas que se encontraban en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días amor! ¡Qué guapo te ves hoy!- afirmó Cora de manera coqueta.

-¡Muchas gracias mi amor! ¡Hoy tengo una junta muy importante! ¿Dónde está la chofer? Espero esté lista a tiempo, no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿La chofer? ¡A poco ya tenemos vagabunda nueva!- respondió Cora emocionada.

-No mamá es Emma Swan, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo Regina un poco cansada de la memoria corta de su madre.

-¡Ah sí, sí, claro! Emma Swan.

-¿Quién puede olvidar a Emma? ¿Verdad hermanita?- añadió Zelena sarcásticamente y retando a la morena, quien fingió no escuchar. A los pocos minutos entra Emma, quien no puede evitar admirar de nuevo la belleza de la morena quien la miró con sus ojos llenos de aquel sentimiento que las unía, Regina sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, su felicidad creció cuando observó que la rubia se dirigía a sentarse junto a ella, un susurro escalofriante que llegó a los oídos de Regina, cambió la expresión de Emma y la hizo cambiar de rumbo y sentarse junto a Zelena. Aquellas palabras que parecían nombrar a Emma y otras cosas que Regina no pudo comprender le pusieron la piel de gallina, notó como Emma volvía a palidecer, sin duda aquella sepulcral voz iba dirigida a Emma.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanita? No me digas que te tomó por sorpresa que mi novia se sentara a mi lado. Ya deberías hacerte a la idea ¿no?- Regina miró a Zelena, quien reía divertida ante la situación, luego volteó sus ojos y los clavó en Emma, la rubia levantó un poco la mirada, una lágrima corría por sus mejillas, además Regina se dio cuenta como Emma temblaba y se esforzaba por sostener el cubierto para poder degustar los alimentos, una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Regina al ver como Zelena acariciaba la mano de Swan y sonreía, como si ella le perteneciese.

La voz del señor Mills y el rechinido de su silla al levantarse regresó a Regina a la realidad.

-Bueno nos vamos, ya es tarde, Swan por favor.

-Sí, Sí señor claro vámonos, en seguida está listo el carro- al levantarse un mareo casi la hace caer, Regina reaccionó de inmediato, sosteniéndola.

-Swan, ¿está usted bien?

-Sí, señorita, no se preocupe- respondió Emma al tiempo que salía de la mansión seguida del señor Mills quien le gritó a Regina que se apurara, la morena corrió tras ellos todavía sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Espérame hermanita, yo voy con ustedes, no quiero que Swan se quede solita esperando a que tú y papá salgan, hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer mientras trabajan- dijo Zelena al momento que soltaba una risita y le guiñaba el ojo a Regina, la mirada de esta última se encendió. Cora quien se había percatado de todo y observaba atentamente detuvo a la pelirroja.

-¡Hijita!, necesito que hoy te quedes conmigo, prometiste ayudarme a pintar mis rosas porque el jardinero plantó otra vez blancas en lugar de rojas, además plantaremos nuevos rosales.

-Sí mamá lo hacemos en la tarde ahora no puedo, esto es muy importante.

-¡Qué puede ser más importante que tu madre! Sabes perfectamente que cuando alguien se compromete a ayudarme con mis rosas no puede negarse después, me pone muy molesta- La mirada de Cora había cambiado, aquellos ojos distraídos estaban más enfocados que nunca, la dureza con la que le respondió a Zelena hizo que ambas hermanas se miraran extrañadas. Regina aprovechó el momento.

-Mamá tiene razón Zelena, no puedes despreciarla, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de sus rosas.

Zelena sin dar crédito a la mirada penetrante de su madre no tuvo otra opción que quedarse y observar furiosa como su hermana partía con su rubia.

-¡Vamos hijita!-dijo Cora tomando a Zelena del brazo y llevándola al jardín- será mejor que comencemos, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Al arribar a la oficina, el señor Mills bajó de inmediato del auto para entrar velozmente a las oficinas, Regina por su parte se tomó su tiempo, veía de tanto en tanto a Emma que parecía sumida en un trance, al final Regina se animó a hablar.

-No me va a abrir la puerta Swan.

-Sí por supuesto señorita, disculpe mi tardanza- Emma abandonó el automóvil en seguida y prosiguió a abrirle la puerta a la morena, ésta descendió poniendo su mano sobre la de la rubia, clavó sus ojos mocas en los verdes de Emma, poco a poco, Regina deslizó su mano por el brazo de Emma y acercó sus labios a la boca de Swan, la rubia, que ardía por dentro y se estremecía con tan sólo sentir el aliento de la morena correspondió de inmediato, deslizó también su mano por el brazo de Regina, se acercaron más la una a la otra, cuando sus bocas estaban a punto de darse ese beso que tanto deseaban y les hacía falta, un oscuro susurro invadió el ambiente, aquella voz sepulcral hacía gala de su presencia nuevamente, Regina la escuchó claramente, los vellos de su piel se erizaron, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, trató de detener a Emma, pero esta inmediatamente retrocedió, Regina observó nuevamente el terror reflejado en los ojos de Swan, estaba claro que si ella había escuchado la voz para la rubia había sido más clara y más fuerte, después de todo, aquel susurro fantasmal iba dirigido a Emma. Regina intentó decirle a la rubia lo que había escuchado pero Swan la interrumpió.

-Debe irse señorita, no quiero que llegue tarde.

-¿Y dejarla así? Un fantasma tiene más color que usted.

-Estoy bien señorita no se preocupe por mí, ahora váyase que se le hace tarde.

Regina intentó continuar con la conversación pero el rechazo de Emma era inminente, y la morena no quiso seguir perturbando a la rubia con preguntas que ni ella misma comprendía bien, prefirió dejar las cosas así y sin más se dio la vuelta para seguir los pasos de su padre.

En el camino de regreso los cruces de miradas entre ambas eran inevitables, al llegar a la mansión, Zelena corrió a recibir a la rubia.

-¡Emma querida! ¡No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste!- la pelirroja posó sus labios sobre los de Emma y prosiguió a besarla con pasión al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y abrazaba su cuerpo con el de ella, Swan correspondió a aquel gesto de amor y llevó su mano a los cabellos rizados de Zelena para enredarla entre ellos. La mirada de Zelena giró hacia Regina quien las miraba con los ojos mojados que se mezclaban con un coraje que esforzaba por tragarse.

-Los jóvenes de hoy- dijo el señor Mills mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

-Vamos Swan, te he preparado un baño caliente, ya verás que bien te va a caer, yo misma te daré un masaje para relajarte- añadió Zelena mientras subía junto con Emma, esta última miró a Regina como pidiéndole ayuda, parecía que en cualquier momento se zafaría de los brazos de Zelena para correr a los de la morena, pero había algo, algo que la forzaba a continuar con la alta y esbelta mujer que la conducía, Regina podía verlo en sus ojos, Zelena le hechó un vistazo también a Regina y le sonrió maliciosamente, satisfecha por la tristeza que se cristalizaba a través de las cuencas cafés de Regina. Regina se quedó ahí inmóvil por unos minutos, se enjugó las lágrimas que brotaron y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Señorita Mills, gusta un vaso con agua- preguntó sorprendido Archie al ver entrar a la morena.

-No tendrás algo más fuerte- Archie sonrió ante la respuesta de Regina, dio un suspiro y le acercó una botella de Tequila y un caballito.

-Problemas del corazón eh- añadió Archie mientras servía el caballito.

-No es nada- contestó Regina tomando la bebida de un solo trago.

-Quien iba a decir que esa vagabunda iba a causar tanto revuelo en esta casa- Regina volteó a ver a Archie y se sonrojó ante las palabras del mayordomo, tomó un segundo caballito y salió de la cocina para evitar dar explicaciones.

Justo antes de llegar a su habitación un extraño sonido retumbó en sus oídos, parecía un palpitar, Regina comenzó a seguirlo y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Zelena, acercó su mano a la perilla con cuidado, la giró, al momento de abrir la puerta una voz la detuvo.

-Se te perdió algo hermanita- Zelena yacía parada a su lado.

-No nada, sólo venía a avisarte que ya va estar lista la cena, mi madre me pidió que lo hiciera, no creas que me agrada mucho tener que verte la cara.

-Pues que pena hermanita porque me la vas a tener que ver muy seguido- respondió Zelena riendo irónicamente. Regina se alejó intrigada por aquel sonido y furiosa por haber sido descubierta por la odiosa de su hermana antes de averiguar de lo que se trataba.

La cena transcurrió sin novedad alguna, Regina observando los coqueteos entre Zelena y Emma y al mismo tiempo pensando en todo lo acontecido, tratando de encontrar una explicación. Zelena fue la primera en terminar e irse a su habitación argumentando lo cansada que se sentía, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la rubia y despedirse con un beso y un "Te espero", Swan correspondió con una sonrisa. Momentos después la oscura voz se hacía presente, Regina se quedó congelada, miró a su padre quien continuaba cenando como si nada hubiera pasado, giró la vista hacia su madre, quien inmediatamente alzó sus ojos y los clavó en los de su hija, ambas voltearon a ver a Emma quien se paró inmediatamente y se despidió para subir a su habitación. La mirada extrañada de Regina se cruzó con la mirada fría y lúcida de su madre, quien segundos después volvió la vista a su plato y siguió cenando.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Regina decidió ir un rato al jardín, a aquel lugar que la llenaba de recuerdos, las horas pasaron mientras ella lo recorría de un lado a otro, pensando en las serenatas, las canciones, se detuvo un momento bajo su manzano, la única luz presente era la de la luna que cubría de plata todo el lugar, una ráfaga de viento que la hizo sentir frío provocó que la morena regresara a la mansión, antes de entrar en su habitación, el extraño sonido volvió a inundar sus oídos, Regina comenzó a seguirlo, aquel palpitar se hacía cada vez más fuerte al tiempo que Regina iba aproximándose a la habitación de su hermana, colocó su oído sobre la puerta para asegurarse que el fuerte ruido provenía efectivamente de ahí, giró la perilla de la puerta y la entreabrió con mucho cuidado, la expresión de Regina se tornó gris al observar a su hermana sosteniendo algo de color carmín sobre su mano, Zelena tomó la caja de esmeraldas que tenía sobre su repisa y la abrió para colocar el objeto que palpitaba sobre la palma de su mano, los ojos de Regina se ensombrecieron al descubrir de que se trataba, al escuchar el latido, al ver el color malva que se intensificaba al ritmo de las palpitaciones y que salía a través de aquella caja, las cuencas cafés de Regina lanzaban llamas.

_Continuará… _


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

"**Guerra"**

La morena irradiaba furia por cada parte de su ser, lo único que quería era entrar a la habitación esmeralda y golpear la cara de Zelena contra el piso hasta dejarla inconsciente, quería arrancar su piel, estrujar su corazón, encender una hoguera y atarla hasta que solo quedaran cenizas, solo un movimiento y la guerra seria desatada, pero justo antes de mover un solo musculo, un jalón de su madre evitó que Pearl Harbor fuera recreado.

-Hijita querida te buscaba por todas partes donde te habías metido, fui a tu manzano pero no logre verte, ¿que hacías espiando a tu hermana?-Cora recitaba con un tono confuso, pícaro y algo tétrico mientras llevaba a Regina a la cocina, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Zelena a través de la rendija abierta de su habitación.

-Lo siento madre, no estoy de humor debo arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con mi hermanita, si me disculpas debo regresar a su habitación- Regina trataba desesperadamente de regresar por las escaleras y aclarar la situación con su hermana.

-No, no no eso debe esperar y así será, tú y yo no pasamos tiempo juntas y es momento de hacerlo, ahora señorita te sientas y me escuchas, no voy a permitir que intentes meterte en la relación de tu hermana, ella y…. ¿Como se llama? -Swan Madre Emma Swan pero…- Ah si claro Emma Swan, no puedes meterte entre Zelena y Emma, ellas se aman, tu tienes a Killian debes dejar las cosas como están y dejar de coquetear con esa mujer- Cora hablaba firme, completamente seria, algo que en su persona era de extrañar, era un tono frío con un ligero toque de furia, Regina no podía creer lo que su madre acababa de decir, ¿A caso sería cómplice de aquel acto egoísta que había hecho Zelena?

-Está bien madre, no me meteré en esta relación como tu lo llamas, me concentraré en Killian y en mis negocios ahora si me disculpas me duele un poco la cabeza debo descansar.- Regina se levantó de la mesa dirigió a su madre una sonrisa falsa y se dirigió a su habitación a meditar todo lo acontecido y crear una estrategia para recuperar el corazón de Emma.

La noche fue difícil para Regina, además del frío y la lluvia, su mente solo pensaba en Zelena y el corazón en sus manos, en la mirada fría y enojo que mostraba Cora, pero sobre todo no dejaba de pensar en Emma, en su sonrisa, sus rizos rubios, su estúpida chaqueta de cuero rojo, aquellos hermosos ojos claros que se desviaban cada que decía un halago, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, en aquel beso que tanto anhelaba, la morena no podía negar que estaba perdidamente enamorada y que no podía dejar a Emma así, no podía dejar de luchar por estar con ella de nuevo, una vez más entre sus brazos y si debería derramar sangre de la familia con todo el dolor del corazón , lo haría. 4:28am al fin su cuerpo la obligó a cerrar los ojos recuperarse del cansancio, recargar energías, por lo que se despertó demasiado tarde, olvidó las juntas que tenía a primera hora, su cama la abrazó sin dejarla escapar, hasta el medio día que una voz familiar cruzó la puerta de su habitación acompañada de un movimiento cariñoso y un susurro para despertarla.

-Cariño, es hora de despertar, debes ir al trabajo, hija por favor despierta- Henry movía con sutileza el cuerpo de Regina y susurraba al oído lo mas dulce que le permitía su voz, consiguiendo que al fin su pequeña despertara con quejidos y balbuceos como sui fuera una pequeña y frágil princesa.

-Mmmmm que, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 12:30 pm cariño es muy tarde debes arreglarte e ir a la oficina llamaron tus socios están enfadados porque hoy debías presentarte en una junta con ellos-

-¡Dios! ¡ Es demasiado tarde debo irme! Gracias padre- Con un movimiento de muñeca estaba completamente radiante en un lindo vestido negro ajustado perfectamente a sus curvas, unos tacones rojos y joyería fina, envuelta una vez más en una nube púrpura, la morena apareció en la oficina y solucionó sus pendientes, dejando pasar su hora de comida, sus tiempos libres, quería solucionar cada uno de sus compromisos y concentrarse en aquel asunto que invadía su mente recuperar el corazón de Emma.

-Swan la quiero ver en mi oficina en 15 minutos, no quiero pretextos ni retrasos- Después de la orden Regina colgó el teléfono, caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo la cabeza, debía enfrentar a su hermana y probablemente eso no terminaría bien, mientras esperaba a Emma, los nervios hacían que devorara cada fruto seco que tenia escondido en su despacho, bebió algunas copas de sidra como si se tratase de agua, hasta que el teléfono sonó informando mediante su asistente que Emma estaba esperando , Regina agradeció el mensaje , tomó su bolso, y salió lo mas rápido que pudo, tambaleándose de repente en su andar por causa de la fuerte sidra y su falta de alimento.

-Llega puntual Emma, eso es un milagro, Dios debió señalarla hoy y enfocarse en usted todo el día para lograr que al fin llegara a tiempo.- Ni siquiera miró a Emma a los ojos, solo hablaba mientras colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

-Buenas tardes a usted también Regina, un placer verla- Emma decía con sarcasmo echando a andar el vehículo y mirando de reojo a la morena, pudo notar lo mareada que se encontraba y el aliento a sidra, lograron avanzar un por de minutos cuando Regina golpeó con fuerza la ventana del vehículo mientras maldecía, esa acción confundió un poco a Emma haciendo que la rubia se detuviera.-Pasa algo Señorita Mills, usted sabe que puede decirme... por favor Regina dime que te pasa.

-Zelena eso me pasa, ella tiene algo Emma, algo que te aleja de mi, y yo he dado vueltas a todo esto no sé que hacer para recuperarlo Emma yo..-Regina no logró terminar la oración cuando ya estaba plasmando sus labios con los de Emma, la rubia se sorprendió pero ansiaba tanto como Regina un beso, un beso lleno de amor Regina lo sabía ahora, Emma la amaba y tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a Zelena, estaba segura que la rubia era una marioneta más de su hermana y que no lo permitiría.

-Te amo Regina pero no sé que me pasa cuando quiero abrazarte o besarte algo lo impide y yo no lo puedo controlar, creme por favor, yo no quiero lastimarte, pero ni yo misma sé que me pasa, perdóname – Emma apoyaba su frente con la de Regina mientras tomaba sus manos y las llevaba a su pecho, una lágrima brotaba entre ellas y la morena suspiraba y besaba la nariz de aquella asustada mujer.

-Yo sé lo que pasa Emma, no lo creerás pero mi hermana, ella te robó el corazón Emma, ella te está dominando porque tiene tu corazón

-¿Qué, de que demonios estas hablando eso es imposible, la gente no saca corazones y los embruja?-

-Emma sé que es extraño, y que no crees lo que te digo pero tu has visto y vivido la magia que posee mi familia, somos capaces de crear, quitar, dominar, embrujar cualquier objeto, solo mi hermana , mi madre y yo podemos arrancar corazones, estrujarlos o dominarlos, y Zelena lo hizo contigo no se como, ni cuando , pero estoy segura que ella tiene tu corazón, anoche yo logré ver que ella sostenía un objeto brillante y susurraba algo, quise entrar pero mi madre no lo permitió, pienso que ella esta consiente de lo que ha hecho Zelena.

-Maldición, ahora entiendo, mis pesadillas, en mis pesadillas veía a una mujer sacándome el corazón fue espantoso, ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué vamos a hacer Regina, y si no podemos recuperarlo?

-Te prometo que lo recuperaré, solo tu y yo sabemos la verdad Emma, no puedes decir nada, no debes cambiar nada, si Zelena te ordena que hagas algo lo tendrás que hacer, si debes coquetear con ella, lo debes hacer yo recuperaré tu corazón así deba matar a esa…hermana mía.

-De acuerdo pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, yo no sé que haré si tu sales herida, ahora debemos irnos no deben sospechar nada- Así finalizó aquel momento, la confesión estaba hecha, ambas lo sabían ahora pero todo estaba en manos de Regina, compartieron un último beso y se dirigieron a la mansión.

Zelena como de costumbre en compañía de su mono, junto a su madre paseando por el jardín con una canasta llena de rosas rojas y sonrisas cómplices, Regina distinguió aquella imagen ya no parecía tan normal para ella, sentía que su madre y su hermana tenían algo de complicidad en este asunto de Emma y su corazón, por el momento era algo que no le importaba, su madre siempre impedía de alguna u otra manera la felicidad de Regina, la morena siempre pensaba que era por su falta de memoria pero ahora ese pensamiento cambiaba al mismo tiempo que Cora reaccionaba a la defensiva.

Zelena se acercaba lentamente y amenazante al vehículo del que descendió primero la rubia para abrir la puerta de Regina, después de que Regina descendió Zelena estaba besando con lujuria a Emma, Regina sonrió con disgusto a su hermana y en sus ojos el fuego renacía como el fénix, estaba tragando hondo las ganas de golpear en ese momento a Zelena, sabía que debía ser sutil no levantar sospechas pero Zelena lo dificultaba cada que tenía oportunidad.

-Lo siento hermanita, pero estoy tan hambrienta de Emma que no puedo evitarlo- La sonrisa de Zelena parecía una serpiente curveándose en un árbol podrido provocando una punzada de furia en el estomago de Regina.

-Se nota tu urgencia querida siempre insaciable ningún hombre o mujer cuerdo o chiflado podría contigo, y no precisamente por lo buena que seas si no por lo loca que estas, con tu permiso debo retirarme, Swan nos vemos luego.- Regina se dirigió a la cocina moría de hambre y de furia, pero el estomago se manifestaba a para reclamar lo que le pertenecía antes que sus puños, mientras Zelena y Cora eran distraídas por Emma en el jardín, la morena aprovechaba el momento para husmear en la habitación de la molesta pelirroja, era extraño que el sonido del corazón no se escuchara, buscó en cada rincón, debajo de cada mueble, detrás de los espejos, en el baño, sin conseguir nada, lo único que pudo percatar era que faltaba una pequeña caja de oro con esmeraldas incrustadas, aquella caja mágica que le regaló su madre cuando Zelena cumplió años, recordaba que las palabras de su madre eran "Esta caja es muy poderosa hija, cuando una bruja obtiene sus poderes, se les asignan dos objetos que concentren magia y poder, un collar y una caja encantada", al parecer su madre no estaba tan chiflada como pensaba, o las cosas de hechicería y magia siempre las recordaba a la perfección mas que los nombres, esa pequeña caja era capaz de guardar un corazón poderoso, ahora Regina no tenia el corazón de Emma pero si una pista para encontrarlo, Zelena lo escondió en aquella caja que le regaló su madre, sabía que ese regalo lo tenía decorando su cuarto de baño y que por ningún motivo ella podría quitarlo de su perfecto ambiente perverso, al menos que alguien le dijera que Regina sospechaba o que lo había descubierto, solo Cora logró verla detrás de la puerta, una pista más, su madre sabía del corazón robado y estaba a favor. No le sorprendía que todos los romances de Regina terminaran con Zelena y su madre les apoyara.

Una vez más Regina hervía en llamas de furia no solo por no encontrar el corazón, si no por descubrir que su madre apoyaba a Zelena. Tuvo que salir de inmediato de la habitación al escuchar los pasos de alguien por el pasillo, bastó con un pequeño movimiento y apareció en su habitación, se arrojó en la cama y golpeó con fuerza las almohadas, debía sacar su furia de alguna manera, el día paso tan rápido como había comenzado, la morena nuevamente salía de su habitación a pasos silenciosos no se pensaba rendir ante nada, pensaba en todo lo que había visto, las conclusiones que había sacado, debía ganarse a Cora para que le ayudara a recuperar el corazón de Emma, debía también buscar posibles escondites, probablemente el dormitorio del mono pulgoso de su hermana, o tal vez la cripta familiar, salió al jardín, busco entre las rosas manchadas de carmín, no tuvo suerte, se maldijo y pataleó por cada búsqueda fallida, sin hacer ruido se dirigió al cementerio y entro a la cripta familiar, jarrones, flores, telarañas, tierra, un lugar tan enorme lleno de pasadizos, espejos, pócimas pero no una caja de oro con esmeraldas, no el corazón de Emma, entre sus vueltas y negaciones Regina distinguió un ladrillo que no encajaba correctamente en la pared, tal vez este era el lugar donde Zelena escondía el corazón de Swan, su propio corazón latía descontrolado, temeroso, esto sería un milagro, estaba a casi nada de recuperar al amor de su vida, pero como siempre la risa sonora de Zelena interrumpió su felicidad.

-Vaya vaya hermanita, quien diría que te gusta visitar las tumbas, ¿ahora buscas cariño de los muertos? – Zelena como de costumbre se contoneaba y se reía con todo el sarcasmo y malicia que encontraba dentro de su ser.

-Bueno si la necrofilia es un problema para ti, puedes retirarte y dejarme en paz- Regina se giró de nuevo para prestar toda su atención al pequeño ladrillo desorientado

-No, no, yo diría que es una excelente forma de expresión y romance, al menos los muertos no te reclaman, ni se ponen necios ante las caricias.

-¡Qué sorpresa!, al parecer tu romance ficticio con Emma no es lo que esperabas, ¿ya te aburriste de ella?-Regina nuevamente abandonó la curiosidad de aquel pequeño ladrillo disparejo, sonriendo con tanta ironía como encontraba, mientras su sangre comenzaba a calentarse.

-Mmmm sabes que todo me aburre fácilmente, me canso rápido de las cosas, pero no de Emma ella me importa es una delicia, sin duda se roba cada suspiro, ella es mmm como una droga una de la que es difícil dejar, no me canso de su cuerpo y sus labios, ¿pero sabes que es lo que más me importa de Emma?- Zelena poco a poco tomaba la muñeca de Regina y su cuello empujándola contra la pared con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Qué?- A penas pudo Regina pronunciar, le faltaba el aire cada vez que Zelena apretaba su mano con fuerza en su frágil cuello

-Verás hermanita , Emma es mas deseable por una simple razón, ella te ama ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti, y lo mejor es que tu la amas tanto, que pones tu vida en peligro, tu vida llena de miseria, tu vida sin Emma Swan, mientras ella me daba su corazón, le pregunté ¿qué tanto la amas?, "con toda el alma, daría mi corazón por ella si fuera necesario" palabras, yo no soy feliz solo con palabras así que tomé aquel preciado órgano lleno de ti- La mano del cuello apretaba cada vez más, mientras la otra dejaba la mano de Regina y se colocaba poco a poco en el pecho de la morena, hundiendo dolorosamente la punta de sus dedos, cuando Regina sin saber de donde juntó toda la fuerza que le quedaba y lanzó por los aires a Zelena obligándola a que abandonara su pecho y devolviera el oxigeno, mientras la pelirroja se recuperaba Regina tomaba una bocanada de aire recuperando su asfixia, ya recuperada completamente Regina avanzó furiosa contra Zelena, sin siquiera poner una mano encima de su hermana, Regina la levantó del suelo mágicamente estrangulándola poco a poco con mas fuerza de la que había usado la pelirroja sobre ella minutos atrás.

-Tu jamás tendrás el amor de Emma, hagas lo que hagas ella me amará a mí, y aunque me mates yo la seguiré amando, tu vida es peor que la mía, no eres mejor persona que yo hermanita, tu mala fortuna es por tus malas decisiones, por tomar el camino fácil, y no permitiré que lastimes a Emma, no quiero hacerte daño, eres mi hermana y te amo deja esto, déjanos ser felices, solo basta una palabra, ten en cuenta que un "No" significa "Guerra", así que tu vida se basa en una simple palabra piensa bien lo que dirás hermanita, porque si dices que no, te destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga- Poco a poco Regina colocaba a Zelena en el suelo aflojando su agarre mágico del cuello, dejando que pronunciara aquella palabra que las uniría o las separaría como hermanas.

-Bien tu ganas hermanita …¡GUERRA!- Zelena sonreía triunfante a su respuesta mientras Regina la miraba sorprendida y en estado de shock.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

"**Rubíes o Esmeraldas"**

Regina se quedó inmóvil ante la respuesta de Zelena "Guerra", nunca se había llevado bien con su hermana, es más se le hacía odiosa, caprichosa y extremadamente mimada por su madre, además que Zelena siempre hallaba la manera de molestarla o arruinarle algo que la hacía feliz, desde que eran unas niñas, pero en el fondo no dejaba de ser su hermana y el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a ella de la manera en que lo iba a hacer representaba una lucha en su interior, pero Regina estaba decidida, no iba a dejar que su hermana se entrometiera otra vez en su felicidad y mucho menos dejaría que le hiciera daño a Emma.

-Es tu última palabra hermana- dijo Regina esperando en el fondo que Zelena reflexionara, pero esta última se mantuvo.

-¡Sí! Yo que tú me iba despidiendo de Swan, ella es mía y jamás podrás recuperarla, hermanita- respondió Zelena al momento que lanzaba una risita irónica y se daba la vuelta alejándose de la cripta familiar.

Regina se quedó ahí, mirando con sus ojos de fuego como Zelena se marchaba.

-Eso ya lo veremos- se dijo así misma Regina, haciéndose en ese momento una promesa que no rompería jamás.

Recordó de pronto el ladrillo flojo que estaba a punto de quitar antes que Zelena la interrumpiera, volvió en seguida a él con la esperanza de hallar la caja de esmeraldas con el corazón de Emma, lo movió y observó atentamente, nada, pero el sonido del latido del corazón de Swan llegaba a los oídos de Regina, como si la estuviera llamando, el amor que aquel corazón encerraba le quería mostrar el camino.

Durante la noche los latidos eran tan fuertes que Regina no consiguió conciliar el sueño, y los pocos ratos que lograba dormir, las pesadillas la tacaban provocando que se despertara de un salto empapada en sudor. Ya entrada la madrugada Regina no pudo más y se levantó de su cama, comenzó a seguir el palpitar, daba pasos sigilosos para evitar hacer el menor ruido. Cuando llegó a la habitación donde el sonido se acrecentaba, no podía creerlo, la habitación de sus padres, entreabrió la puerta, Cora y Henry dormían plácidamente, el parpadear rojo que iluminaba al compás del latido del corazón se asomó de una de las vitrinas de Cora, los ojos moca de Regina parecían estar a punto de iniciar un incendio en los aposentos de sus padres, Regina buscó acercarse, de pronto, el sonido cambió de lugar, ahora se escuchaba a sus espaldas. Se giró de inmediato.

-Buscabas esto hermanita- afirmó Zelena con una sonrisa sarcástica y sosteniendo la caja de esmeraldas en su mano derecha- mamá me hizo el favor de guardarla con la esperanza de que no la encontraras, pero creo que no lo hizo muy bien, mejor yo me encargo. Regina lanzó una bola de fuego que creo en la palma de su mano hacia la pelirroja, pero esta desapareció en el acto en una nube verde.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad, cada miembro de la familia fue llegando a la mesa para degustar el desayuno, la primera por supuesto fue Regina, quien solo picoteaba el plato sin poder probar bocado, le siguieron Zelena y Emma, la primera se apresuró a dar los buenos días a Swan con un beso en los labios lleno de pasión al momento que rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con sus manos, Emma correspondía como un robot, los ojos de Zelena se posaron en Regina quien trataba de ignorar el suceso.

-¡Ay! Buenos días hermanita, disculpa, no te habíamos visto, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Zelena de forma irónica, Emma por su parte tomó asiento al lado de la pelirroja y le lanzó una mirada tierna y suplicante a Regina, quien se paró en el acto para retirarse.

-¡Buenos días hijitas! ¡Pero Regina, ya te vas tan pronto! No has probado bocado.

-No tengo hambre madre y tengo mucho trabajo, prefiero irme ya a la oficina, si no te importa Swan, puedes comerte algo en el camino. Emma se levantó de un salto, pero Zelena la detuvo, Cora miró a la rubia y a Zelena y luego a Regina, el reflejo de las cuatro pupilas no le dio confianza a Regina.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Swan le he dado una orden! ¡Nos vamos ya!

-Hija, Regina querida, lo que sucede es que ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah si! Emma, ya no será la chofer de la casa, esta hermosa joven pasará a formar parte de la familia de forma definitiva.

Regina no comprendía nada y miró extrañada a su madre.

¡Buenos días hijas! ¡Zelena, mi princesa! ¡Muchas felicidades! Y muchas felicidades también a usted señorita Swan, mi amada Cora me acaba de dar las buenas nuevas.

-¡De qué están hablando todos! ¡Qué buenas nuevas!- añadió molesta la morena.

-No te enojes hermanita y alégrate por mí, estamos hablando de nuestra boda por supuesto.

-¡Boda! ¡Cuál boda! ¡Madre de qué está hablando!- respondió en tono fuerte Regina quien no podía ocultar el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos ante la noticia.

-Pues de lo que te acaba de contar tu hermana, ella y Emma se casan, no es una noticia maravillosa.

Regina bajó la mirada, se quedó sin palabras, observó a Emma, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la rubia, la morena sabía que Emma no estaba de acuerdo, estaba siendo obligada, la impotencia y el coraje a invadió.

-¡Pero madre! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que…!

-Yo sólo sé que tu hermana Zelena y Swan se aman y tú quieres que tu hermana sea feliz ¿verdad?

-¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa?- preguntó Henry contrariado al ver la reacción de su hija consentida.

-Sí Papá, ¡pasa que mi hermanita y mi madre..!- Cora volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Basta Regina, Basta! No querido no pasa nada, la noticia tomó por sorpresa a Regina eso es todo, porque no te vas yendo al auto, Regina no tarda en ir, seguro comprendes que Emma ya no puede ser la chofer si va a formar parte de la familia.

-¡Por supuesto que lo comprendo! Bueno princesa, te espero en el auto, no tardes que tenemos una reunión muy importante- El señor Mills le dio un beso en la mejilla a Regina y salió de la mansión, Regina se quedó trabada por el coraje viendo a su hermana y a su madre, se dirigió a Zelena.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, ni tu tampoco madre- Regina salió de la mansión mientras Cora y Zelena se echaban miradas de complicidad.

Por la tarde el ruido de las palpitaciones taladraba los oídos de Regina, y dada la noticia que acababa de recibir debía encontrar ese corazón lo más pronto posible, comenzó a seguir de nuevo el sonido y cuando llegó al punto donde este se acrecentaba, observó una caja, sin embargo esta no era de esmeraldas, sino de rubíes, la luz roja que parpadeaba al compás de los latidos se reflejaba en la caja, extrañada, Regina se acercó y la abrió, nada, el sonido volvió a sus oídos, esta vez provenía del otro lado del pasillo, corrió y vio esta vez la caja de esmeraldas, la tomó de inmediato, pero de nuevo al abrirla se encontró con que estaba vacía. El latido se hizo presente de nuevo, esta vez provenía de su habitación, confundida, Regina fue hasta allá, la caja de rubíes yacía sobre su cómoda, antes de poder poner sus manos sobre ella desapareció, para dejar otra vez el fuerte ruido proveniente ahora de la habitación de Emma, esta vez, la morena vio la caja de esmeraldas. Una risa familiar la hizo girar su cabeza en el acto.

-Jajajajaja ay hermanita, es tan divertido jugar contigo, jajajajajaja, mira que tenerte corriendo por toda la casa, sí que debes estar desesperada, lástima que por mucho que lo intentes jamás encontrarás el corazón de Swan, ella será mía dentro de muy poco.

Regina montó en cólera, inmediatamente, el espejo que estaba detrás de ella se quebró, el sonido del cristal agrietándose inundó la habitación.

-¡Uy! Sí que estás enojada, jajajajajaja, sabes que es lo mejor de todo hermanita, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero has estado intentando abrir dos cajas, una de rubíes y otra de esmeraldas, ¿no te has preguntado por qué? ¿A caso no estabas segura que el corazón estaba en la de esmeraldas? Según yo lo guardé en la de esmeraldas, no espera, en la de rubíes, ¡Ups! Ya no recuerdo en cual jajajajaja, la verdad es hermanita que hice eso para evitar que destrozaras mis planes, así que ahora tendrás que adivinar cuál de las dos cajas contiene el corazón de Emma, claro si encuentras alguna de las cajas, lo cual lo dudo mucho, no importa cuántas veces escuches el latido de ese corazón ni cuantas se te aparezcan las cajas, jamás sabrás cual es la correcta, porque hasta para eso un poco de Abracadabra es necesario.

Regina miraba atónita a Zelena y al mismo tiempo la furia comenzó a cubrirla de pies a cabeza, sin aguantar más aprovechó que su hermana lanzó una segunda carcajada para lanzarla contra la pared y apretar su cuello, comenzó a asfixiarla, Zelena sonreía a pesar de que le faltaba el aire.

-creo que la única forma en que sabré dónde está el corazón de Swan es matándote lo cual pienso hacer ahora mismo- el puño de Regina se cerró aún más cortándole por completo el oxígeno a su hermana.

-Te equivocas hermanita- respondió Zelena con la voz entrecortada, si me matas, Emma morirá conmigo, quieres que te diga el ¿por qué? O prefieres arriesgarte.

Regina aflojó su mano a fin de dejar que su hermana se explicara, si lo que decía era verdad, ponía en peligro a Emma y si algo le pasaba no podría perdonárselo jamás.

-Anda, explícate hermanita- le exigió la morena a la pelirroja.

-Verás hermanita, el hechizo de las cajas está conectado directamente a mí y al corazón de Swan, yo alimento el hechizo, si yo muero, las cajas se destruyen de manera automática junto con su contenido, está diseñado de manera especial para las que se meten en lo que no les importa como tú. Es una forma muy original de que nadie conozca tus secretos ¿no crees?

Regina se quedó pensando ante lo que su hermana le acababa de decir, no era posible que Zelena conociera un tipo de hechizo así, ni siquiera ella lo había escuchado nombrar, un nombre le vino a su mente.

-Esa es magia antigua, no hay forma de que tú pudieras saberla, esto es obra de mi madre ¿no es así? ¡Ella te lo ha enseñado!- Regina volvió a apretar con fuerza su puño dificultando la entrada de aire a su hermana, la sonrisa malévola de Zelena le dio a la morena la respuesta que quería. Regina lanzó a su hermana contra una de las vitrinas provocándole un corte en el rostro, esta última se limpió el rostro y rio.

-Jajajajaja intenta todo lo que quieras hermanita, Emma será mía y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Regina se alejó echando chispas y con una sola idea en su mente, si había alguien que podría saber cómo romper ese hechizo y encontrar la caja adecuada junto con el corazón esa era su madre.

Regina esperó a que cayera la noche, entreabrió la puerta de su habitación, esperó a que su padre se metiera a bañar como de costumbre y se dirigió decidida hacia el cuarto de sus padres. Sigilosa abrió la puerta y observó a su madre sentada en su tocador frente a su espejo cepillando su cabellera cobriza, las cuencas de Regina brillaban de coraje al mirarla. Cora dejó caer accidentalmente el cepillo, lo que la obligó a bajar la mirada y a agacharse para recogerlo, Regina presurosa aprovechó el momento y se acercó, cuando Cora se incorporó un profundo dolor la invadió, aterrada vio a su hija Regina detrás de ella a través del cristal, esta había introducido su mano por su espalda y había llegado hasta su corazón, la morena lo retiró de manera brusca, Cora titubeó, bajó un poco la mirada, recuperó el aliento, y alzó los ojos, Regina con unas pupilas más duras que el hielo, sostenía el corazón de Cora en su palma, lo observó, lo acarició suavemente.

-Bueno madre, creo que después de todo, tendrás que ayudarme.

_Continuará… _


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

"La reina de corazones"

El corazón un poco salpicado con manchas negras latía desesperado en las manos de Regina mientras Cora observaba horrorizada , el asombro y la sorpresa invadía la cara de la vieja morena, Regina notó que había ido mas lejos de lo que pensaba, pero no podía permitir que Emma sufriera su cobardía, ni que Zelena se burlara de ella, tal vez la pelirroja tenía trucos que Regina desconocía pero la mujer de ojos almendrados no se quedaba atrás, y su hermana había olvidado algo importante, Regina tenía el mismo nivel de conocimientos mágicos y era capaz de arrancar corazones mas fácil de lo que Zelena pudiera; poco a poco Regina subió su mano al hombro de su madre dando un ligero apretón para que Cora saliera de aquel trance de sorpresa y espanto.

-Madre…. Por favor perdóname, yo no quería llegar a esto sabes que te amo, pero no puedo permitir que Zelena lastime a Emma, esto va mas lejos de lo que pensaba controlar, no se trata de vencer a mi hermana, no es un capricho, realmente amo a esa mujer madre, sabes que jamás me había pasado algo similar, no después de Daniel, cuando el murió mis esperanzas de amor murieron junto a él, y después llega esta vagabunda y todo cambia, por una vez ayúdame sin tener que llegar a métodos más extremos.

-Como te atreves a sacarme el corazón Regina Mills, eres una niña insolente, yo no sé de qué estás hablando, si de verdad amas a…¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Swan mamá Emma Swan, y si la amo por eso es que…. – Cora interrumpió a Regina para terminar su pequeño discurso sobre el amor.

-Si si Swan, si de verdad amas a Emma debes dejarla ser feliz con tu hermana, no vez que están muy enamoradas, que egoísta eres Regina Mills, no puedo creer que seas así con tu propia hermana, yo siempre quise que fueran unidas.

-Y lo éramos madre pero nos enamoramos de la misma persona, y Zelena no logra aceptar que Emma me ama, ella finge que es correspondida pero en realidad tu adorada hija le arrancó el corazón y por eso Emma no puede alejarse, ¡y tu lo sabías, la has estado ayudando con hechizos y sucios trucos!.- Regina estaba subiendo el tono de su voz, la frustración y el enojo invadían su cuerpo después de escuchar la falsa demencia de su madre y como apoyaba a Zelena, la joven morena no quería hacer uso aun del corazón de su madre quería intentar ganar la ayuda voluntaria de Cora pero no estaba funcionando en absoluto.

-¿Yo?, ¡pero qué falsedad, cómo puedes asegurar que la ayude!- Cora desviaba la mirada de la de Regina, y su nerviosismo comenzaba a notarse

-El hechizo que Zelena puso en las cajas, si asesino a mi querida hermanita, la caja con el corazón de Emma explotaría matando a la mujer que amo, me dirás dónde está el corazón de Emma, o si no, asesino a mi hermana y tu la acompañaras al otro mundo.- Poco a poco Regina apretaba el corazón de su madre, sus ojos reflejaba un ligero toque de culpa después de todo era su madre, pero en su mayoría solo fuego, un fuego encendido con la furia de un dios griego, no le importó nada solo seguir sus impulsos y estrujar ligeramente el corazón de la mujer que le dio la vida.

-¡Ah! Espera hija espera, te diré lo que necesitas espera- El dolor aquejaba a Cora impidiéndole una buena respiración era sofocante.

-Bien madre, habla- El agarre poco a poco fue aflojando y el corazón latía despacio apenas y lograba moverse, Regina había apretado mas de lo esperado y casi hacía cenizas el órgano de su loca madre.

-Tienes razón, Zelena me pidió que le ayudara con el hechizo, ella me dijo que amaba a Emma pero había algo que se interponía, me contó que tu intentaste sacar el corazón de la vagabunda y así lograr seducirla para que se quedara contigo, así que tu hermana le arrancó el corazón para protegerlo de ti, yo tenía que ayudarla, no podía permitir que tu hicieras algo tan ruin como eso, el amor no se fuerza, se gana, debes entenderlo Regina- Cora se acariciaba el pecho para calmar el dolor aunque era algo irónico ya que no tenía corazón, sin embargo decía la verdad ella amaba por igual a sus dos hijas así que le costaba trabajo creer en las palabras de Zelena, tal vez si Regina hubiera llegado antes y le hubiese contado todo, las cosas serían diferentes, solo esperaba que Regina supiera que decía la verdad.

-No sé si creerte, deberás ayudarme para que crea lo que dices, ahora actuaras normal como si no hubiéramos tenido nunca esta conversación, no quiero que Zelena sospeche, descansa madre y disculpa por lo de tu corazón pero no te lo devolveré, al menos no hasta recuperar el de Emma.- Sin mas que decir Regina salió de la habitación de Cora guardando el corazón en el bolsillo interior de se abrigo negro, de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación y a través de uno de sus espejos entro a uno de los cuartos secretos de la cripta uno que solo ella conocía, y donde guardaba todas sus pertenencias, ahí en un pequeño cofre de madera con cerradura de hierro, colocó el corazón de Cora y lo ocultó en una enorme pared con miles de pequeñas cajas mágicas que se abrían al escuchar el latido directo de un corazón arrancado, posteriormente colocó un hechizo de protección que solo ella podría abrir, dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia el espejo que conectaba con su habitación y lo atravesó como si se tratara de una pequeña cascada.

El clima de estas últimas semanas solo ayudaba para una cosa, cometer asesinatos siniestros y quitar el sueño a Regina probablemente para cometer algún asesinato siniestro, la noche era fría y la lluvia no dejaba de caer bañando los bellos jardines de la mansión de los Mills, enjuagando las penas de las almas andantes entre las calles solitarias de Storybrooke, era una de esas noches llenas de nostalgia, todo el mundo de Regina estaba de cabeza, amaba a Emma pero también a su hermana, a pesar de lo que dijo en su momento de cólera, Regina no se atrevería a asesinar a aquella mujer con quien compartió hermosos momentos, navidades, juguetes, maquillaje, vestidos y hasta los galanes para el baile de graduación, era sorprendente como el amor verdadero no miraba a quien, solo llegaba y arrasaba todo a su paso, todo para que estuviéramos con esa persona que amamos, y Regina no era la excepción sin duda su alma estaba rodeada de pena y des fortunio, cuando amaba a alguien siempre lo perdía pero no esta vez, la cobardía ya no era parte de su sistema, así que lucharía por Emma, lentamente y con todos esos pensamientos en su mente, la morena se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la ventana para respirar el perfume delicioso de tierra mojada y sentir la lluvia golpeando su cara, por un largo momento la morena cerró los ojos y entre el suave aroma, el silencio de la noche y la lluvia sobre su piel canela, recordó aquella noche donde probablemente Emma había perdido su corazón , esa noche donde la rubia había cantado como nunca bajo su ventana acompañada de la luz de la luna, dio un enorme suspiro y las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que caía del cielo, hasta que una melodía a capella interrumpió sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y afinó el oído para descubrir de quien se trataba, su corazón se aceleró como un tren sin frenos, sabía que era Emma quien cantaba bajo la lluvia, pero a pesar de abrir sus ojos no logró distinguir mas que una sombra bajo su manzano con las rodillas debajo de la mandíbula cantando y sollozando, así que tomó su bata y salió de la mansión al encuentro con su amada.

-…Como me haces falta, la noche es quieta y se oye mi voz te está llamando mi alma….- Emma cantaba con tal sentimiento que se te partía el corazón con solo escucharla, estaba tan mojada que parecía una sopa, las gotas caían de su cara como si de una regadera se tratase, estaba sentada bajo el manzano contemplando una manzana perfectamente roja, no se percató de la presencia de Regina.

\- Vaya si usted le ha robado su canto a los ruiseñores, ¿segura que es Swan?- Regina se puso a un lado de Emma tomando la misma posición de descanso y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, mientras en cuestión de segundos se empapaba tanto como la rubia.

-Regina, no te vi, pero mira como estas deberías regresar a tu casa o tendrás un resfriado-Emma sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras colocaba un mechón mojado detrás de la oreja de la hermosa morena.

-Tiene razón Swan debería entrar, darme un baño caliente y buscar una manera de conciliar el sueño, y usted debería hacer lo mismo, que pasa contigo Emma ¿porque estas aquí esperando que te escurras junto con el tremendo diluvio y desaparezcas en una coladera? Regina acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Emma y apretaba aún más su mano con la de ella

-Bueno es que esto de la boda, yo no estoy segura de que pueda con esto, yo te necesito a ti, no a tu hermana, desearía que mejor alguien aplastara mi corazón antes de hacer algo que me hará infeliz toda la vida.

-Yo recuperaré tu corazón Emma te hice una promesa y no pienso romperla, no habrá ninguna boda, al menos que sea la nuestra así que ven conmigo y toma un baño que pareces perro callejero y hueles como uno.- Así el humo purpura rodeo ambos cuerpos y aparecieron en la ducha color rubí, con un girón de muñeca Regina coloco velas aroma manzana canela y la tina estaba llena de agua caliente, esencia de rosas y pétalos así las dos mujeres enamoradas se dejaron llevar por aquel momento que tanto necesitaban y la pasión y el amor una vez mas se desbordaba en aquella habitación.

La luz del sol y un aire fresco gracias a la tremenda lluvia de la noche anterior, había despertado a Regina quien vestía solo la sabana de seda que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y el de Emma, la rubia dormía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y una paz interna que daba un toque de ternura a cada facción de su cara, la morena estaba apunto de besar la comisura de los labios de Emma cuando la risa de su hermana se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca de su puerta, de inmediato con un movimiento mas de muñeca Emma apareció en su propia habitación como si nada hubiera pasado y Regina vestía sus ya famosos vestidos finos y su cabello perfecto, no había rastro de la noche anterior en su habitación y una vez mas estaba agradecida por tener magia en sus manos. Sin más Zelena abrió la puerta de la habitación de Regina como de costumbre, sin previo aviso

-Hermanita buenos días, al parecer recordaste que hoy es el desayuno oficial de compromiso con Emma, y no quiero que te pierdas ni un momento de él, ya llamé a Belle para avisarle que no trabajaras hoy y que reorganice tu agenda, vez soy una buena hermana después de todo.- Zelena caminaba hacia Regina y la abrazaba como en los viejos tiempos, dándole un beso en la mejilla y riendo para desaparecer de inmediato y dirigirse a despertar a Emma

En el comedor Cora vestía mas elegante que de costumbre, con un gran peinado y unos prendedores de rubíes en forma de corazón, del otro lado de la mesa Henry Mills llevaba un traje gris Oxford con una camisa negra y una corbata del mismo color, Emma y Zelena aun no llegaban al comedor por lo que Regina con todo el disgusto posible, tomó su lugar junto a Cora y por debajo de la mesa tomó su mano dando un ligero apretón.

-Hola madre buenos días, hoy luces mas hermosa que nunca- La sonrisa de Regina era tan tierna y sus palabras muy sinceras,- Buenos días papá tu también te vez muy guapo.

-Buenos días hijita, tienes un brillo especial esta mañana déjame ver mas tus ojos, si toda una Mills, el amor se refleja en los faros tan lindos que tienes.- Cora apretaba entre sus manos las mejillas de Regina mientras examinaba mas de cerca los ojos de Regina , acercándola para darle un beso en cada mejilla, y antes que se separara de ella Regina aprovechó el momento para susurrar al oído de su madre –Recuerda mamá actúa normal, ayúdame con esto y recuperaras tu corazón-

-¡Buenos días mamita, buenos días papito, buenos días hermanita, buenos días Pongo!- Zelena llegó despampanante al comedor el vestido que la cubría era verde esmeralda como de costumbre , era pegado con una abertura en el muslo derecho desde debajo del trasero hasta los pies, y un escote en v en la parte del pecho, traía un peinado sencillo pero que hacía lucir todos los rasgos de su cara, si no fuera porque el compromiso era con Emma, Regina se hubiera levantado a abrazar y felicitar a su hermana por tanta belleza y brillantes, Emma por su parte tenía puesto el vestido rojo que una vez le prestó Regina y que nunca usó para evitar peleas, también llevaba los hermosos pendientes de rubíes y el cabello recogido , y colgando de su cuello el dije que Regina le compro el día que fueron de compras como una familia feliz, aquella imagen fue uno de los peores golpes bajos que Zelena pudo darle a Regina, provocó que la morena derramara un par de lagrimas y abandonará el comedor.

-¿Qué le pasa a Regina, no entiendo como puede ponerse así, no dije nada malo, Oh si?- Zelena sonreía diabólicamente mientras guiñó ojo a Cora quien no sabía como reaccionar a tal gesto, solo cerró la boca que tenía abierta después de tal suceso y se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno hijita tu hermana esta algo confundida y sensible y tu al fin te casaras, ahora preciosas si me permiten, debo ir al tocador- Cora le dio un abrazo fuerte a Zelena y toco el hombro de Emma, después besó tiernamente a Henry y se dirigió a buscar a Regina, aquel acontecimiento dejó una gran desconfianza en Zelena quien no dudaría en averiguar lo que sucedía pero prefirió dejarlo para después y disfrutar de su desayuno y aprobación de Henry.

En la cripta de la Familia se encontraba Regina arrojando todo lo que se ponía a su paso, rompiendo vestidos viejos, azotando viejas cajas de madera, pociones estampadas en las paredes, el suelo, rodeada de vidrios, era una locura, estaba el lugar hecho un desastre, ningún rastro del corazón, solo rímel corrido y basura

-¡Regina pero qué hiciste! Anda niña levántate y límpiate esos ojos eres una reina no lo olvides no puedes dejar que nadie te vea débil, menos tu hermana, ahora, te enseñaré un hechizo que Zelena no conoce, y que a mi me hubiera funcionado esta mañana pero no pude entrar a tu escondite, así que te ayudaré a encontrar el corazón de.. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Swan madre, Emma Swan, así que al fin decidiste ponerte de mi parte por primera vez, y a que te refieres con mi escondite, ¿Qué hechizo?- Regina con ayuda de la mano de su madre se puso de pie, se limpió las lágrimas y se limpió el polvo de la ropa

-Bueno, yo soy la reina de corazones lo olvidas, no es prestigioso perder el mío en manos de mi hija y mucho menos localizarlo y por un hechizo protector que pusiste no poder obtenerlo de regreso, así que necesito de vuelta mi corazón y junto con el toda mi magia y mi reputación, si algún día dices algo de esto ten por seguro que serás castigada señorita, ahora, este es un hechizo que ayuda a recuperar corazones perdidos, y para llegar a un corazón se puede hacer de muchos modos, pero yo prefiero este, para eso necesito que me des algo que represente el amor de Emma, algo que te ligue directamente a su corazón, así podré hacer ese hechizo que me hizo famosa en mis buenos tiempos. –Cora por primera vez hablaba tan cuerda que sorprendió a Regina, su madre era una hechicera muy poderosa en su juventud y se le conocía por arrancar corazones y encantarlos, hasta que uno de sus rivales, una tal Eva, durante una batalla provocó en Cora la pérdida de memoria de corto plazo, y un ligero toque de demencia.

-Si, bueno aun conservo el pétalo de la primer rosa que compartí con Emma el día que nos amamos por primera vez, espero que sea útil- De pronto el pétalo rodeado de destellos rosas apareció en la mano de Regina era hermoso, radiante y fresco como si acabara de ser arrancado de aquella flor, Regina se lo dio a Cora.

Cora sostuvo el pétalo cuidadosamente y buscó de inmediato algún frasco que no estuviera completamente destruido, coloco el pétalo dentro, susurró algunas palabras en un idioma extraño, de nuevo se agachó a recoger algo del suelo, esta vez un pedazo de vidrio de uno de los tantos frascos rotos.

-Debo cortar un poco tu mano, este hechizo requiere tu sangre y la de Emma, así se activara y te llevará hasta el corazón de la chica esta rubia de rizos ¿como dije que se llama?- Cora hizo un pequeño corte lo suficientemente profundo para obtener una gota de sangre de Regina y dejarla caer sobre el pétalo dentro del frasco

-Swan, Emma Swan, una gota de sangre de Emma, eso es imposible, ¿Cómo demonios piensas que la conseguiré?, si Zelena no se le despega ni un segundo.

-Bueno eso es problema tuyo, yo te ayudaré a distraer un momento a Zelena pero si consigues o no la sangre es tu problema, ahora devuelve mi corazón – Cora le daba el frasco a Regina mientras ansiosa brincaba como niña para obtener su premio por hacer bien las cosas

-Gracias, pero te dije que cuando tenga de vuelta el corazón de Emma tu tendrás el tuyo así que estas en esto conmigo hasta que eso suceda. Ahora ve regresa tu primero para que no sospechen nada- Así de pronto Cora estaba envuelta en una nube púrpura, Regina prefería enviarla ella misma hasta la cocina de la casa ya que la última vez que Cora había usado ese truco, apareció en medio de la cuidad de México, poco tiempo después Henry la encontró bebiendo tequila y comiendo tacos, el regreso no fue tan fácil para la pareja por lo que decidieron que Cora no usara de nuevo ese medio de transporte. Pasaron unos minutos considerables para Regina que reapareció en la mansión, pudo notar que la familia completa estaba en los jardines, Cora atendiendo sus rosales y Zelena de la mano con Emma, mientras Henry paseaba de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono, Regina tenía una tarea muy difícil, pero debía actuar rápido antes de que Zelena descubriera que Cora la ayudó. Sin pensarlo mas Regina se colocó su abrigo y agradeció a el dios de los diseñadores por tener un abrigo con manga ancha y lograr esconder en él el pequeño frasco, así que salió de inmediato, con cautela y tratando verse lo menos sospechosa posible se acercó a su manzano, contempló sus deliciosos y perfectos frutos, recogió su canasta y cortó unos cuantos con la mano, pudo distinguir como Zelena del brazo de Emma se acercaba a Cora que pintaba concentrada los rosales blancos que una vez más Archie había plantado sin darse cuenta del color, Regina aprovechó el momento y se unió a las tres mujeres, logró intercambiar una mirada con su madre que entendió perfecto que debía hacer y logró distraer a Zelena.

-Hijita linda ven ayúdame con este rosal es el mas grande de todos está lleno de horrendas flores blancas y sabes que no me gustan, así que ven trae la brocha y pinta conmigo, no podemos dejar a medias el trabajo, menos cuando la boda esta próxima.- Regina escuchó perfectamente las palabras de Cora que sin duda funcionaron para distraer a la pelirroja quien antes de escuchar la palabra boda, puso una cara de sospecha e incredulidad ante la insistencia de su madre, sin duda aquella mujer mayor era todo un caso.

-Hola Emma, quería que me ayudaras a recortar unas rosas para mi habitación, bueno al menos ayúdame a sostener la canasta de manzanas- Regina dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Emma la escuchara , así que comenzó a cortar una rosa, luego otra y cuando llego a la ultima le pidió a Emma que la sostuviera mientras ella cortaba el tallo, intencionalmente pincho con la punta de las tijeras el dedo de Emma haciendo que este se llenara de sangre instantáneamente, Emma dio un pequeño grito que pronto Regina hizo callar , rápidamente se coloco detrás de Emma para evitar las miradas de Zelena o su padre y metió la gota de sangre de Emma al frasco , que tomo un rojo intenso y comenzó a agitarse de manera rápida Regina le dio la canasta a Emma y un pequeño beso en la mejilla –Lo logramos- y salió corriendo tras el frasco, que la guió hasta la caballeriza de la familia, y justo en el lugar donde su viejo amor Daniel había muerto estaba escondido el corazón de Emma, debajo de la paja vieja y áspera, Zelena sabía muy bien que ese era un lugar al que Regina no se atrevía a entrar desde aquel accidente, pero esta vez no, contaba con el poder del amor verdadero, así que Regina tomó aire cerró lo ojos y abrió la puerta, el frasco entró, se mantuvo quieto en el aire y de repente cayó en el suelo encima de una vieja manta justo sobre la caja de rubíes, que ironía pensó Regina, incluso Zelena inconscientemente sabía que el corazón de Emma le pertenecía a la morena. Regina suspiro, sus manos temblaban y sudaban, no entendía porque lloraba pero lo estaba haciendo así que abrió la caja y lo vio, hermoso, puro, brillante, perfecto, el corazón de Emma.

Zelena apareció detrás de Regina envuelta en un humo verde característico de sus escapadas

-¡No, no no! , no podías encontrarlo, tu no podías entrar aquí, como lo encontraste, sabía que algo andaba mal – Zelena estaba furiosa pataleaba y se presionaba la frente

-Bueno hermanita gané el juego con la reina de corazones.

-¿Cora? ¡No!- Zelena estaba tan furiosa que una pequeña mancha verde se formo en su mano

\- ¡Ups! Adiós hermanita- Regina guiñó un ojo y desapareció

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**¿Sabes poner un corazón?**

Regina regresó a su habitación envuelta en una nube color púrpura, una sonrisa se dibujaba de oreja a oreja en su rostro, por fin tenía en el corazón de Emma en sus manos; Regina lo observaba atentamente, lo acariciaba, podía sentir como el palpitar de aquel corazón se unía al compás de los latidos del suyo, eran uno, el brillo en los ojos moca de la morena no podía ser más espléndido, una tos interrumpió las cavilaciones de Regina.

-¿Me parece que me debes algo? ¿O no?- Cora miraba ansiosa a su hija.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Claro Madre!- Regina ingresó unos minutos a su espejo para después salir con una pequeña caja, los ojos de Cora se abrieron como platos, la morena abrió la caja y sacó el corazón de su madre.

-Como te lo prometí, aquí está tu corazón- Regina se acercó y lo colocó de forma rápida en el pecho de la mujer castaña, Cora sonreía como una niña con juguete nuevo- muchas gracias madre- le dijo Regina mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, hijita, era mi deber ayudarte, siento no haberme dado cuenta de la verdad antes, espero que ni tu hermana ni tú, vuelvan a jugar con corazones, que para eso sólo una experta como tu madre, Ah y recuerda que nadie debe saber que tuviste mi corazón por un tiempo, mi reputación se iría al suelo.

-No te preocupes madre, nadie lo sabrá- respondió Regina al momento que sonreía divertida ante las palabras de su madre, Cora abandonó el cuarto feliz cual cascabel. Regina salió con ella y corrió presurosa al cuarto de la rubia.

La encontró mirando a la ventana, Regina quiso sorprenderla y entró con cautela, cuando iba a poner el corazón en su lugar una risa familiar la hizo detenerse, el cabello dorado de la joven que tenía en frente comenzó a enroscarse y a volverse rojizo, la joven giró inmediatamente dejando ver a el rostro de Zelena, esta se abalanzó contra Regina e intentó arrebatarle el preciado órgano color carmín que latía en la palma de su mano, un movimiento rápido y un paso hacia atrás sirvieron para que Regina evitará que su hermana lograra su cometido, de forma inmediata, Regina desapareció en una nube púrpura en medio de las risas de su hermana, y de la voz de la misma que retumbó en sus oídos aun cuando Regina ya se hallaba en su habitación.

-Su corazón es mío hermanita, y lo recuperaré al precio que sea, no te saldrás con la tuya, Emma es mía.

Regina tembló un poco, luego recuperó el temple y la expresión en su rostro cambió de miedo a decisivo.

-Eso si yo lo permito, hermanita- se dijo Regina al tiempo que se miraba en el espejo y colocaba el corazón de Emma en una caja que selló con su sangre, ahora ella y sólo ella podría abrirla, el corazón estaba a salvo, la cuestión ahora era devolvérselo a Emma sin que la odiosa de su hermana se interpusiera.

Al día siguiente Regina se topó con Emma en las escaleras, Emma la miraba seductoramente, sus ondas rubias caían a la mitad de su espalda, y dos mechones cubrían un poco el escote del vestido blanco que entallaba su figura, Regina no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón, sentía el estómago revuelto, ni ella misma podía creer que se sintiera como una adolescente que se encuentra en frente de su primer amor. Emma comenzó a subir cautelosamente las escaleras, poco a poco se fue acercando a la morena hasta que rodeó su cintura y la apretó contra su pecho, los labios de Swan se acercaron al oído de la mujer de ojos castaños quien temblaba y se estremecía con la cercanía de la rubia.

-Quisiera amarte con todo mi ser, pero siento que algo me falta, es difícil de explicar- Regina no tardó en descifrar las palabras de la mujer y con un movimiento de manos tuvo la caja en sus manos, los ojos de la rubia se posaron como flechas sobre ella, su mirada lanzaba destellos.

-Dámelo, regrésamelo ahora- dijo Swan al momento que abalanzaba sus manos para tratar de arrebatarle la caja a Regina.

-Espera no tan de prisa, déjame hacerlo a mí- respondió la morena lanzando una mirada dulce y sensual, se disponía a abrir la caja, cuando una risa familiar que resonó en sus oídos la hizo parar de inmediato, giró sus ojos con cautela, aquella risa provenía de Swan, la mirada moca de Regina se posó sobre la esmeralda de Emma.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Emma al tiempo que estrechaba aún más a Regina y acercaba sus labios; la morena la detuvo de inmediato, y fijó su vista en los ojos de Swan, una chispa en aquel verde la delató, ese no era el verde de los ojos de la rubia, esa no era su mirada, Regina la aventó de forma brusca justo cuando aquella mujer posaba sus manos sobre el apreciado cofre. Cuando Swan se estrelló contra la pared debido al empujón de la morena, soltó una carcajada, aquel cabello oro comenzó a rizarse más y a colorearse de rojo, la figura se alargó y Zelena se dejó ver.

-Ay, Ups, todo iba tan bien hermanita, de verdad que te habías creído que yo era tu amada jajajajajaja.

Regina la miraba furiosa, sus ojos lanzaban llamas- Para tu mala suerte, conozco perfectamente a la mujer que amo, bastó con verte fijamente para que tus ojos te delataran.

-¡Qué Romántico hermanita! Pero lo cierto es que estuviste a nada de tragarte el cuento que yo era Emma, soy una excelente actriz ¿no crees? Jajajajaja quizá la próxima vez trabaje más en mi mirada, espero que puedas seguir distinguiendo muy bien a tu amada, no vaya a ser que le des ese corazón a la mujer equivocada jajajajaja adiós hermanita. Zelena le guiñó el ojo a Regina y desapareció envuelta en humo verde.

Regina se quedó inmóvil, su mente no podía procesar lo que había sucedido, se sentó en uno de los escalones y respiró profundo. Zelena tenía razón, estuvo a nada de caer en su trampa, se juró así misma que no volvería a ocurrir, tomaría más precauciones, con su hermana acechando no correría ningún riesgo.

La morena se incorporó y bajó al comedor, pudo distinguir a la rubia muy concentrada degustando los alimentos, el alma de Regina se llenó de júbilo, era algo que no podía evitar, estuvo a punto de llamarla, luego las preguntas vinieron a su cabeza. ¿Era en realidad Emma, o su hermana queriéndola engañar de nuevo? Regina ya no estaba segura, no podía estarlo después de lo ocurrido hacia unos momentos, se sentó sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡Regina!- la rubia la llamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Regina correspondió con una sonrisa confundida-¿Qué te pasa, por qué me miras así?

-¡Señorita Swan! ¡La estoy esperando!

-¡Ya voy señor Mills, en un momento estoy con usted!, como ya no va a haber boda he vuelto a ser la chofer y la verdad no me molesta para nada, al contrario, me recuerda que toda esa pesadilla terminó y que por fin estaremos juntas, bueno, tu padre me ha pedido que lo lleve a unos encargos, cuando regrese hablamos y me explicas por qué estás tan extraña, ah y además, creo que tienes algo que me pertenece, lo tienes desde hace mucho- le dijo la rubia a la morena mientras le hacia una caricia dulce en el rostro, Regina sonrió y tomó la mano de la rubia, esa era Emma estaba segura, Swan se marchó y la morena se quedó intentando probar bocado.

-Ya no te atormentes más hijita, así como tu corazón te avisó hace unos momentos del engaño de tu hermana, lo volverá a hacer, el corazón es sabio. Regina giró la cabeza para ver a su madre que tomaba su lugar en la mesa, esta le sonrió.

-¿Pero, tu, lo has visto?- respondió Regina confundida ante las palabras de su madre.

-Sí, lo he visto todo, debo admitir que tu hermana es muy astuta, sabe cómo utilizar sus poderes, pero esto sí ya fue demasiado, tendré una larga plática con ella cuando dejé de estar jugando a ser ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Swan, mamá, Emma Swan.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Emma! Como te dije ya se le pasarán las ganas de estar con sus jugarretas cuando se dé cuenta que ni toda la magia del mundo puede hacer que alguien la ame, no tienes de que preocuparte y tu corazón siempre te pondrá sobre aviso si nota algo extraño. Regina le sonrió a su madre y esperó que todas sus palabras fueran verdad y que su hermana se convenciera de una vez por todas que el amor no se puede forzar, ella ya no quería seguir peleando con ella.

-Vamos hijita, para que te animes, ayúdame a pintar mis rosas, seguro eso te distrae un poco, no entiendo como Archie se sigue equivocando con el color, en fin, ¿qué dices? ¿Me acompañas? Pintar las rosas de su madre no era algo que a Regina le fascinara, pero en esos momentos lo que necesitaba era una distracción, además la dulzura que estaba mostrando su madre y el interés por ayudarla terminaron convenciéndola.

Regina y su madre pasaron toda la mañana pintando las rosas, antes de la comida, la morena subió a su habitación para asearse un poco y quitarse el color carmín que cubría sus manos, brazos y parte de su rostro, después de lavarse realizó un veloz movimiento para quedar como una sílfide.

-Rápida como siempre, todavía no me acostumbro bien a todo esto de la magia en tu familia- dijo una voz que provocó que Regina volteará de inmediato; la rubia se hallaba justo frente a ella, la morena la miraba estática- perdón por entrar así, no creo que te moleste ¿o sí?- afirmó Swan mientras se acercaba sensualmente a Regina- tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente ¿recuerdas?- el espacio entre la rubia y la morena se acortaba cada vez más, Regina inhalaba y exhalaba, no podía evitar estremecerse a cada que daba Swan, de nuevo la mujer de cabello dorado la rodeó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, las preguntas no cesaban en la mente de la morena, ¿si era? ¿no era? ¿y sí si es y yo la lastimo y la rechazo echando a perder todo? Regina trató de verla a los ojos pero la rubia de inmediato lo impidió acercando sus labios, justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiendo la escena.

-¡Regina! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿No te molesta que entre así a tu habitación verdad?...- los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos, los de Regina no eran muy diferentes, Regina giró la mirada, tenía a Emma justo en frente y a otra Emma en la puerta, la primera miró a Swan y le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, Regina reaccionó y usando su magia lanzó por los aires a la mujer quien de inmediato se transformó en Zelena. Regina comenzó a apretar el cuello de su hermana tan fuerte que la respiración empezó a faltarle, Zelena sonreía con trabajos, la mano dela morena se cerraba aún más, la furia la recorría.

-Regina, ¡Espera! ¡No vale la pena suéltala!- le dijo Swan para evitar que la morena acabara con su propia hermana, pero el enojo de Regina era tal que esta no escuchaba y apretaba cada vez más su puño, Zelena comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¡Pero qué está pasando aquí! ¡Zelena!- Aquel grito de Cora sacó a Regina de su concentración provocando que soltara a su hermana- ¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¡Ahora si has llegado muy lejos señorita!- exclamó Cora mientras tomaba de los cabellos a su hija cual niña de cinco años- ¡Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga charla, tu comportamiento es imperdonable!- los gritos de Cora y los quejidos de Zelena se inundaron la habitación y los pasillos mientras Cora se la llevaba- ¡Es increíble, yo nunca te eduqué así!

Emma y Regina echaron un vistazo al pasillo, Swan no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena.

-De verdad que tienes una familia medio rara Regina- Regina sonrió ante el comentario y comenzó a reír también.

-Qué te puedo decir Swan, mi hermanita y mi madre son todo un caso.

-Puedo verlo, esperemos que Zelena entienda por fin- respondió Emma mientras se acercaba a la morena, la respiración de la segunda se agitó de nuevo, el espacio entre ambas se volvió nulo, la rubia la rodeó por la cintura y la apretó a su cuerpo, acercó sus labios a la boca de Regina- No tengas miedo que esta vez si soy yo- dijo al momento que juntaba su boca con la de Regina y le daba un apasionado beso, las manos de la morena comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia, Swan correspondió recorriendo con las suyas la figura de Regina, la morena la paró por un segundo.

-Espera, falta algo- le dijo al momento que aparecía en sus manos el cofre y lo abría para dejar al descubierto el corazón de Emma, el cual como siempre palpitaba al ritmo de los latidos del de Regina.

-¿Segura que sabes poner un corazón?

-¿Qué si sé?- Regina sonrió seductoramente y devolvió el corazón al pecho de Emma al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y la cubría de besos y caricias, poco a poco y de manera sutil fue quitando las prendas de la rubia hasta dejarla cubierta únicamente de color plata, la morena prosiguió a desnudarse ante los ojos de Emma que la miraban con un brillo único.

-Espera- susurró Emma- déjame ayudarte. Y así la rubia quitó dulcemente las ropas que cubrían la figura de Regina. Ambas terminaron cubiertas por las sábanas de seda. La pasión inundaba la atmósfera de la habitación. La cama se deshacía con cada movimiento de las amantes que no dejaban de confirmarse su amor con cada beso, con cada caricia, los cabellos de ambas se enredaron y sus cuerpos se fundieron, se volvieron una. Deshicieron la cama una y otra vez hasta que la luz de la luna fue reemplazada por los primeros rayos del alba. Las miradas de ambas que reflejaban un alivio se cruzaron mientras cada una rozaba con ternura el rostro de la otra.

Ambas llegaron a la mesa del comedor para degustar el desayuno tomadas de la mano, el señor Henry no pudo evitar voltear a ver con asombro la escena. Cora con una amplia sonrisa cruzó sus manos emocionada.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Algo me dice que si va a haber toda después de todo! ¿o me equivoco?

-No madre- dijo Regina volteando a ver a Emma y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, en efecto, la señorita Swan y yo nos vamos a casar. Emma se sonrojó de inmediato y cubrió su tímida sonrisa.

-¡Ay qué bueno! ¡A mí me encantan las bodas!

-¿Boda?¿qué la boda no iba a ser entre Zelena y?… preguntó intrigado el señor Mills mientras señalaba a Zelena quien jugaba con la comida en su plato sin probar bocado, esta alzó la testa y le lanzó una mirada melancólica a la rubia y a Regina.

-¡Ay no querido! Hay muchas cosas que explicarte, pero bueno ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora siéntense y cuéntenos cuando piensan hacer la boda, tenemos que planearlo todo con tiempo, tiene que ser una boda a lo grande.

-Así que te casas con la chofer- comentó una voz masculina, Regina giró de inmediato la mirada, Killian la observaba junto a Archie.

-Sí Killian, yo, te lo iba a decir, amo a Emma- Regina se puso de pie y tomó la mano del ojiazul , Archie interrumpió para disculparse.

-Perdón señorita, el señor entró, no pude detenerlo, una disculpa.

-No te preocupes Archie, Killian y yo de todos modos teníamos que hablar, acompáñame al despacho.

Unos minutos después salieron ambos platicando amenamente.

-Ni hablar, en el corazón no se manda, les deseo a las dos toda la felicidad del mundo- comentó Killian mientras estrechaba la mano de la morena y le sonreía a Emma quien correspondió de forma inmediata.

-¡Hijito!- gritó Cora-No te vayas tan pronto, ahora que han hecho las paces, ven acompáñanos a desayunar, anda toma asiento, mira ahí junto a Zelena- Killian accedió a la petición de Cora y se sentó un poco nervioso al lado de Zelena, de inmediato la volteó a ver, Zelena portaba un vestido verde esmeralda que delineaba su delicada y esbelta figura y que hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos. El mar de los ojos de Killian no pudo negar la belleza de la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

-Qué hermoso vestido Zelena, verde, siempre me ha gustado mucho ese color- A Zelena se le iluminaron los ojos y volteó la vista a los dos zafiros que la veían atentamente.

-¿De verdad te gusta el verde Killian?

-Sí, es mi color favorito, ¿no se los había mencionado?- Killian miró a todos para después posar sus ojos en los de Zelena, ambas miradas dejaron ver un destello. Emma y Regina se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa y una complicidad. Ambas sabían que entre esos dos algo había despertado.

_Continuará… _


	19. Chapter 19

** Capítulo 19**

**Reconciliación**

La mañana brillaba con una fuerza única, hacía mucho tiempo que Storybrooke no lucía tan radiante, entre las hojas de los arboles las pequeñas gotas simulaban toques de diamantes con el destello del sol a través de ellas, el reloj de la biblioteca sonaba dando el anuncio de las 8:15 am un nuevo día un nuevo comienzo, uno que se reflejaba en la mansión de la familia Mills, aquella que todo el tiempo fue conocida por dar asilo a vagabundos, toda una locura en una ciudad desconocida por muchos y tan seductora y llena de magia como pocas. Así el sol entraba por cada una de las enormes ventanas de la casa de los Mills, iluminando el rostro adormilado de aquella rubia de ojos claros que robó el corazón de aquella morena que día con día tras la perdida de Daniel, no tenía esperanzas de enamorarse de nuevo de perder el corazón, la cabeza y la vida misma por aquella mujer que apareciera un día en su casa para hacer una llamada, mientras la suciedad invadía su cara y su chaqueta roja estaba hecha un desastre.

-Hola Emma buen día.- Decía la morena con una sonrisa tan grande como aquel brillo del sol, mientras depositaba pequeños y castos besos en la cara de su amada.

-Mmmm buenos días hermosa- Emma se estiraba y se quejaba como un niño antes de ir al colegio, no sin antes pasar la punta del dedo índice por la pequeña cicatriz que adornaba los carnosos labios de Regina.

-Arriba, anda es un día ocupado, tenemos una boda que planear, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida y no quiero perder tiempo, así que levántate- Regina dio un pequeño pellizco en la nariz de Emma y se dirigió a la ducha, mientras la rubia ordenaba el desastre de la noche anterior, una vez mas la cama de la morena había sufrido las demostraciones de pasión de las enamoradas mujeres. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambas estaban limpias y presentables, mas hermosas que nunca pues el amor salía por cada parte de su ser y sus ojos brillaban con un destello único que brindaba paz a quien los mirara.

Como siempre Henry Mills y Cora Mills estaban ya en el comedor, Pongo como fiel compañero junto a Cora y Archie de pie junto al comedor en posición de firmes esperando que le dieran cualquier orden, todo parecía tan tranquilo y normal en la casa, era una sensación perfecta para Regina y Emma pues nunca en su vida se habían sentido tan plenas y con una hermosa familia a su lado.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá, buen día Archie, buenos días Pongo, buenos días Flounder, buenos días Emma.- Regina saludaba a todos imitando la actitud que su madre tomaba cada mañana, saludando a todos los presentes en el comedor incluido el pequeño pez amarillo que adornaba la enorme pecera del trinchador. Esta acción provocó en Emma una carcajada sincera lo mismo que en Henry quien sonreía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder creer lo feliz que se veía su pequeña hija.

-Hijita linda, pero que bueno verte que radiante te ves tan contenta, que hermosa sonrisa tienes anda ven siéntate que Archie te traiga un poco de leche tibia y una rosquilla.- Cora se levantó inmediato de su asiento al mirar la entrada triunfal y cómica de su hija mientras entrelazaba sus propias manos y las colocaba bajo su mejilla derecha inclinando un poco la cabeza haciendo de eso una escena sumamente tierna.

-Madre hace años que yo no bebo leche tibia, Archie por favor tráeme un café bien cargado como de costumbre y unas galletas de avena, y a Emma tráele un poco de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, dile a la abuela que se luzca con las bebidas hoy es un día hermoso.- la morena después de besar la mejilla de sus padres trajo de la mano a Emma sentándola junto a ella y a su madre

-Claro que si señorita, me gustaría que viniera conmigo un momento a la cocina debo decirle algo importante- Antes de sugerir que lo acompañara, el pelirrojo dio una reverencia a la familia y ayudó a Regina a ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina con ella

-Dime Archie ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, qué es lo que te tiene tan nervioso?- Regina se veía un poco intrigada por lo que pudiera decirle aquel hombre.

-Bueno señorita, usted sabe que no me gusta meterme en asuntos familiares , y bueno antes que nada quisiera felicitarla por su compromiso con Emma, no cabe duda que eso de ser vagabundo deja grandes recompensas estoy pensando seriamente en convertirme en uno, y bueno lo que realmente quería decirle es que vi a su hermana esta mañana sentada bajo el manzano con su mono se veía algo triste y no dejaba de llorar, creo que sería bueno que aclarara las cosas con ella después de todo es su hermana.- El pelirrojo siempre acompañando cada oración con una enorme sonrisa hacía que Regina pensara seriamente en arreglar las cosas con Zelena.

-Esta bien Archie, haré lo que pueda , gracias por preocuparte tanto eres como la conciencia de esta familia ¿lo sabías?, ahora esperamos las bebidas y el resto del desayuno- Sin mas que decir Regina dio un beso en la mejilla del tierno mayordomo y regreso al comedor, el desayuno fue muy ameno lleno de risas y bromas, Cora no dejaba de olvidar el nombre de Emma, y Henry a pesar de ser tan serio , no dejaba de reír ni un segundo, fue hermoso pero el asiento vacío de Zelena se hacía obvio cada momento que pasaba , Regina y Emma estaban preparadas para abandonar la mansión y dirigirse al pueblo para comprar invitaciones, seleccionar la decoración de la boda y ver algunos vestidos, cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el auto Regina logró ver a Zelena tan triste como Archie la había descrito alimentando a su pequeño mono, así que entró al auto y comentó a Emma que pusiera en marcha el auto, contemplando por el retrovisor la imagen de su hermana.

-¿Pasa algo?, llevamos ya un buen rato andando y no has dicho nada, creí que estarías emocionada por este asunto de la boda y los preparativos, sin embargo tu mirada esta fija en la carretera y no has sonreído ni un momento desde que salimos de la casa- Emma distinguió de inmediato el cambio de humor de Regina, sin duda la morena estaba pensando en todo menos en la boda.

-Si, sabes, cambie de opinión no haremos eso hoy, tengo una idea mejor, vamos a buscar a Killian tengo que hablar de algo con el, y debemos preparar una cena muy especial esta noche así que Swan más vale que leas un libro de cocina porque me ayudaras a que esto funcione.- Regina de momento salió de su trance y con emoción pronunció aquello que no tenía sentido para Emma.

-Ok, un libro de cocina, puedo con eso, a pesar de que tu eres mejor cocinera que yo, estaría bien cocinar algo para ti por primera vez, y mmm ¿Por qué vamos con Killian? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto de la cena romántica?, ¿No me digas que te gustan los tríos?, porque si es así no pienso compartir cama con ese tipo tan desagradable, mejor busquemos a August el me cae mejor- Emma cambió el curso del auto y se dirigió a los muelles donde seguro encontrarían al manco, al parecer al hombre le gustaba contemplar el mar desde su barco mientras bebía ron hasta quedar inconsciente.

-¡Por dios Emma Swan! No pienso hacer un trio, y menos con Killian, no enfoques tus deseos en mi, y la cena no es para nosotras por desgracia, es para Zelena, creo que ella se merece eso, y una disculpa de mi parte y tuya también por coquetear tanto con ella, eres muy desagradable en ocasiones Swan, así que lo que haremos será convencer a Killian de cenar con mi hermana, puede que se sientan atraídos o algo así que bueno haremos eso y mas vale que si no cocinas conmigo tendrás que preparar tu mejor lista de canciones románticas para armonizar la velada.- Sin mas, las mujeres se dirigieron a buscar al manco. Después de hablar con el , Regina logró ver el interés del hombre en su hermana, esto sin duda podría funcionar , después de indicarle al moreno que fuera lo mas presentable y sobrio que pudiera, se dirigieron a comprar unas cuantas velas, algunos arreglos florales con mucho verde para que Zelena se sintiera completamente cómoda, buscaron unos manteles de seda verdes y blancos, con uno que otro adorno dorado, la comida fue lo mas difícil ya que Emma era amante de la comida rápida y lo único que sugería para cocinar eran macarrones con queso y hamburguesas con una buena soda , mientras Regina se inclinaba 100% por la comida Francesa o Italiana acompañada con un rico vino, después de peleas y uno que otro beso, se decidieron al fin por comida Italiana, vino blanco espumoso y manzanas verdes incluidas en todos los platillos que fueran posibles, sin duda Regina conocía de pies a cabeza a su hermana.

La noche llegó mas rápido de lo esperado, Emma y Cora se propusieron ayudar a la Abuela y Regina en la preparación de los platillos pero terminaron mezclando pepinos, cebollas y huevos con el fin de preparar un aderezo para la ensalada, a demás de que quedaron completamente llenas de harina, quemaron dos ollas, llenaron a Pongo de Vinagre y en lugar de tomates, rociaron la pasta con la pintura de las rosas de Cora, cuando Regina se dio cuenta de aquel monumental desastre, sacó a patadas a las dos mujeres, dio un giro de muñecas y como por arte de magia la cocina estaba limpiándose sola, escobas y trapeadores danzando dejando aquel lugar lo mas decenté posible para que Regina y la cocinera pudieran darle a Zelena la mejor noche de su vida.

Emma y Cora se dirigieron a la ducha para limpiar su desastre, posteriormente ambas mujeres se colocaron un vestido de noche negro muy elegante acompañado con un collar de perlas y una coleta , se veían uniformadas y muy hermosas, Archie vestía el traje mas elegante que encontró en su armario, los tres parecían los meseros mas elegantes que Storybrooke había conocido, así se dirigieron a decorar el manzano de Regina con velas colgando de las ramas, Cora con ayuda de su magia, colocó algunas velas alrededor del manzano y de la mesa, parecían luciérnagas flotando en el aire de un lugar a otro, las luces eran doradas y verdes un toque sumamente especial para su hija, Emma y Archie acomodaban la mesa con los finos manteles y vajilla que Regina había conseguido para Zelena, el vino estaba colocado en una bandeja con hielos en una pequeña mesita, las flores en el centro de la mesa y muchos pétalos de rosas alrededor, era sin duda una imagen tan seductora que cualquiera se enamoraría con solo mirar. Por su parte Regina después de terminar la cena que consistía en una ensalada Toscana con manzanas y peras verdes, ravioles de carne con tomates y hierbas, pasta a los 3 quesos y Pollo a la parmesana con salsa de manzana, y como postre una deliciosa empanada de manzana que era el platillo característico de Regina , acompañada con helado de vainilla, toda una delicia, el vino blanco espumoso con trozos de manzana verde hacían de esto el toque perfecto para una velada romántica, probablemente algún día haría algo similar con Emma, pero esta noche era para su hermana.

-¿Zelena?, estas aquí, puedo entrar- Regina después de limpiarse y vestirse con el mismo conjunto que Emma y su madre, llamó a Zelena a su puerta con la intensión de hablar con ella antes de su encuentro con Killian.

-Claro que si hermanita, entra, pasa a burlarte de mi desdicha.- Con un movimiento de sus dedos la Pelirroja abrió la puerta, yacía acostada en su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza, las lámparas de la habitación estaban cubiertas con mascadas verdes para opacar su brillo, una pequeña botella de tequila se encontraba a mitad de la alfombra completamente vacía, era una pena ver a su hermana así, en ese estado, tan frágil que con cualquier movimiento en falso se pudiera romper.

-Zelena, no vine a burlarme de ti, yo, vine a pedirte disculpas, sé que es difícil, y probablemente no me perdones nunca, pero tu eres mi hermana, lo que pasó ya no es de importancia, ahora sabes que Emma me ama y yo a ella, pero también te amo, así que no dejaré que te hundas en esto, quiero ayudarte quiero que seas feliz y que me perdones, eres mi hermana y siempre lo serás no importa que suceda.- Regina se acercó poco a poco a la cama de su hermana, se sentó y quitó de la cara de Zelena las cobijas que la cubrían , dejando a la luz la belleza natural de aquella mujer de cabello rojizo, sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban tristeza y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer a las sábanas, ante esta imagen Regina se acongojó y desprendió una lágrima desde el fondo de su corazón, se arrojó a Zelena y la abrazo con fuerza con una fuerza que desprendía tanto amor que hacía menos pesado el abrazo.

-Eres como una patada en el trasero ¿lo sabias hermanita?- Zelena correspondió el abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas entre risas compartidas con su hermana

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta, ahora ven tienes que arreglarte pues alguien te esta esperando en el jardín y no creo que sea educado dejarlo ahí después de todo lo que le hemos hecho pasar.

-¿Qué? Alguien me espera ¿Quién? , espera espera, ve como estoy soy un completo desastre, ¿Cómo pretendes que vea a alguien en estas fachas?

-Bueno tonta, recuerda que tenemos magia, y también algo que se llama, agua y jabón, así que ve a bañarte que yo te ayudare a poner esta habitación presentable, quien sabe que pueda pasar después – Regina alzaba la ceja muy picara, insinuando que su hermana y Killian podrían tener una noche muy poco aburrida, y conociendo a estos dos seguro no dejarían dormir a todos en la mansión, compartió con su hermana una risa cómplice y limpió el lugar dejando un aroma muy especial a manzana verde, al salir Zelena de la ducha Regina le ayudo a ponerse un vestido verde muy sensual demasiado sexy para ser verdad, le peinó el cabello y le puso un maquillaje suave pero con mucho carácter, sin duda Zelena lucía hermosa, era la imagen de afrodita misma, se dirigieron al jardín tomadas de la mano y riendo juntas como dos hermanas que se aman.

-Así que después de todo lo que paso, tú haces esto por mí, al parecer Regina Mills, no es tan dura como pensaba.

-Cállate y camina que no querrás que la cena se enfrie.

-¡Una cena! Creí que solo vería a alguien para después tener sexo alocado con el o ella, dime querida ¿De quien se trata?- Zelena miraba a Regina mientras hablaba que no se percató de que habían llegado al manzano y que Killian estaba ahí, tan guapo como nunca lo había estado, con su garfio tan brillante y una mano tras la espalda.

-Vaya vaya pero si esta familia no se cansa de cautivar con su belleza, opacando la de la misma luna, si son las hermanas mas guapas que mis ojos han visto, pero como lo dije antes el verde siempre me ha gustado.- Killian dijo sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres, a la pelirroja mas que a Regina

-¿Killian?, pero que grata sorpresa, estas bastante guapo.- Zelena agradeció la obscuridad para que el moreno no lograra distinguir el rubor de sus mejillas, sin duda aquel hombre siempre fue interesante para la pelirroja y después de compartir planes juntos para separar a Emma de Regina, Zelena sentía algo mas que atracción física por el hombre, pero se había concentrado tanto en Emma que no prestó atención a esa conexión inmediata con Killian

-Bueno espero que disfruten de la velada y la comida sea de su agrado, si desean mas vino, no duden en pedirlo, en la mesa cada uno tiene una campanilla para cuando se les ofrezca algo, diviértanse.- Regina dirigió a la pareja debajo del manzano, Killian y Zelena se asombraron por la belleza de aquel lugar, platicaron de sus pasiones, sus vivencias, se rieron de sus maldades, y compartieron miradas coquetas, se podía apreciar la felicidad que aquella mujer desprendía en su sonrisa y los ojos de Killian reflejaban una ternura que nunca habían dirigido a Regina, en medio de la cena cuando degustaban la deliciosa pasta una rubia hermosa hizo su aparición acompañada de su guitarra y un par de músicos que encontró en Storybrooke, el conjunto de músicos era de 7 pero Emma solo pudo pagar a dos de ellos, mientras Cora servía más vino y Archie traía el plato fuerte. Emma cantó un par de canciones románticas, todo fue perfecto, después del postre Regina llevó a la pareja un pequeño sobre para cada uno de ellos, y se retiró.

"La fuerza del amor es mas grande que toda la magia junta, te amo hermanita y espero que no pierdas nunca la esperanza, porque el amor muchas veces lo encontramos en la persona que tenemos frente a nosotros." Al terminar de leer tan hermosas palabras Zelena sonrió y elevo su vista a Killian quien se encontraba aun leyendo su nota

"Sé que tu corazón es mas grande de lo que piensas, y que puedes amar realmente a alguien, así que no hagas sufrir a mi hermana o créeme que necesitaras usar mas que un garfio, ámala como a tu aliento". Killian repitió la acción que Zelena había hecho algunos segundos antes, ambos se miraron fijamente y su rubor se distinguía entre las velas, sus ojos se conectaron con sus corazones y el amor ya estaba en ellos despierto y listo para salir y hacer que el mundo se enterara de aquello.

Pasaron unas horas mas bebiendo y hablando de todo lo que se les podía ocurrir, reían y jugaban mientras paseaban por los hermosos jardines de la casa, y fue junto a los rosales manchados de carmín que se fundieron en un beso largo y pasional, se olvidaron del mundo entero y solo existieron ellos bajo la luz de la luna y unas sábanas de seda que mágicamente envueltas en una nube púrpura aparecieron junto a ellos sobre el césped, Regina observó lo suficiente antes de ver a su hermana y su exnovio desnudos en el jardín, cerro su ventana y se dirigió a la cocina donde Cora, Emma y Archie se encontraban cantando y bailando, bebiendo una botella de vino que sobró de la cena, se recargó en la puerta y suspiró ante la imagen, su futura esposa danzando con su madre como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Señorita Swan no debería beber en el trabajo es mejor que se despida y se dirija a descansar- Regina dulcemente interrumpió el baile extraño de Emma y su madre tomando por la cintura a la rubia y susurrando a su oído, sin mas Emma se despidió de los presentes y tomando la mano de Regina se dirigió a su habitación, se asomó por la ventana donde distinguió a la pareja derrochando pasión en el jardín junto a las rosas.

-¡Wow! Tu si que sabes como unir parejas, eso fue una buena reconciliación con tu hermana, espero poder hacer lo mismo algún día- Emma abrazaba a Regina por la cintura caminando lentamente hacia la cama, mientras besaba el cuello de la morena.

-¿Qué quieres hacer algún día? ¿Reconciliarte con un hermano mediante una cena romántica con tu ex?- Regina se giraba para besar a Emma y ayudarla a desvestirse poco a poco.

-No tonta, hacerlo en el jardín junto a las rosas- Emma soltó una pequeña risa ante su propia respuesta, que fue apagada con un codazo de Regina entre sus costillas y posteriormente un beso.

-Eres increíblemente odiosa Swan, pero no sé que haría sin ti- Regina y Emma al igual que Killian y Zelena se dejaron llevar por el amor y la pasión una vez mas demostrando cuanto se amaban

La noche desprendía amor de cada rincón de la casa de los Mills, algo que pocas veces había pasado en un largo largo tiempo, por suerte para las hermanas tenían un par de hechizos silenciadores bajo la manga , por lo que evitaron que el vecindario y sus padres escucharan su melodía de amor, y así una vez mas el sol entraba por la ventana acariciando los mechones de la cara de la morena, quien se levantó dando un suspiro y viendo por la ventana, notó que su hermana no estaba ya en el jardín probablemente siguieron la fiesta en su habitación, también se percató que Emma no estaba junto a ella al despertar , pensó que estaría en el baño pero no fue así, se lavó la cara y los dientes, se puso su bata y salió a buscar a Emma a su habitación pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, probablemente la rubia estaba en algún otro lugar de la casa o había salido a correr, así que Regina se fue a duchar y prepararse para su día en la oficina, al bajar al comedor solo estaba Killian tomando café y Zelena saliendo de la cocina tan radiante como nunca antes, se le veía muy feliz.

-Buenos días Killian, buenos días Zelena, al parecer durmieron de maravilla con esas sonrisas que tienen parecen niños saliendo de la feria, ¿Alguien ha visto a Emma?- Regina saludó a la pareja y tomó su lugar en la mesa esperando a que Archie llevara su café.

-No, yo llevo despierta un buen rato y no la he visto.- Zelena traía una taza de té y tomó su lugar junto a Killian tomando su mano entre la suya

-Yo la vi salir muy temprano, sin el auto, pero si llevaba las llaves de un vehículo, y traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero rojo, dijo que tenia que salir a arreglar algo y regresaba para el desayuno pero al parecer no ha regresado, debe estar bien ella sabe cuidarse ¿No? – Killian decía aquello como si tuviera todavía cierto resentimiento por la rubia.

-Que extraño Emma no suele salir vestida así y sin el auto, esperaremos un rato mas si no regresa iré a buscarla, ahora ¡Archie me puedes traer el periódico!- Regina se veía preocupada y la cara de Archie al llevarle el periódico no la animaba mucho- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque traes esa cara? Déjame ver el encabezado.

"La famosa compositora y cantante Emma Swan ha muerto en un accidente de auto, cayendo por un barranco, fue encontrado su escarabajo amarillo completamente calcinado y algunas pertenencias de la mujer, su amigo Neal reconoció el auto confirmando que pertenece a la cantante, la policía asume que el cuerpo se quemo junto con todo por lo que han dado por finada a la compositora, nuestro pésame a su familia y amigos" Junto a la nota se encontraba una fotografía de Emma donde lucia un hermoso vestido negro y unas perlas sosteniendo un premio por mejor composición musical.

-¡No!- Regina grito y cayó desmayada al suelo

Continuará….


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

"**Lo harás más tarde Swan"**

**Primera Parte**

-¡Regina! ¡Hijita! Rápido Archie trae alcohol- gritaba Cora desesperada mientras el señor Mills y Killian ponían a la morena en el sofá de la sala, Zelena corrió con un poco de agua, humedeció un paño y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su hermana con él, Archie llegó lo más rápido que pudo con el alcohol, pongo se le cruzó en el camino y este por poco tira el bote completo, Cora logró evitar la caída del líquido con un movimiento de mano que llevó el bote hasta ella, sin embargo el encuentro de Archie con el piso no pudo evitarse. Cora se apresuró a reanimar a su hija, esta poco a poco fue reaccionando, abrió los ojos mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Emma.

-¡Díganme que no es cierto! ¡El periódico! ¡Dónde está el periódico!- exclamaba Regina al tiempo que Archie se lo acercaba, ahí estaba la nota en primera plana- ¡Es que no puede ser!

-¡Sí! ¡Mira nada más! ¡Emma una compositora famosa! ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir? Y nosotros que pensamos que era una vagabunda- decía Zelena sorprendida mientras leía.

-¡Hablo de la muerte Zelena! Aunque sí, quien iba a decir que era una afamada compositora, ya decía yo que no era una vagabunda cualquiera, ¡Pero no puede estar muerta!- repitió Regina al momento que soltaba el llanto.

-No te preocupes hermanita, seguro es un error.

-Sí, hijita, tu hermana Zelena tiene razón, ya verás que pronto aparece… ¿Cómo dicen que se llama?

Emma mamá, ¡Emma!- contestó Regina un poco irritada

-¡Ah! Sí! ¡Emma! Ya verás que muy pronto aparece por aquella puerta- afirmó Cora señalando la puerta de la entrada y sonriendo de forma tierna para tratar de calmar a Regina que estaba al borde del colapso.

Regina se incorporó y empezó a caminar por todo el salón, iba y venía, los ojos de toda la familia la seguían.

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me dijo quién era en realidad? ¿Por qué me ocultó la verdad?

-Bueno hermanita seguro quedó prendada de ti desde el primer instante y quiso quedarse, tal vez pensó que sí decía la verdad, mi madre ya no la iba a aceptar por no ser una vagabunda.

-¡No! Se supone que me tenía confianza, no entiendo ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

-Pues con todo lo que pasó, seguro se le olvidó o no le dio tiempo, mira que pasaron muchas cosas hermanita, y ya deja de caminar tanto que me mareas, ahorita lo importante es encontrar a Emma, y descubrir si esta nota es verdad, ya después le preguntarás por qué ocultó su verdadera identidad.

-Zelena tiene razón hija, vas a hacer una zanja en el piso si sigues paseándote de un lado a otro, lo importante ahora es encontrarla- afirmó el señor Mills acercándose a la morena y abrazándola.

-Tienen razón- respondió Regina enjugándose las lágrimas, debemos averiguar si esto es verdad, no puede estar muerta, no puede estar muerta, aquí dice que su amigo Neal reconoció el auto, hay que localizar a ese tal Neal, él puede aclarar todo, le llamaré a Sidney a la oficina para que lo localice- Regina se dirigió inmediatamente al teléfono, su acción fue interrumpida por Zelena quien acariciando a su pequeño mono se acercó a ella.

-¿No has pensado en primero tratar de localizar a Emma en su celular hermanita?- Regina la miró sorprendida, asintió con la cabeza y marcó el número de Emma, una, dos, diez veces, nada.

-¡No contesta! ¡Algo le sucedió! ¡Estoy segura!- exclamó la mujer de ojos moca volviendo a romper en llanto.

-Seguro lo que le sucedió es que apagó su teléfono, no te preocupes Regina- respondió Killian para calmar a la morena, Regina le agradeció el gesto con un apretón en el brazo, y marcó a la oficina.

-Sidney, necesito que averigües todo acerca de un tal Neal, es amigo de Emma Swan, la famosa compositora y cantante, la noticia de su muerte acaba de salir hoy en los periódicos, necesito que averigües todo acerca de esa nota, y del tipo ese, y en cuanto lo localices me pasas la llamada a mi celular, ¿te quedó claro?, ¡pero apúrate que no tenemos todo el tiempo!

Regina colgó el teléfono y sentó cubriendo su cara con sus manos, el señor Mills le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Sólo queda esperar princesa- las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por el rostro de la morena, no podía imaginar su vida sin la rubia a su lado, ella lo era todo, ella era la única que había logrado poner una sonrisa en su rostro una vez más, Emma la había hecho creer en el amor nuevamente, no podía perderla, no podía perderla igual que a Daniel, la vida no podía ser tan cruel con ella. Swan debía estar viva, la morena no aceptaba otra opción.

Las horas pasaban, interminables, para Regina una eternidad, no había noticias de Emma por ningún lado, la morena desesperada llamó varias veces a Sidney quien ya no sabía que responderle ante la furia de su jefa por no tener buenas nuevas de la rubia. Los gritos de Regina en el teléfono llegaban hasta la sala, los integrantes de la familia incluyendo Pongo se miraban unos a otros.

-¡Cómo que todavía no tienes nada! ¡Eres un inepto! ¡Llevas horas buscando! Más te vale que en la próxima llamada me tengas algo Sidney, si no, ¡atente a las consecuencias!- Regina colgó de manera brusca, el golpe del aparato hizo que todos levantaran sus hombros e hicieran un pequeño gesto con el rostro como si el golpe lo hubieran recibido ellos.

Al poco rato el teléfono sonó, todos dieron un brinco en su lugar, Regina se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Bueno? ¿Sí? ¡Sidney! ¿Cómo, ya lo localizaste? ¡Sí, sí pásamelo inmediatamente!- toda la familia se arremolinó junto a la morena- Bueno, ¿Sí, es usted Neal? ¡No sabe la alegría que me da haberlo encontrado! Quisiera preguntarle sobre Swa… perdón Emma, su amiga, vi la terrible noticia en el periódico el día de hoy, dígame, ¿usted vio su cuerpo? ¿No? ¿Entonces como sabe que murió? Bueno pero aunque el auto esté quemado algo habrá quedado, algo que confirme que ella murió- cuando Neal prosiguió a preguntarle a Regina su relación con Emma puesto que este no había sabido nada de la rubia desde hace meses, la morena colgó de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que eras su prometida?- preguntó Zelena extrañada ante la conducta de su hermana.

-Pues, porque no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es que no hallaron ninguna prueba en la escena que confirme la muerte de Swan, estoy segura que está viva, y tengo que encontrarla.

-La encontraremos princesa, ya verás- dijo Henry Mills abrazando de nuevo a su hija.

-¡Sí hijita! encontraremos a… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Swan- respondieron todos a coro- Emma Swan.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Emma! La encontraremos y de una forma muy sencilla, no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes, esta memoria mía.

-¿A qué te refieres con forma sencilla, madre?

-Pues que yo no sé porque utilizamos estos aparatos cuando podemos facilitarnos la vida con un poco de abracadabra y por supuesto de un espejo.

-¿Un espejo?- respondieron al unísono

-¡Sí! Un espejo, los espejos mis niñas son portales, ¿ya se los había explicado no? No sólo portales hacia otros lugares, no, no, son puertas también hacia las personas, a través de estos cristales podemos ver hasta lo más profundo de una persona y de nosotros por supuesto, pero bueno, ya me estoy alargando demasiado- Cora se dirigió hacia el espejo que tenían en la sala y con un movimiento de manos lo cubrió de una nube roja, cuando esta se dispersó, dejó ver un hermoso jardín de rosas, algunas rojas, otras blancas a medio pintar de carmín, las pupilas de todos se dilataron.

-¿Qué extraño? Ese jardín de rosas, se parece mucho al mío.

-Es por qué es tu jardín madre- respondió Regina algo seca mientras Zelena reía discretamente.

-Seguro se refleja por la ventana- respondió Zelena divertida.

-¡Por supuesto que no jovencita! Si el espejo mostró mi jardín es porque ahí debe de estar Emma.

Un portazo interrumpió la discusión que iba a comenzar principalmente entre Cora y Regina, esta última pensó que a su madre le había salido mal el truco, las cabezas de todos se giraron, Archie estaba parado en la puerta dela cocina, tan pálido como el mármol.

-¿Qué te sucede Archie querido?- preguntó Cora, Archie solo tartamudeaba, no podía pronunciar palabra, temblaba como una hoja.

-¡Ya Archie! ¡No estamos para juegos! ¡Quieres hacernos el favor de decirnos que te pasa!- Archie reaccionó ante el regaño de la morena.

-¡He visto un fantasma!- respondió el mayordomo con esfuerzos.

-¿Qué has visto un qué?- preguntó de nuevo Regina

-Un fantasma señorita Mills, es más, hasta he escuchado su canto espectral- A Regina se le iluminaron los ojos, debía referirse a Emma.

-¿Y ese fantasma, de casualidad tiene el cabello rubio Archie?- preguntó de forma burlona Regina.

-¡Sí señorita! Es el fantasma de la chofer, Emma Swan, que Dios la tenga en….

-¡Cállate Archie! Si la viste es porque no está muerta- contestó Regina con una mezcla de enojo y felicidad.

-¿Usted cree? Porque dicen que las almas en pena…- Regina torció la boca y los ojos en señal de hartazgo e incredulidad.

-¡Ay mira! Ahorita no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus tonterías- y sin más la morena corrió hacia el jardín donde descubrió a Emma terminando de pintar unas rosas al tiempo que tarareaba una hermosa melodía.

-¡Pero quien te has creído para tenerme con esta angustia!- Emma dio un salto ante el grito de Regina, se giró de inmediato, la morena la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Regina, ¿qué angustia? ¿Qué te pasa?- Emma se acercó a la morena, trató de abrazarla, en ese instante Regina le dio una bofetada y luego un beso apasionado, seguido de un abrazo tan cálido que hizo sudar a la rubia.

-¿Y a ti que mosco te picó?- respondió Emma extrañada.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí a hacer unas compras al pueblo, estabas tan dormida que no quise despertarte, cuando regresé recordé que tu madre me había pedido de favor que la ayudara con sus rosas y se me fue el tiempo, una disculpa por no avisarte, nunca imaginé…- Regina detuvo las explicaciones de Emma y le mostró el periódico del día.

-¡oh por Dios! ¡Mi carro! ¡lo había olvidado! ¡pobre Neal! Debe estar destrozado pensando que he muerto, debo llamarle para…- la morena interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Pobre Neal! ¡Emma, pensé que estabas muerta! ¡No sabes las horas de angustia que pasé!

-Perdóname mi amor tienes razón, a la primera que debo de tranquilizar es a ti- respondió Emma de forma tierna y acariciando el rostro de Regina dibujando una sonrisa en los labios de la morena, Regina tomó la mano de Emma.

-¿Todavía no comprendes que no soportaría perderte? ¿Qué no imagino mi vida sin ti?

-Claro que lo comprendo Regina, porque a mí también me pasa lo mismo- Regina hizo un movimiento de mano, y en un dos por tres, se encontraban en la habitación de la morena, Emma y Regina acercaron sus labios y se fundieron en besos y caricias, sus cabellos se enredaron, el ébano y el dorado se volvieron uno, las sábanas de seda se movían al compás de las amantes, quienes se confirmaron su amor una vez más.

Al terminar de dar rienda suelta a su pasión, ambas se encontraron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, cada una perdida en la mirada de la otra, Regina acercó su mano y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el brazo de Emma.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste quien eras en realidad?

-¡Claro que te lo dije! Soy Emma, Emma Swan.

-Sabes que me refiero a tu fama como compositora y cantante.

-Ah, a eso, bueno, con todo lo que sucedió francamente lo olvidé y para ser sincera, cuando puse el primer pie en esta casa y te vi, supe que este era mi lugar, que no quería irme, y supuse que si decía mi verdadera identidad tu madre no acogería como vagabunda y no estaríamos aquí ahora charlando y planeando una boda, ¿ves?, mi mentira no fue tan mala después de todo, nos trajo algo positivo, ¿no crees?

-Claro que lo creo, pero no quiero que haya secretos entre las dos de ahora en adelante, debemos tenernos confianza.

-Yo te tengo plena confianza Regina y te aseguro que te lo iba a decir en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad, esta oportunidad, Emma besó a Regina y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de esta, ambas soltaron una carcajada discreta y se cubrieron nuevamente con la seda que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Debo avisarle a Neal que estoy bien.

-Lo harás más tarde Swan, lo harás más tarde.

_Continuará…_


	21. Chapter 20 Part 2

"**Lo harás más tarde Swan"**

**Segunda Parte **

Una semana pasaba volando Emma y Regina pronto unirían sus vidas para siempre y debían preparar todo, aún estaba aquella noticia en el periódico y un escarabajo amarillo calcinado en el deshuesadero, la prensa no sabía nada aun de que aquella notica estaba completamente equivocada y que Emma Swan la exitosa compositora seguía con vida y a punto de contraer matrimonio con la mujer más sexy, hermosa e inteligente que había conocido ella y el mundo, las invitaciones de la boda llegaban a las ventanas de todos los habitantes de Storybooke de la pata de una paloma blanca y en ocasiones de un hermoso cuervo, era un contraste evidente de personalidades y carácter, pero juntos eran la perfección, la cristalería y los manteles eran lo mas fino que Emma alguna vez había visto, los arreglos florales con rosas, azucenas, nardos y violetas, una combinación perfecta entre contrastes de blancos y púrpura, en otras mesas los arreglos tenían solo rosas blancas y rojas , era una delicia para los ojos mirar todo en conjunto; la combinación de colores y texturas hacía de aquello un ambiente cálido y con derroche de amor.

La rubia envió una invitación a Neal, le sorprendió que las palomas mensajeras no se perdieran, resultaban mas eficientes que un GPS, y la llamada de su amigo a la mansión no se hizo esperar, justo cuando la invitación fue entregada Neal marcó el número de la familia Mills con la esperanza de que aquello no fuera una broma de mal gusto para uno de esos programas de televisión.

-Señorita Swan, tiene una llamada.- El pelirrojo de anteojos interrumpía la concentración de Emma mirando aquella gran puerta que se abrió hace tiempo para brindarle la felicidad que siempre busco sin tener éxito.

-Gracias Archie – Emma tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y disfrutó con una enorme sonrisa escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo, sí, ella había sido egoísta al no comunicarse antes con el y no tenía justificación por muy enamorada y ocupada que estuviera pero sabía que Neal entendería.- Hola amigo me alegra tanto escucharte recibiste la invitación a mi boda eso es bueno, necesitaré más palomas mensajeras, resultan ser bastante eficaces.

-¡Emma Emma Emma! por dios déjame hablar, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste? ¡Creí que estabas muerta!, no es amable de tu parte jugar con el corazón de las personas y sus posibles ataques cardiacos tras una noticia como aquella, mi pobre auto, ¡Tu sabías cuántas cosas pase para tener ese auto ¡y lo dejaste calcinarse así como si nada!- Neal interrumpía a Emma después de que parloteaba sin dejar tiempo para respirar, si Emma no había muerto en el auto seguro moriría de asfixia.

-Lo sé Neal, debía llamarte, cuando llegué a la mansión de la familia Mills, juro por mi chaqueta roja que te pensaba llamar, esa era toda mi intensión solo quería hacer una llamada e irme, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco y ahora estoy a punto de casarme con una mujer maravillosa a la que amo, y de verdad espero que puedas venir a la boda, sé que es algo apresurado para ti, porque la boda es mañana pero realmente necesito que me acompañes, eres la única familia que tengo , te prometo que te explicaré todo lo que pasó con tu auto pero en persona necesito darte un buen abrazo , anda, Regina dijo que te reservó un vuelo para Main y del aeropuerto a Storybrooke son solo unos cuantos kilómetros, llegarás antes de que estemos listas con el vestido y demás.-Emma realmente suplicaba porque Neal asistiera a la unión y sabia que lo haría.

-Esta bien Swan esta bien debo rentar un traje y arreglar mi equipaje, llegaré mañana temprano, y por favor Swan no lo arruines.- Y así los amigos se despidieron y Emma continuó con todo lo que tenían pendiente para la boda.

La noche estaba ya dibujándose de negro y plateado, las calles de Stroybrooke, aquellas rosas rojas que escurrían pintura, se veían relucientes ante la luz de la luna, la casa estaba en silencio, las mesas se iluminaban gracias a las lámparas flotantes, sin duda era hermoso, Regina estaba en su habitación cepillando su cabello, llevaba un diminuto camisón de seda negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas y una bata de tela transparente negra con detalles de encaje y piedras que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, Emma podía contemplar toda la belleza de Regina desde el jardín, y al mirarla ir de un lado a otro de su habitación con luz tenue hacía que el corazón de la rubia se acelerara al mil por hora y una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro sin previo aviso, por un momento Emma se distrajo de contemplar la figura de Regina y desvió la mirada, una pequeña ardilla estaba brincando sobre las mesas, fue a asustarla, al regresar a sentarse y observar de nuevo la habitación de su amada Emma notó que ya no estaba Regina por ningún lado , solo suspiró y se recargó en sus codos para contemplar la luna y las estrellas, por un momento cerró los ojos y sintió unos carnosos labios contra los suyos fundiéndose en un beso, Regina estaba ya a su lado y compartían besos y caricias en aquella fuente donde se enamoraron y estaban a punto de besarse la noche en que Emma por vez primera le cantó a Regina.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola amor?- Regina acariciaba cariñosa el rostro de Emma mientras sonreía y miraba con amor a la dueña de su corazón

-Bueno es una noche tan hermosa, y tu compañía lo hace una divinidad, ¿recuerdas que en una noche como esta estuve a punto de besarte? , esa noche ya sabía que mi corazón latiría solo por ti- La rubia tomaba entre sus manos las de la morena y decía aquella memoria mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Lo sé Emma, y no podría olvidar nunca ese momento, por primera vez agradezco a mi madre que adoptara a una linda vagabunda que resultó ser una famosa cantante, ¿Estas nerviosa por la boda de mañana?

-Jajaja sin duda tuve mas ganancias como Vagabunda que como compositora reconocida, cambiaría todo las veces que fueran necesarias para estar a tu lado, y si, quien no estaría nerviosa con una boda llena de invitados , aunque debo confesarte algo, una vez, una noche antes de perder mi corazón tuve un hermoso sueño, al principio claro antes de que tu hermana me arrancara el corazón, soñé que tu y yo estábamos en una cascada en medio del bosque solo la luz del sol atravesaba las hojas de los árboles e iluminaba tu piel morena luciendo como oro, y era en ese lugar donde te juraba amor eterno, solo tu y yo con unas pequeñas coronas de flores, eso fue lindo.- Emma iluminaba su rostro al recordar tan bello sueño, muy en el fondo quería que su boda fuera así, pero sabía que la familia y los amigos eran importantes para Regnia así que no podría proponer nunca casarse a solas en medio del bosque.

-Suena interesante amor, al igual que todo lo que tenemos frente a los ojos, ahora ven tenemos que descansar para que todo salga de maravilla mañana.- Nuevamente y como ya era costumbre Regina dio un movimiento de muñeca envolviendo a ambas en una nube púrpura, apareciendo en la habitación de la morena, Emma con un camisón pequeño de seda blanca, sin sostén haciendo evidente el frío que tenía su cuerpo o probablemente la excitación por ver a Regina tan sexy, no se pudo resistir, y se fundieron entre besos y caricias, mordiendo cada parte de su piel, saboreando cada esencia que sus cuerpos desprendían, era tan dulce el sabor de ambas que podían sobrevivir solo probándose una a la otra en medio de un mar de lujuria, deseo y pasión.

8:15 am, el reloj de la torre sonaba fuertemente, todo Storybrooke corría de un lado a otro, con cajas de zapatos nuevos, vestidos elegantes, las calles olían a una combinación infinita de perfumes, los viejos amigos de Henry Mills, lucían los trajes mas caros y elegantes de toda la ciudad, el señor Gold junto con su joven y radiante esposa Belle eran los primeros en salir de su auto para recoger los regalos y posteriormente arreglarse, los músicos que Emma había contratado para la cena de Zelena y Hook afinaban sus instrumentos y preparaban su uniforme, el más elegante que jamás hubieran usado, el pequeño camión amarillo llegaba con un viejo amigo de la rubia, Neal se maravillaba por cada rincón de aquel pequeño pueblo, todo era atrayente y tenia un toque mágico que hacía que Neal se enamorara cada que veía la ciudad, iba tan distraído que no se fijó que Gold caminaba torpemente con su bastón, ambos chocaron y aterrizaron en el suelo, Gold había tirado la caja del vestido de Belle, las llaves de su auto y su bastón, Neal se sentía sumamente avergonzado por aquel acontecimiento, rápidamente levantó al hombre y prosiguió con sus pertenencias, notó que de las llaves del auto del misterioso sujeto colgaba un llavero con la fotografía de un niño similar a él. Neal y Emma se habían conocido en el orfanato ambos habían quedado huérfanos con solo unas mantas de recuerdo de sus padres, pudo notar que en la fotografía el niño llevaba una manta colgando en sus hombros idéntica a la que el tenía a esa edad, pero no podía recordar nada más, le devolvió el llavero a Gold junto con el vestido de su esposa.

-Lo siento señor no miré por donde iba, esta es una hermosa ciudad y es fácil perder la concentración mientras uno la observa, es una bella foto la que lleva consigo.- El joven moreno le brindo una sonrisa sincera al hombre, quien a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro le correspondía con otra sonrisa igual de sincera.

-Sí, él era mi pequeño hijo, lo perdí hace muchos años espero que algún día lo vuelva a ver.

-Yo perdí a mi padre hace muchos años también, y ruego a todos los santos encontrarlo algún día, solo que no tengo muchos recuerdos de él no sé cómo será en estos momentos, tal vez lo he tenido frente a mí y nunca me di cuenta, bueno señor una vez mas disculpe y con su permiso- los ojos del joven reflejaban ternura y tristeza ante aquel individuo, se despidió y siguió su camino, encontrar a su padre siempre fue uno de sus más grandes propósitos pero había perdido la esperanza, la voz del hombre hizo que Neal diera la vuelta de inmediato

-Disculpe caballero, creo que esto le pertenece, al parecer tendremos oportunidad de charlar mas adelante, ya que usted también asistirá a la boda de Regina y la señorita Swan, si se dirige a la mansión puedo llevarlo me queda de paso.- El hombre abrió la puerta de su auto y lo puso en marcha entre ambos existía una conexión natural y muy agradable, platicaron lo que pudieron en su camino a la casa de Regina , entre aquella conversación, la pérdida de su auto amarillo, aquella espinita que no podía sacar de su mente, Emma le debía una larga explicación pero no sería hoy, hoy simplemente apoyaría a su amiga en la unión con su amada.

Emma notó a Neal entrando a la gran mansión, todo en el jardín era una completa locura, personas corriendo con arreglos florales, Cora pintando las rosas que faltaban, Zelena persiguiendo por todas partes a su mono para ponerle un pequeño saco y un moño, no podía dejar que Walash estuviera informal en la boda de su hermana, pero el mico se negaba a ponerse tan ridículo atuendo, que de nuevo llevaba verde hasta en la solapa, Killian y Henry negociaban sobre algunas nuevas embarcaciones que llegarían al pueblo con el mejor Ron que ninguno hubiera probado, su platica se vio interrumpida cuando una de las meseras derramó una jarra de vino tinto en la camisa blanca de Killian, quien dio tremendo grito que hizo vibrar toda la ciudad, Regina que se encontraba cerca del lugar de los hechos no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada haciendo enfurecer aún más al manco, Zelena llegó, dio un codazo a Regina y ambas usaron su magia dejando a Killian reluciente con una camisa verde esperalda y un traje color beige con una pequeña rosa roja adornando el saco, al parecer el cambio había favorecido de mas al hombre de ojos azules quien compartía besos y abrazos con Zelena, Emma recibió a Neal en la entrada de la casa, el joven no dejaba de observar cada detalle, igual no aguantó la risa con lo que sucedió a Killian, y de vez en cuando ladeaba la cabeza al ver a la morena de mayor edad pintando los rosales, sí que era una casa de locos, pero la imagen de la rubia lo puso a sonreír.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es el joven Neal, hermano mío cuanto tiempo sin verte, ven dejemos tus cosas en una de las habitaciones y después te presentaré a la dueña de mi corazón, ya tendremos tiempo para charlar después de la ceremonia.- Emma llevó a Neal tomada del brazo, hasta su habitación, después se encontraron con Regina quien llevaba una bata de baño y el cabello muy mojado, estaba justo en medio de su proceso de maquillaje, en medio de la sala de estar ya que su cuarto ahora estaba invadido por Úrsula, Maléfica y Cruella viejas amigas de la universidad que optaron por llegar y arreglarse en la habitación de una de las novias.

-Hola amor, perdón que interrumpa sé que no debo verte antes de la boda pero quería que conocieras a Neal, es como un hermano para mi, crecimos juntos en el orfanato.- Emma provocó que Regina diera un salto de sorpresa al escuchar su voz, rápidamente la morena se puso tan roja como un tomate al ver al hombre frente a ella, que la miraba de pies a cabeza y levantaba una ceja en símbolo de aprobación a su belleza

\- Siento que me encuentre en bata, un placer señor Neal, es muy grato para Emma y para mi que nos acompañe, sea bienvenido esta es su casa, puede tomar una ducha y arreglarse en la habitación que Emma le asignó, ahora si me permite debemos arreglarnos para la boda empieza ya en 40 minutos y Emma ni siquiera se ha comenzado a maquillar.- Regina se retiró educadamente y terminó de arreglarse en su habitación, sacando a patadas a sus viejas amigas quienes ya habían arrasado con los finos perfumes de la morena y uno que otro collar.

Emma por su parte como siempre retrasada, se peinó con ayuda de Cora, lo mas cercano a una madre que Emma había tenido, Regina pidió a su madre que ayudara a Emma a vestirse , y maquillarse, fue un proceso tan agradable y lleno de ternura, cada que Cora miraba a Emma sonreía y le besaba la frente, al terminar ambas mujeres se acercaron al espejo y derramaron juntas una lagrima, el momento de nostalgia paso tan rápido como empezó, Cora ya estaba lista, vestía un hermoso atuendo, un vestido negro con rojo, algo ampón para la época, sumamente fino, tenía incrustaciones de diamantes, y un chongo recogido haciendo lucir cada rasgo de su cara, Zelena simplemente estaba despampanante con un vestido de terciopelo verde un gran sombrero del mismo color con una tira ancha negra y un adorno de diamantes esmeraldas y alejandrinas, portaba unos largos guantes negros y una coleta de lado que la hacía ver mas joven de lo que era y su rostro lucía radiante lleno de amor cada que miraba a Killian, Neal tenía puesto un traje negro con moño bastante elegante muy similar al gris que llevaba Henry Mills, con una rosa roja prendida del fino saco, todo el pueblo estaba en las sillas frente al altar, August con su padre, Gold y Belle, la abuela y Ruby, Ariel y su esposo Eric con su pequeña bebe Melody en su carriola estilo concha marina, los 7 pequeños músicos, Archie que no dejaba de sonreír ni por un momento, pongo que traía puesto un elegante moño rojo alrededor de su cuello, el mono por fin se había dejado poner el pequeño traje y caminaba junto a Zelena y Killian, incluso se distinguió a cada una de las vagabundas que habían pasado por la casa de la familia, Aurora y su esposo Felipe hijo de un socio de Henry, Blanca que sínicamente apareció en el evento después de haber dejado a la familia una semana sin cubiertos de plata comiendo con cualquier instrumento de concina que Archie pudo encontrar, todos estaban radiantes y felices por la boda del año.

Aquel altar de madera lucía hermoso como aquellos que hace miles de años se usaban en la antigua grecia, Emma estaba tan impaciente, su vestido era sencillo justo como alguna vez lo había soñado, con pequeñas perlas y diamantes adornándolo, una coronita y un gran peinado de princesa, llevaba consigo un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, su maquillaje era muy ligero simplemente se veía radiante y hermosa como salida de un cuento, todos esperaban la llegada de Regina quien no la hizo esperar mucho tiempo, hizo una aparición magnifica cuando los músicos comenzaron a tocar solo la armonía de aquella canción que Emma le cantó por vez primera a Regina "Grito prisionero" con violines e instrumentos de viento, La morena vestía como una reina, un peinado recogido abrazado por una hermosa corona de oro blanco con rubíes y diamantes, un vestido hermoso blanco con listones de plata que adornaban el corsé con cientos de diamantes diminutos, la crinolina hacía que el vestido se viera tan ampón y la enorme cola maquillaba de blanco su andar, se veía tan hermosa, su maquillaje era ligero con los labios rojos como de costumbre haciéndola ver tan fuerte y a la vez tan delicada, Emma no podía ni cerrar la boca ante tal imagen, era simplemente una diosa entre mortales la que caminaba hacia el altar para unir su vida con la de ella.

El padre estaba leyendo algo que ninguna mujer podía recordar pues sus mentes eran una sola, pensaban en ellas, tenían que leer sus votos, el momento que todos esperaban cuando se jurarían amor eterno, Emma estaba a punto de hablar cuando Regina la hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Lo harás más tarde Swan, espera solo un poco- Regina susurro al oído de Emma y con un movimiento mas de manos, las dos amantes desaparecieron dejando a todos los invitados sorprendidos y con la incertidumbre de donde se encontraban, fue un viaje algo largo a pesar de ser con magia, el estómago de Emma daba mil vueltas no sabía si eran las náuseas o el momento que estaba a punto de vivir, unos minutos pasaron y las dos mujeres aparecieron en medio del bosque, frente a un gran altar de flores y perlas, detrás de el la hermosa cascada armonizaba el paisaje y el golpe del agua daba a aquel silencio la mejor melodía, Emma abrió los ojos como nunca, aquello era su sueño, todo se estaba volviendo realidad gracias a la mujer que amaba, ellas dos estaban solas, por unos momentos contemplando tan bello paisaje, escuchaban el agitado latir de sus corazones, se miraban fijamente admirando la perfección de su alma a través de sus ojos, Regina fue la primera en salir del trance.

-Bueno amor aquí estamos tu y yo y la naturaleza como testigo, no es que no crea en tus métodos Hippies para un matrimonio pero en la actualidad necesitamos de un juez o un padre, rabino, pastor, o lo que sea según la religión, así que al menos debemos tener a uno de estos que nos case.-Regina obligó a Emma a salir del trance y de nuevo con un movimiento de muñeca apareció en el altar al hombre que las casaría en la mansión, algo desconcertado observó tan bello lugar y luego a las novias, prosiguió a decir nuevamente aquel discurso de amor y unión familiar, y así cada mujer a decir sus votos.

-Yo Emma Swan, la cantante, la vagabunda y ahora la mujer mas feliz del mundo, agradezco a Neal aquí presente, ok no esta justamente aquí presente pero igual le agradezco, por prestarme ese auto viejo que un día se descompusiera en la carretera , aquel auto que me llenaría de aceite y suciedad y rompiera mi chaqueta de cuero, aquel auto que por descuido dejé sin freno de mano y por cuestiones de física se fue solito al barranco explotando en mil pedazos, agradezco a esa tumba amarilla porque si no fuera por eso no hubiera sido la vagabunda que suplicara por hacer una llamada, y que quedara flechada por la belleza de aquella morena testaruda de cuerpo de diosa y ojos color chocolate, porque no me robé un cubierto de plata o un viejo jarrón, si no un hermoso corazón lleno de amor, tristeza, coraje pero sobretodo una inmensa fuerza que logró conquistarme día con día, que enfrentó miles de penas, derrotas y dolor solo con el fin de estar junto al mío, porque la mujer que lo lleva en su interior me enseñó que no existe nada mas importante que el amor verdadero y que me regaló una gran familia, rara pero unida y fuerte con tantas cualidades como ninguna, te amo y te acepto como mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañera y mi amiga a ti Regina Mills.-Emma quitó el guante de la mano de Regina y posteriormente le puso la argolla.

-Yo Regina Mills, la empresaria, la mujer con miles de miedos, aquella que amó y perdió el amor hasta que llegó aquella vagabunda de ojos mar, quien me enseñó a amar, aquella mujer que hizo de mi vida un infierno pero que al sonreírme me hacía ver la gloria, aquella que cantaba en mi oído y escuchaba a través de ella a los mismos ángeles, a ti Emma Swan que me volviste la mujer más feliz del mundo más fuerte, me hiciste creer de nuevo en el amor y por nada te dejaría ir, y si te vas mi mundo se derrumbaría en ese mismo momento, te amo y te acepto como mi esposa, mi amante y mi compañera aunque a veces seas un dolor de cabeza, te prometo hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida y los de mi muerte, te amo.- El procedimiento fue lo mismo Regina colocaba el anillo en Emma mientras sus ojos derramaban una lagrima de felicidad, jurándose amor eterno, y culminando el pacto con un beso que las elevó unos centímetros del suelo, giraron lentamente y al bajar de nuevo los aplausos se hicieron presentes, Cora lloraba de emoción al igual que Zelena y Neal, al separarse del beso se dieron cuenta que una vez mas se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión con sus seres queridos aplaudiendo su unión.

Los abrazos y buenos deseos se vieron presentes, Emma le explicó a Neal el pequeño incidente con su auto y prometió que lo repondría, Regina y Zelena se abrazaron por un largo largo tiempo ambas se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban y se disculparon por las viejas riñas, todo fue maravilloso y lleno de amor, después de la fiesta las mujeres salieron en el mercedes negro de Regina y se dirigieron a las costas del pueblo, uno de los barcos más lujosos que tenía Killian fue adaptado para las mujeres y hechizado para que se navegara solo y las llevara a recorrer el mundo o al menos lo que se pudiera recorrer en dos semanas, ya en el camarote principal las mujeres se quitaron lentamente sus vestidos, el cuarto estaba lleno de rosas y velas, todo era romántico, hicieron el amor como nunca antes, se volvieron una misma, al despertar la luz del sol entró por la pequeña ventanita y Regina abandonó la cama, se dirigió al tocador y encontró un sobre sellado con cera roja y un sello de corazón, era de su madre eso lo podía adivinar cualquiera, al abrirlo leyó la pequeña nota que decía "Que el amor y la paciencia guíen siempre tu camino y el de mi nieto , te ama Cora", Regina sonreía algo extrañada así que sacó los demás papeles, logro ver que eran papeles de adopción de un niño, un bebe de solo unas semanas de nacido, la aprobación estaba lista y solo requería la firma de Emma y Regina y podrían recogerlo al volver de su luna de miel. Los ojos de la morena derramaban lágrimas una vez más era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, sería madre y lo sería junto a la mujer que amaba, le dio la noticia a Emma, ambas lloraron de felicidad y una vez mas se entregaron al amor.

Y así fue como una vagabunda y una empresaria, una cantante y una amante se unieron para siempre, así fue como mis madres se conocieron y se entregaron al amor dejándome lo mejor de cada una de ellas, viviendo felices por siempre.

Firma: Henry Mills Swan

**Fin**


End file.
